Sasuke, Sakura y el otro Sasuke
by Aly Zama
Summary: El departamento de inteligencia desarrollo una maquina para transportar cualquier objeto entre las aldeas, pero, un accidente provoca que Menma Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha (Road To Ninja) sean traídos a esa dimensión, creando así un conflicto de "intereses" cuando el Sasuke recien llegado se enamora ¿Qué hará el Sasuke real para alejar a su contraparte de la pelirrosa?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, tenía esta idea en mi cabeza desde hace unas cuantas, semanas y, teniendo en cuenta que no tengo inspiración para hacer el capitulo seis de "El Manual del Buen Esposo" elegí darle una oportunidad a este fic.**

 **En fin, si veo que funciona lo continuare.**

 **NARUTO, TANTO SU HISTORIA COMO PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **SASUKE, SAKURA Y EL OTRO SASUKE**

— ¡Tengo hambreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!—Se quejo Naruto por enésima vez en menos de una hora, su rostro estaba un poco pálido y sus labios parecían un poco resecos, a causa de la falta de alimento.

— ¡Deja de quejarte! Te dije que yo podía sola, ve a comer, yo aun tengo que levantar esto— Lo regaño Sakura mientras le jalaba la oreja.

La pelirrosa ya estaba fastidiada de los quejidos de su amigo y su actitud solo le hacía sentirse más enojada, a pesar de que ella misma tenía hambre.

— Pero Sakura-chan, yo prometí que te ayudaría a arreglar los archivos—

— Solo viniste por que Kakashi-sensei te sugirió que estaría bien para que fueras acostumbrándote al papeleo, además estos son archivos del hospital, ¡Ya vete a comer!—

— No, debo de cumplir mi promesa…—

Sakura lo miro de reojo y pudo observar que el rubio parecía un poco triste y decaído.

— ¿Es por Hinata?— Pregunto haciendo que Naruto pegara un pequeño respingo.

— Si… regresará en dos semanas… la extraño— Respondió mirando el suelo con nostalgia mientras contaba con sus dedos los días que habían pasado desde que la Hyuga había partido.

Hinata junto con Hanabi e Ino habían partido a la residencia del señor feudal, ya que el mismo hombre las había solicitado para que fueran guardaespaldas de su nieta, quien contraería matrimonio con un muy importante mercader de dicha nación.

— Solo llevan cinco meses de novios y ya se extrañan demasiado, que envidia…— Dijo Sakura pensando en el Uchiha y la última vez que se habían visto.

— Sakura-chan, el Teme es un idiota pero te quiere—

La pelirrosa apretó sus puños con fuerza por que no sabía si Naruto decía la verdad, todo era tan confuso para ella tanto que su corazón era un caos total.

— No pongas esa cara, Sakura-chan sonríe por favor— Le pidió el rubio tomándola de la comisura de los labios jalándolos hacía arroba formando una sonrisa.

— Idiota— Respondió la kunoichi siéndole imposible no poder sentirse feliz.

Al final de todo, Naruto siempre encontraría la forma de hacerla reír aun cuando se sintiera mal.

— Naruto… ¿Qué te hace pensar que Sasuke-kun me quiere?— Pregunto sin siquiera pensarlo pero al momento en que su cerebro comenzó a trabajar de nuevo, arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho — No, yo no…— Comenzó a tartamudear al no saber cómo remediar su error.

Naruto dejo caer ligeramente su espalda sobre la repisa que tenía detrás de él y cerrando los ojos por un par de segundos se animó a contestar.

— Sakura-chan, el siempre lo ha hecho, solo que el Teme es y ha sido muy idiota como para reconocerlo— Contesto con tanta simpleza que dejo a la pelirrosa casi congelada.

— ¿Eh? Na… tu... ¡Oi! ¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR?— Le exigió una respuesta inmediata, simplemente no podía creer lo que Naruto le había dicho.

— Eso, Sasuke siempre te ha querido— Le contesto por fin mientras salía de la bodega.

La pelirrosa permaneció escasos segundos como si estuviera petrificada mientras en su mente se repetía una y otra vez lo que Naruto le había dicho.

— A.. ¿A dónde vas?—

— Voy a comer ¿Vienes?—

….

— Bienvenido, no creí verte por aquí tan pronto— Saludo Kakashi a un recién llegado Sasuke.

— Vengo a poner unas cosas en orden, solo eso—

— ¿Cuántos días estarás por aquí?—Pregunto Kakashi sabiendo que el Uchiha no se quedaría por mucho, ya que información traída por Sai, se había descubierto algunas bodegas y guaridas de Madara en la parte norte del país.

— Solo tres días, eso me bastará para poder revisar los archivos del mi familia—

Kakashi alzo una ceja a modo de incógnita, ya que todo documento que hubiera permanecido a los Uchiha, estaba aun en posesión del archivo restringido de Konoha.

— Kakashi, esos documentos están guardados en un lugar seguro— Contesto caminando a la salida — No te alarmes, te los daré, no tengo nada que ocultar—

—No desconfió de ti Sasuke, solo que ya sabes, las personas hablan—

— Lo sé y no quiero meterme en problemas incensarios— Contesto para cerrar la puerta tras de él.

— ahh… nunca cambiara— Se lamento el peliblanco notando que el Uchiha aun conservaba esa mirada indescifrable — Tal vez necesite de alguien… de Sakura ¿Quién soy yo para meterme en la vida amorosa de mis alumnos? Me estoy haciendo viejo—

Sasuke camino tranquilamente rumbo a donde estaba el distrito Uchiha, pero en ese momento solo un pensamiento lo abordaba, y, por mucho que quisiera no seguir pensando en eso, su querido cerebro le impedía hacerlo.

—Ts… que molesto—

— ¡Si yo le dije! ¡Créeme Sakura-chan!—

Mala suerte para el Uchiha, las personas a las que menos quería ver venían frente a él.

— ¡Teme! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?—Le echo Naruto en cara, ya que la última vez que habían hablado había sido cuando el rubio se lo topo en Suna durante una misión diplomática con Gaara.

Sasuke hizo una mueca con fastidio, pero al ver a Sakura volteo rápidamente sintiéndose un poco nervioso.

— Fue algo de improviso…—

— Bien no importa ¿Vienes con nosotros a comer?—Pregunto el rubio dándole un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

— Hmp— Asintió ligeramente ya que, a pesar de ser casi medio día apenas había comido unos panes de arroz que traía como ración de emergencia.

Por su parte, Sakura casi sale corriendo del lugar, no quería mirar ni siquiera estar en el mismo lugar que el Uchiha, su corazón latía como loco recordando lo que había pasado semanas atrás.

 **Flashback.**

Después de un extenuante día de trabajo y con un cansancio evidente en cada parte de su cuerpo, Sakura caminaba a su casa con la única intensión de dejarse caer sobre su cama y no despertar hasta la mañana siguiente.

— Tengo sueño, tengo hambre, quiero un baño caliente— Se decía contradiciéndose a sí misma.

Tan cansada estaba que no se dio cuenta que frente a ella venía una persona.

— ¡Auch!—Grito al chocar contra él.

— ¿Sakura? Deberías de tener más cuidado— Le regaño Kakashi tomándola del brazo para que no callera al suelo.

— Kakashi-sensei… Hokage-sama—

— Aun no me acostumbro a que me llamen así— Dijo rascándose la cabeza con un poco de pena.

— Lo siento sensei, iba distraída—

— ¿Largo día?—

— Si…— Respondió en medio de un suspiro.

— Te acompaño a tu casa o de lo contrario estoy seguro que volverás a tropezar con alguien—

Sakura rio apenada, pero el Hokage tenía razón, estaba tan cansada que cualquier cosa podría pasar.

En el trayecto ambos platicaron sobre la nueva "amiga" de Kakashi, una chica castaña de buenos atributos de la cual, Sakura estaba más que segura que su maestro estaba enamorado o al menos sentía un poco de atracción hacia ella.

— Es bella y una excelente cocinera, pero, no lo sé supongo que estoy un tanto inseguro—

— Kakashi-sensei, usted ya no es un joven…—

— ¿Me estás diciendo viejo?— Pregunto con falsa indignación.

— No sensei, solo que debería de tomar decisiones con madurez—

El peliblanco se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de Sakura y volviendo a pasarse la mano sobre su cabello contesto:

— Creo que tienes razón, me gustaría tener algo más serio, bien, cuídate Sakura, o te enfermaras—

— Gracias Kakashi-sensei— Se despidió la pelirrosa entrando a la sala de su casa.

Cuando estaba a punto de dejarse caer sobre el sofá alguien llamo a la puerta.

— ¿Será Kakashi-sensei?—Se pregunto casi arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta.

Su cuerpo se sentía a cada segundo más pesado y sus parpados se cerraban casi por instinto, pero al abrir la puerta todo ese cansancio desapareció como si jamás hubiese existido.

— ¿Sa…? ¿Sasuke-kun?—Tartamudeo un poco al ver al Uchiha frente a ella, el chico parecía un poco sonrojado y un dulce olor a Sake lo perfumaba.

— Sakura…—

Le dijo antes de abalanzarse contra ella y besarla con tal furia que la pelirrosa casi se desmaya de la impresión.

Sakura sentía como el aliento sabor a Sake de Sasuke le era transmitido mientras su cerebro se mareaba poco a poco, no entendía si era por el alcohol, por la forma en que el Uchiha la besaba o por la impresión, pero de algo estaba segura, ese beso jamás lo olvidaría.

Sasuke la estampo contra la pared de forma agresiva y sin delicadeza provocando que la pelirrosa se sujetara a él para no caerse.

Por un segundo ambos se separaron pero de inmediato retomaron el beso pero esta vez involucrando sus lenguas, volviendo el toque más salvaje y apasionado, Sakura acariciaba el cabello del Uchiha arrancándole en el proceso varios suspiros, mientras que él, en un descuido de ella la tomo del trasero para que Sakura rodeara su cintura con sus piernas.

Sintiéndose seguro, el Uchiha camino a la segunda planta de la casa y viendo la primera habitación dio una fuerte patada destrozando el picaporte de la puerta.

Ambos ni siquiera pensaban, ambos solo querían liberar toda la excitación que habían acumulado en esos escasos cinco minutos en los que se habían devorado a besos.

Sasuke tomo de la cintura a Sakura y con la misma fuerza con que la había levantado la aventó sobre la cama dejándola sin aliento.

Tal vez había sido las hormonas que hervían dentro de Sasuke, pero al momento de verla indefensa sobre la cama un pequeño rayo de sobriedad se apodero de él.

—Yo…— Dijo sin saber que decir y sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a excitarse con tal fuerza que en cualquier momento podría "atacar" a Sakura —yo…- Dijo de nuevo para después salir por la ventana dejando a una Sakura sorprendida y muy confundida.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Sakura sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba, desde esa noche, no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke y tras haber confesado su encuentro a Naruto, el rubio le había dicho que ese día Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke y él habían bebido un rato, pero al parecer al Uchiha se le había pasado la mano dejándolo demasiado ebrio.

Naruto notando la tensión en el aire tras caminar solo tres cuadras decidió comenzar a hablar.

— Y… Teme ¿Cuándo te darás un tiempo para ir a entrenar juntos?—

— No tengo tiempo para eso— Contesto tajantemente.

— Eres demasiado frio, acepta que nos extrañas, a mí y a Sakura-chan—

El Uchiha se detuvo en seco al escuchar el nombre de la pelirrosa, desde el momento en que había visto a la pelirrosa peleo por no recordar su frenético encuentro con ella, pero como siempre Naruto tenía que hacer algo para fastidiarlo.

— ¿Te paso algo?—Pregunto Naruto poniendo una sonrisa zorruna.

— Ts—

Sakura trago duro, estaba segura que sus piernas se estaban volviendo como gelatina.

— ¡Nos extrañas!—Grito victorioso el rubio viendo como el pelinegro se ponía nervioso y un ligero y casi imperceptible sonrojo lo invadía.

— ¡Rápido traigan las mangueras!—Ordeno un shinobi desde el otro lado de la calle.

El antiguo equipo siete no espero invitación, los tres corrieron detrás de los shinobis hasta encontrarse frente a las instalaciones de Inteligencia y tecnología de la villa.

— ¡Rápido apaguen el fuego!—Grito Sai que coordinaba las labores de emergencia.

— ¿Qué paso?—Lo interrogo Naruto mientras retiraba parte de los escombros que se encontraban en el lugar.

— Se sobrecalentaron los generadores y explotaron, pero afortunadamente solo se encontraban tres investigadores, salieron ilesos—

— ¿Esos no eran los generadores que pusieron la semana pasada para alimentar la máquina de transportación espacial?—Pregunto Sakura sintiendo que eso no era un simple accidente.

— Si, pero no debieron haber pasado esto— Respondió la encargada del laboratorio llegando al lugar de los hechos.

— ¡Hay dos más adentro!—Grito un shinobi desde la puerta auxiliando a las dos personas que aun se encontraban encerradas.

Viendo que el fuego ya había sido erradicado, Sakura entro a ayudar pero sin antes tener el consentimiento de Sai.

— ¿Están bien…? ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!—Grito la pelirrosa viendo a los dos hombres.

Alertados por el grito de su compañera, Naruto, Sai y Sasuke entraron a lo que quedaba del edificio quedando igual o más sorprendidos que la pelirrosa.

— ¡Mentira!— Fue el turno de Naruto para gritar, al ver frente a él a su versión pelinegra.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estamos?—Pregunto Menma desorientado y un poco adolorido mientras salía apoyado del hombro del Sasuke de su dimensión.

—No lo sé mi amigo, ni idea— Respondió el Uchiha mirando a Sakura que lo veía con cara de sorpresa — Pero, no importa, si eso conlleva a que conozca a tan hermosa belleza— Respondió sonriéndole galantemente a Sakura.

Al momento en que él decía eso, el humo se disipo por completo dejando a la vista a los hombres del equipo 7.

— ¿Dobles?—Pregunto Menma incrédulo por ver a su versión rubia.

— ¡Eres Menma!—Grito Naruto recordando el nombre del pelinegro*

— ¿Ah? ¿Estamos en otra dimensión?—Pregunto Menma recordando lo que había pasado antes en su mundo.

— Mi amigo, estoy seguro que si— Respondió Sasuke sumiéndose un poco de hombros y asintiendo con la cabeza.

El Sasuke "real" tenía la boca abierta, los ojos abiertos como platos y su cuerpo estaba más rígido que cuando Naruto le había preguntado minutos antes, en su mente no cabía que frente a él estuviera su versión de otra dimensión. Para Sasuke ese "hombre" era un error, algo que no debía de ser posible, en la mente de Sasuke una pregunta resonaba con fuerza ¿Qué demonios es "esa" cosa?

Saliendo de su asombro inicial, Sakura corrió a auxiliar a Menma que parecía tener una contusión en el hombro derecho, mientras que el otro Sasuke tenía una solo unos cuantos golpes en su abdomen, nada de gravedad.

— ¿Te duele?—Pregunto la pelirrosa mientras le acomodaba el hombro al pelinegro.

— Solo un poco, gracias ¿Sakura?—

— Sí, soy Sakura, y de nada, solo hago mi trabajo—

— Eres más útil que la sakura de mi mundo— Respondió tajante el pelinegro.

Sakura lo miro totalmente indignada por la forma de hablar del pelinegro, pero sabiendo que esté era la versión contraria de Naruto solo pudo resoplar, pero para ella era extraño que Menma la tratara de ese modo ya que se suponía que el pelinegro la conocía

— ¡No seas descortés Menma!—Le reclamo Sasuke a su amigo — Perdona su temperamento, pero después de que ustedes dos viajaran a nuestro mundo a Menma se olvido completamente de eso, los doctores dicen que tuvo una contusión—

— Comprendo, bien, ya esta— Declaro la pelirrosa haciendo como si no le importara lo que el otro Sasuke le había dicho.

— ¿Le tienes que decir algo a Sakura-chan?—Pregunto Sasuke mirando a su amigo de reojo.

— Ts, lo que sea, gracias de nuevo, esta Sakura parece ser confiable y nada torpe—

El Uchiha negó ligeramente, a veces su amigo podía ser cruelmente sincero.

— ¿Qué es lo que paso?—Pregunto Kakashi arribando al lugar del accidente.

— ¡Hokage-sama!...—Sai dio un resumen detallado de lo ocurrido y tras analizar la situación Kakashi tomo una decisión.

— Esto es algo complicado, pero tendremos que tener en custodia a estos dos jóvenes, se les tiene que tratar como invitados, Sakura ¿Cuál es su estado?—

— Están bien, Menma-san solo tiene que descansar veinticuatro horas y estará bien, Sasuke… Sasuke-san está bien, los golpes no representan riesgo alguno—

— Bien, Akaeri ¿Por qué estos dos jóvenes acabaron aquí? ¿Alguien los trajo a este lugar o qué ocurrió? ¿Cuánto tiempo les llevara reparar la maquina y obtener nuevos generadores?—

— No lo sé Hokage-sama, aun no hablo con mis tres subordinados, y, sobre la maquina no sufrió daños, por fortuna ayer habíamos instalado unos calibradores de voltaje, por lo que solo hay que cambiar el cableado quemado, pero sobre los generadores, creo que por lo menos necesitaremos una semana completa—

Kakashi se cruzo de brazos y supo en ese momento que tener a Menma y a Sasuke por ese tiempo le sería una tarea difícil.

— Como escucharon, Menma, Sasuke, lamentamos lo ocurrido, pero debemos aclarar primero porque ustedes acabaron aquí, ¿Podrían decirme lo que ocurrió?—

— Solo recuerdo que pasábamos por este lugar, pero desde nuestro mundo cuando una luz nos "trago"— Confeso Sasuke con sinceridad.

Menma asintió las palabras de su amigo, pero el pelinegro tenía algo que agregar.

— Recuerdo que vi a un hombre salir de esa luz pero solo vi que vestia como él— Señalo a uno de los Jounnin que estaba al lado de Naruto — Por la intensidad lumínica no pude ver su rostro ni otra cosa— Termino Menma de relatar su recuerdo lamentándose no poder dar más información que aclarará su accidente.

— Entiendo, bien, esa información nos servirá de mucho, por mientras tienen que tomar un descanso…—

— Kakashi-sensei ¿Podrían quedarse en mi casa? La semana pasada termine de amueblarla y hay mucho espacio—

El peliblanco pensó unos segundos concluyendo que solo Naruto podría mantener a raya a su contraparte en dado caso que ocurriera un incidente mientras que por el otro Sasuke no abría problema alguno.

— Supongo que no hay inconveniente, pero, Sakura y Sai ¿Pueden ayudar a Naruto?—

Los dos asintieron levemente al no sentirse tan seguros de poder lidiar con eso.

— Bien, Naruto llévalos contigo, más tarde iré a ver que necesitan e informarles sobre la información que recaudemos—

Sasuke asintió agradecido mientras que Menma solo chasqueo la lengua con fastidio.

— ¡Teme! ¡Hey reacciona!—Le grito Naruto a su amigo el Uchiha que parecía aun no procesar ni asumir lo que pasaba frente a él, para Sasuke todo eso era una pesadilla o peor aún estaba en el peor y más estúpido Genjutsu.

— Mi contraparte es muy oscura, parece deprimido— Dijo el otro Sasuke acercándose al Uchiha de ese mundo.

Sasuke sintió que toda su sangre hirvió con el comentario de su contraparte, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento las llamas de su Amaterasu saldrían de su cuerpo.

— Tranquilos chicos, Sasuke-san no diga esos comentarios—

— Lo siento, pero me parece muy sombrío, vamos hombre sonríe un poco— Dijo el otro Sasuke sin intensión de ofender a su contraparte.

Sakura miro con un poco de miedo al Uchiha, su mirada decía que asesinaría al otro, por lo que la pelirrosa decidió que lo más prudente era apartarlos en ese mismo instante.

— Na… Naruto, hay que llevarlos a tu casa, han de estar cansados— Le casi rogo la pelirrosa a su amigo, ya que el chakra de Sasuke comenzaba a fluir equivalentemente a su enojo.

— Si, vamos chicos, ¡Son mis invitados especiales!—Grito energéticamente el rubio provocando que su yo pelinegro gruñera en desacuerdo.

— Sasuke-kun tranquilízate, él no eres tu— Le dijo Sakura tratando de hacerlo sentir bien.

— Sakura… ese payaso estúpido me está dejando en ridículo…— Contesto el Uchiha entre dientes sin aceptar aun la presencia del otro.

— Tómalo con calma Sasuke-kun, solo será una semana—

— Sakura ¿Has visto como actúa? Es un imbécil—

La pelirrosa recordó de nuevo lo sucedido semanas atrás, pero esta vez Sakura sintió un poco de enojo.

— Al menos él es amable— Le respondió dejando plantado al Uchiha.

…..

— ¡Aaahh que bueno estuvo todo!—Dijo el otro Sasuke terminando de comer — Naruto eres muy amable—

— No es nada, es lo menos que podía hacer por lo que paso—

Menma miraba por todos lados, la casa de su contraparte ere diferente a como lucía la suya.

— ¿Tienes papas fritas?—Pregunto el pelinegro Uzumaki a Naruto.

— No, lo siento, pero podría ir a comprarlas, Sakura-chan ¿Podrías quedarte con ellos en lo que llega Sai?—

— Si, ve con cuidado—

— Voy contigo, no me gusta estar quieto— Dijo Menma yendo tras Naruto.

Sakura trago duro pensando que se quedaría a solas con el otro Sasuke. Toda la tarde el Uchiha se la había pasado coqueteándole y lanzándole indirectas.

Cuando quiso protestar fue demasiado tarde, los dos Uzumakis habían salido.

— Sakura-chan, cuéntame sobre ti, pareces ser una chica interesante— Le pidió acercándose a ella.

La pelirrosa se puso totalmente nerviosa, y no era que le desagradará la presencia del Uchiha, pero le parecía demasiado raro.

— Yo… yo… digo, soy una kunoichi medico y debido a mi control de chakra pude dominar el Byakugon que me permite pelear al frente de batalla—

— Oh interesante, cuéntame más Sakura-chan— Le dijo posando su brazo sobre el cuello de Sakura.

La pelirrosa respingo por el contacto, la piel del brazo del chico era tan cálida que pequeños escalofríos recorrieron su espalda.

— Sasuke-san, debó de levantar los platos— Dijo tratando de quitarse de encima al Uchiha.

— Que señorita más noble, yo te ayudo—

…..

— Es un imbécil ¿Cómo puede actuar así? Parece un tipo lleno de hormonas, playboy ¿Cómo alguien como él puede existir en otro mundo pretendiendo ser yo? ¡ES RIDICULO! ¡PONE EN VERGÜENZA AL CLAN UCHIHA!—Gritaba Sasuke caminando por las calles de Konoha.

El Uchiha había intentado mantener su furia a raya, pero al recordar las palabras de Sakura solo lo enfurecía más.

— ¿Cómo pudo decirme algo así? ¿Amable? ¿Ese imbécil es amable? ¡SOLO LO DIJO PARA SEDUCIRLA! ¿Es la casa de Naruto?...—El Uchiha se detuvo frente a ella y casi tragándose el orgullo camino hacia ella.

No escuchaba ningun ruido, algo raro para ser la casa de Naruto, ya que como era el rubio debería de tener un escándalo adentro.

Toco la puerta pero al ver que estaba abierta entro sin siquiera saludar.

Camino con cuidado hasta la sala de estar pero lo que vio hizo que explotara ahí mismo.

— ¡Chidori!— Grito al ver como su contraparte tenia a una muy sonrojada y casi desmayada Sakura inclinada mientras que él trataba de besarla.

…..

 **Aclaraciones:**

* Decidí dejarle el cabello negro a Menma ya que me gusta más de ese modo xD

Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones :D


	2. Celos y peleas

¡IMPACTADA!

Así es como quede al ver la gran aceptación de este fic.

Solo puedo decir: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS Y POR LOS QUE LO PUSIERON COMO FAVORITOS.

Gracias a: **Lobox, cinlayj2, Maytelu, DaniiiiLokis, erikaeri, Pao95, Yami no Emi, Natsuki Hiroto, yamii20, AkemeMxwell, miirellinu, DianaMounr, JA Uzumaki, Chia SR, samilinda, Sandy-Taisho96, Ary Garcioyama, Mona Hime, gabi, diliapv perez, Dia9520, Kasumineko, milara Uchiha, idk Haruno, Mkristal, aRiElLa 95, Kurisuteru 95, akire-chan, Usako-chan y a los cuatro que dejaron reviews como anomimos. Tambien a Aby Jackson Chase, Bloddy cherry, BloodyDarkRose9, E, cherry Lizz, Death Parade2810, KaryKudo-chan, Kenya Uchiha O.o, Luchy 10, Natsuki Hiroto, Pao95, Roxabe24Love, SailorNeoQueen, Sakmiru, Tsuki no Haruka, akiles dragnel, amale lovesme, andynieblasflo, carlys love, idontknow nothing, krounbain, kurisuteru** **-chan, meiliing, miirellinu, sakura 1402, solchuu martin 1, umairali 332, xcrxzylovex, Yuki-chan 22, 97elizabeth, Kathvalmont** y a **Maria J.**

 **DUDAS:** Sobre como se ve Sasuke: tiene el corte de cabello que tenía el Sasuke original durante la guerra, viste de pantalón negro y chaleco azul abotonado únicamente los dos "botones centrales con varias vendas sobre su torso y el símbolo de su clan en la espalda.

Menma: camisa larga de color negro sin abrochar dejando a la vista el sello de su estomago, con cintas de color negro y rojo a lo largo de sus brazos y pantalón de color negro, con vendas blancas sobre su pierna izquierda.

Sin más que agregar, pasen y lean.

 **SASUKE, SAKURA Y EL OTRO SASUKE**

 **CAPITULO 02.- CELOS Y PELEAS**

— ¡Chidori!— Grito al ver como su contraparte tenia a una muy sonrojada y casi desmayada Sakura inclinada, mientras que trataba de besarla.

— Sa… Sa… ¡Sasuke-kun!—grito Sakura al ver al Uchiha venir hacia donde estaba ella y el otro Sasuke.

El nombrado se detuvo al escuchar la voz nerviosa de Sakura, y, por un segundo pensó que sería mejor tranquilizarse, pero, con una sonrisa fanfarrona y altiva, el Uchiha de la otra dimensión formo un chidori mucho más grande que el de su contraparte, provocando que el original se enfureciera aun más.

— Ven, ¿Qué esperas?—lo reto el playboy dándole una señal con la mano para que viniera hacia él.

El enojo de Sasuke fue tan descomunal que las llamas del Amaterasu comenzaron a formarse bajos sus pies. Sasuke no supo cuando activo el rinnegan en su ojo derecho, y, mucho menos de que su ira había provocado que el Mangekyu sharingan eterno activara uno de sus ataques más fuertes.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? Imbécil— le pregunto ignorando por completo a Sakura.

— ¡Un momento! ¡Paren los dos!— les ordeno Sakura viendo que el Amaterasu comenzaba a quemar el piso de la casa de Naruto — ¿Qué demonios les pasa a los dos?—pregunto interponiéndose entre ambos— Supriman sus chidoris ¡Pero ahora mismo!

El Sasuke original, la miro de reojo notando que la de cabello rosa hablaba en serio, pero, notando la actitud arrogante y burlona de su contraparte, decidió no hacer caso de la petición de Sakura.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Por favor, haz lo que te pido!— le rogo mirándolo a los ojos.

El Uchiha chasqueo la lengua con enojo, y sin que se lo pidiera otra vez redujo el chidori hasta hacerlo desaparecer al mismo tiempo en que apagaba el Amaterasu y desactivaba el sharingan y el rinnegan.

— Vaya, veo que solo aparentas ser rudo, a las chicas les gustan los hombres sinceros ¿O no, Sakura-chan?— dijo con absoluta burla mientras miraba a la Haruno de pies a cabeza.

— Sasuke… los dos… quiero decir ambos, por favor no discutan ni traten de armar un escándalo, no aquí, por favor— pidió Sakura sintiendo como la tensión crecía entre los dos Sasukes.

— Oh si, vete yo de esta dimensión, Sakura-chan y yo nos la estábamos pasando muy bien— dijo para humillarlo frente a la Haruno.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Sasuke-kun no digas cosas que se puedan malinterpretar!—le pidió al Uchiha de la otra dimensión.

El original sintió una punzada en su orgullo al escuchar como Sakura llamaba a su contraparte igual que él, se suponía que era la forma en que ella lo llamaba, solo a él, y, aunque muchas mujeres lo llamarán del mismo modo, sentía que Sakura era la única de la cual no se fastidiaba cuando le decía así, es más, le gustaba demasiado cuando lo nombraba de ese modo. Era tan profundo, con cariño, con sentimiento, en pocas palabras "Era especial" un vinculo que ambos habían formado a través de los años.

— ¿Qué no es cierto? ¡Pero si los dos estaban a punto de besarse!—grito furico y enardecido mientras los señalaba a ambos.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!—replico Sakura sonrojándose con violencia.

— Vamos Sakura-chan, no mientas, solo dile lo que quiere escuchar, él solo esta celoso.

— ¿Celoso? ¿Yo celoso? ¿Eres imbécil? ¿Por qué estaría celoso?

— Aparte de mentiroso tsundere, que pésimo hombre resultaste ser, no pensé que mi versión de este mundo fuera un cobarde— le dijo poniéndose frente a él.

Sakura tembló un poco al ver que la pelea entre ambos sería inevitable.

— ¿Cobarde? ¡No soy no jamás he sido un cobarde!—grito empujando con su única mano a su otra versión.

— ¡Uh! ¡Bien! ¡Pelea! Pero hagas lo que hagas jamás podrás negar que te gusta Sakura-chan ¿O me equivoco?—le dejo en claro sintiéndose superior a él.

Sasuke abría y cerraba buscando la manera de negar lo que el otro había dicho, pero en su interior, el Uchiha se sentía más que humillado y derrotado.

— _¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil y caer en su juego? ¡Qué idiota soy!—_ se dijo a sí mismo al tiempo que buscaba dar una excusa más o menos creíble.

— ¡Chicos ya paren! Sasuke-kun, por favor no digas algo que no es cierto— le pidió al segundo Uchiha, ya que, ella misma hubiera visto la reacción de su compañero, pensó que solo había sido un mero reflejo o reacción típica del Uchiha, por supuesto que ella misma se mentía para poder hacerse falsas ilusiones.

— Sakura-chan, no seas tontita, ese idiota está enamorado de ti, pero es tan imbécil que no lo quiere aceptar, pero, eso me da oportunidad para cortejarte, yo soy mejor partido para ti que ese cubito de hielo— declaro el Uchiha de la otra dimensión sin pena alguna.

Sasuke quedo helado y blanco como el papel; muchas veces había evitado que Naruto corriera directamente hacia Sakura y le dijera que él estaba enamorado de ella, incluso llego a amenazarlo de que si lo hacía le diría a Hinata varios momentos vergonzosos que había pasado durante sus primeras misiones con el equipo siete.

— ¡Solo mírate! Ni siquiera lo puedes negar, Sakura-chan necesita a un hombre que la cuide y no que la ignore y la haga sentir mal, es decir no a un idiota como tú.

— Para, por favor para, tú no sabes nada por lo que él ha tenido que pasar— le pidió Sakura sintiéndose culpable por lo que el otro Uchiha daba por hecho.

— Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, cuando un hombre ama a una mujer no importa cuanto haya sufrido en el pasado, si la ama hará lo que sea para protegerla, el solo prefiere mantener su orgullo antes de aceptar lo que siente.

— ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Sakura! ¡Ni quien la quisiera!—grito Sasuke cansado de ser humillado y puesto en evidencia, pero al terminar su declaración supo que había cometido uno de los errores más grandes de su vida — No, yo…

— ¿No me quieres? ¿Y qué demonios fue lo que paso "esa" noche cuando estabas ebrio? ¿Solo querías ver si te acostabas conmigo? ¿Querías que fuera tu puta? ¡Te amo Sasuke-kun pero no permitiré ser la estúpida que pienses que este a tu disposición para satisfacer tus necesidades!—le grito mientras lloraba con rabia y con el corazón roto.

El Sasuke original camino hacia ella para tratar de arreglar lo que había dicho pero ella, lo evadió corriendo al otro lado de la sala

— Sakura yo no…

— ¡Váyanse los dos! ¡Largo los dos!—les grito sin dejar de llorar.

— Pero yo no tengo a donde ir— contesto el otro Uchiha.

Recordando que estaba en la casa de Naruto, la Haruno corrió a la puerta desapareciendo antes de que alguno de los dos la detuviera.

— Bien hecho romeo, bien hecho— le dijo el segundo Uchiha a su contraparte.

— Di una palabra más y te mato— le advirtió Sasuke desenfundando su katana, con la clara intensión de partirlo en dos.

El otro solo alzo sus brazos y con una sonrisa más grande camino hacia él.

— Si lo haces, tendrás muchos problemas ¿O me equivoco?

Reprimiendo su sed de sangre, Sasuke guardo su katana y camino directo a la salida.

— La próxima vez, es mejor que no te encuentre solo.

— ¿Es amenaza?

— Tómalo como quieras, pero si le pones un dedo encima a Sakura, tómalo como un hecho— le advirtió desapareciendo en medio de una cortina de humo.

 **Minutos antes cerca del centro de Konoha.**

— ¿Papas? ¿Enserio? ¿No pudiste decir una mejor excusa?—le pregunto Naruto a Menma, porque, aunque pareciera tonto y despistado, el rubio había notado la incomodidad de su contraparte al haber llegado a su casa.

— Lo siento, solo que… es algo raro pensar que mis padres murieron en este mundo— contesto Menma con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

Naruto miro al cielo con nostalgia al recordar la vez cuando había conocido a sus padres en la otra dimensión.

— Si, lo sé, pero, ellos me vigilan desde donde el lugar donde están, cuando me siento solo, tengo la sensación de que me cuidan— respondió con total sinceridad.

— Yo… yo fui un mal hijo, hice todas esas cosas que solo hizo preocupar a mis padres, los avergoncé y casi destruyo la aldea, pero a pesar de todo eso, cuando me trajiste de vuelta, ellos me perdonaron… no merecí que ellos me perdonarán— confeso sintiéndose un asco de persona — Tu eres el hijo que ellos merecía y no yo.

Naruto se detuvo en seco para después tocarlo del hombro.

— No digas eso, las cosas pasan por algo, y aunque mis padres hayan muerto, lo hicieron para protegerme. Pase una niñez muy dura pero ahora tengo lo que siempre quise. Deja de pensar en el pasado y vive tu presente— le dijo mirándolo con seriedad — Cuida de tus padre— finalizo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— Es cierto lo que dicen, en esta dimensión todos son lo opuesto a nosotros, o al revés, como sea, el punto es que eres totalmente diferente a mí, pero eso me alegra. ¿Amigos?—pregunto un poco sonrojado.

— ¡Por supuesto!—contesto Naruto feliz de hacer un nuevo amigo — ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Menma asintió mientras ambos retomaban su camino.

— ¿El Sasuke de tu dimensión está enamorado de la Sakura de allá?—pregunto al ver como el Uchiha había cortejado tan descaradamente a su amiga.

— Si, solo que él ya se canso de persuadirla, la Sakura de mi mundo es muy seca e indiferente con Sasuke, se preocupa por los demás pero trata de mantenerlo en secreto es algo fría pero todo el mundo la aprecia y su única misión es convertirse en la Hokage, tal y como lo fue su padre.

Naruto escuchaba con atención pero no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido con lo último.

— Así que la relación de Sasuke y Sakura-chan es al revés que la de aquí… ¿Crees que por eso el Sasuke de tu mundo se sienta atraído por esta Sakura-chan?

— Es lo más probable, pero, creo que solo esta deslumbrado por ella.

— ¡Ah esto será un gran problema! El Sasuke de aquí es un completo idiota, he tratado por meses el que se le confiese a Sakura-chan pero no quiere. Le advertí que llegaría en momento en que otro hombre vendría a por Sakura-chan, pero no me creyó— se lamento el rubio entrando a la supermercado.

— Sería algo malo que el Sasuke de mi mundo en verdad se enamorará de esta Sakura, ¿Y si planeamos algo para que el Sasuke de esta dimensión se le confiese por fin a esta Sakura?—propuso al estar preocupado por lo que su amigo podría hacer.

Menma conocía perfectamente a su compañero, el pelinegro Uzumaki sabía hasta donde era capaz de llegar con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Sasuke era demasiado terco pero siempre actuaba teniendo un buen plan, y, a diferencia del Sasuke de esta dimensión, jamás se precipitaba y lo que más le gustaba era usar su ágil lengua para envolver a sus adversarios.

— Es una buena idea, pero, será muy difícil convencer al Teme de que lo haga, pero si me ayudas creo que será menos difícil.

— Eso espero— contesto tomando un par de bolsas de papas.

 **Del otro lado de la aldea:**

— Bien, es todo por hoy, Tsunade-sama deberíamos ir a descansar— pidió Shizune viendo terminado todo el papeleo del Hospital.

— Si, pero, primero vamos a comer algo, estoy hambrienta.

— Ahora que recuerdo no hemos comido desde la mañana, ¿Vamos al restaurante de Shima-san?

— Si, solo apúrate— le ordeno la rubia a su asistente.

Tras salir del hospital y caminar tranquilamente directo a la zona de restaurantes, las dos mujeres se detuvieron al ver a Sakura cruzar la calle.

— ¡Sakura!—le grito fuertemente Tsunade para que pudiera verla.

La de cabello rosa se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su maestra. Quiso salir huyendo del lugar pero al ver que la quinta se acercaba a ella, no le quedo más opción que limpiarse las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te hizo ahora el mocoso Uchiha?—

— Tsunade-sama, estoy bien, él no…

— No me mientas Sakura, solo él puede ponerte de ese modo, ven conmigo ahora mismo— le dijo arrastrándola hacia el restaurante.

— ¡Tsunade-sama!

— No digas ni una palabra, debes de olvidarte de ese mocoso, ¡Shima-san tomaremos la mesa del fondo! ¡Y traiga Sake!— pidió evitando que Sakura le replicara.

Shizune negó pensado en la gran cuenta que tendrían que pagar, pero, esta vez lo dejaría pasara al ver el estado en que se encontraba Sakura.

— Dime ¿Qué te paso? Y no te estoy pidiendo si me quieres contar, te lo estoy ordenando— le dijo Tsunade a Sakura para que se pudiera desahogar.

Explicándole con pena todo lo sucedido desde la llegada de los dos de la otra dimensión, hasta la pelea entre los dos Sasukes, Sakura se detuvo.

— Kakashi me dijo del incidente que los trajo a esta dimensión, pero… ¿Quién demonios se cree Sasuke para haber actuado así?—grito Tsunade golpeando su puño contra la mesa.

— Tsunade-sama, Sakura, el otro Sasuke tiene razón, todo el mundo sabe lo que Sasuke siente por Sakura, eso quedo claro desde que regreso de la aldea. Muchos se han dado cuenta de la forma en que él cela a Sakura, como la mira y como en algunas ocasiones ronda por su casa sin tener el valor suficiente para entrar— dijo Shizune aclarando la situación.

— ¿Qué…? Shizune-san ¿Lo dice en serio?—pregunto una incrédula Sakura.

— Si, solo le tienes que preguntar a cualquiera, el hecho de que no te lo hayan dicho es por que aun desconfían de Sasuke y otros tantos le tienen un poco de miedo.

— ¿Ino y las demás lo sabían y no me lo dijeron?—pregunto sintiéndose un poco traicionada.

— Sakura ¿Les hubieras creído si te lo decían?—la cuestiono Shizune con dureza.

La Haruno se hundió de hombros comprendiendo el punto y, aunque sus amigas se lo hubieran dicho sabía que no les habría creído, o mejor dicho, se hubiera negado a creerlo.

— ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Ese mocoso necesita una buena lección! Debe de ser más sincero y menos idiota— dijo sirviéndole un poco de Sake a Sakura — Bebe y olvídate por lo menos un rato de ese Uchiha— le ordeno dándole la taza de Sake.

Anteriormente, Sakura se negaría a beber, pero esta vez estaba tan dolida que no pensó dos veces en aceptar la oferta de su maestra.

 **De regreso a la residencia Uzumaki.**

— Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Se encontrara bien Sakura-chan con el otro Sasuke?—pregunto Naruto antes de abrir la puerta.

Sin darle tiempo a que Menma contestara, Naruto entro a su casa, pero al momento de dar el primer paso, un olor a quemado invadió su nariz.

— ¿Qué es ese o…? ¡Qué le paso a mi piso!—grito Naruto viendo un circulo calcinado en la sala de su casa.

— Oh, bienvenidos, tardaron mucho— contesto el Uchiha que salía de la cocina.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?—pregunto Naruto alarmado mientras buscaba a su compañera.

— Bueno, verán…. — cinco minutos después—… Y después se fue completamente furioso.

— ¿Eh? ¿Hiciste que Sakura-chan y el Teme pelearan de ese modo? ¡Espera un momento! ¿Intentaste besar a Sakura-chan frente al Teme? ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Sabes cuánto me ha costado para qué el Teme acepte que le gusta Sakura-chan? ¡Ahhhh! ¿Ahora qué hago?—grito Naruto enojado pero a su vez desesperado.

— Alguien le tenía que bajar los humos a mi contraparte, lo negó todo e incluso insulto a Sakura-chan, yo no tengo la culpa de nada— el otro Sasuke trato de justificarse, pero, al fin y al cabo tenia parte de razón — Odio a ese tipo de personas, y me molesta que sea la versión mía de esta dimensión— contesto poniendo cara seria.

— Sasuke, fuiste demasiado lejos, recuerda que nos iremos en una semana, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Enamorar a esta Sakura? ¿Quedarte si corresponde tus sentimientos?—le pregunto Menma mientras abría una de las bolsas de papas que había comprado.

— No lo sé, pero, solo hare lo que mi corazón me dicte, y, no sería mala idea quedarme en esta dimensión, me agrada demasiado como para regresar.

Quedándose con la mano a la altura de la boca y sosteniendo una papa frita, Menma miro fríamente a su amigo.

— Sasuke, no digas tonterías…

— Menma, estoy siendo sincero.

— ¡Oi! ¡Un momento! ¡No puedes quedarte aquí!—le grito Naruto sintiéndose acorralado y sin saber qué hacer si ese Sasuke se quedaba en esa dimensión.

— ¿Hay algún problema con que me quede? Si lo hay hablare con el Hokage— contesto el otro Sasuke seguro de lo que haría.

Menma se rasco la cabeza comprendiendo que nada haría que su amigo se abstuviera de la decisión que había tomado.

— Lamento la tardanza, pero estaba ayudando a Kakashi-sempai— se disculpo Sai que por fin llegaba a la casa de Naruto.

— Sai, ¿Puedes quedarte con ellos? Solo serán un par de minutos, tengo que ir a ver a Sasuke.

El pálido pensó un poco en los inconvenientes, pero viendo que Naruto parecía un poco desesperado, acepto la petición de su amigo.

— No tardes.

….

— Soy un imbécil, un completo imbécil— se decía Sasuke a si mismo mientras salía de la casa de Sakura.

Tras haberse marchado de la casa de Naruto, el Uchiha pensó que lo mejor era ir tras Sakura, pero, para su mala suerte, la Haruno no había ido a su hogar.

— ¿Dónde se metió? Ino Yamanaka no está, se fue con la mujer Hyuga, ¿Dónde podrá estar Sakura? Demonios, la hice en grande— gruñía Sasuke entre dientes.

No sabía si sentirse enojado, preocupado, molesto, iracundo o simplemente irritado por lo estúpido como había actuado.

— ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo? No puedo llegar y solo disculparme, ni siquiera permitirá que le diga una palabra, ¡Demonios! ¡Me dijo que me ama!— dijo en voz alta al momento que golpeaba un árbol y lo partía en dos.

— ¿Sabías que eso se considera vandalismo?—le pregunto Kakashi que venía desde la dirección de la torre Hokage — ¿Cuál es la razón para la que estés tan mal? Te ves terrible.

— Es culpa de ese idiota, de mi yo de la otra dimensión, Kakashi, cooperaré en lo que sea con tal de regresar a esos dos a su mundo— pidió Sasuke casi rogándole al Hokage.

Kakashi rio divertido a través de su máscara, la última vez que había visto así desesperado a Sasuke había sido durante una misión cuando apenas el equipo siete se había formado.

— ¿De qué te ríes? No es gracioso.

— Sasuke, es algo grato verte actuar más humanamente, y mucho más lo es cuando actúas así por Sakura.

— ¿Quién menciono a Sakura? Ella no tiene nada que ver aquí.

— Hay Sasuke, pareces un niño, deberías de aprovechar esta situación y por fin ser sincero contigo y con ella, ¿Sabes que Sakura tiene pretendientes tan importantes como comerciantes y algunos hijos de líderes de aldeas aliadas? No seas tonto, ¿O piensas reproducirte por mitosis para restaurar tu clan?

— ¿Te estás burlando de mi?

— Ese es el punto, y, Naruto ha hecho lo suficiente para ayudarte, pero él también se cansara de solapar todas tus tonterías— le dijo Kakashi sabiendo que el rubio ya estaba al borde de la desesperación por todos sus intentos fallidos de convencer a Sasuke de confesarse a Sakura.

— ¡Teme! ¿Qué demonios le dijiste a Sakura-chan?—le grito Naruto que llegaba desde el otro lado de la calle.

— Ts, lo que me faltaba— se quejo el Uchiha mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

— ¡Teme! ¡Ve con Sakura-chan y pídele perdón! O de lo contrario jamás volverá a hablarte.

— ¿Qué crees que pensé hacer? Fui hasta su casa pero no estaba.

— ¡Pues vamos a buscarla! ¡Nos vemos luego Kakashi-sensei!—dijo arrastrando al Uchiha con él.

— El que sus problemas sean amorosos, me hace sentir más viejo— susurro Kakashi viendo como sus dos alumnos desaparecían — Creo que es la segunda vez que lo digo en el día.

Los dos amigos recorrieron las calles de Konoha durante más de un hora, pero al parecer la Haruno se había esfumado.

— ¡Sakura espera!— le pidió Shizune mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

— ¡No! ¡Tengo que ir a… golpear a ese idiota! ¡No me importa que aun lo ame! ¡Es un idiota!—grito Sakura que estaba totalmente ebria.

— ¡Sakura no arreglaras nada de ese modo!

— ¡Haré que ese Uchiha pague!—amenazo la de pelo rosa mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Cerca de ahí, Sai junto Shikamaru le enseñaban a Menma y Sasuke los alrededores de la aldea, ya que, el Nara había recibido la orden por parte de Kakashi de darle aviso a Naruto y a Sakura para que llevaran a los recién llegados a un pequeño paseo, pero, cuando Shikamaru vio que ninguno de sus dos compañeros estaba en la casa, decidió que él y Sai serían los que llevarían a cabo la misión.

— ¡Es Sakura-chan!—grito el Sasuke de la otra dimensión corriendo hacia donde estaba la de cabello rosa.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto al verla sonrojada, producto del consumo de alcohol.

— ¡Tu! ¡Uchiha idiota! ¡Ya no lloraré por ti!—le dijo pensando que era él Sasuke de su tiempo. L alcohol le estaba pasando factura por lo que no se deba cuenta de la diferencia.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Qué te paso?—le pregunto el Sasuke real que llegaba a empeorar la situación.

— ¿Are? ¡Es el Sasuke real! ¡Tú, te hablo a ti! ¡A partir de hoy, ya no voy a quererte!

— ¡Espera Sakura-chan! Estás ebria y no sabes lo que dices— trato Naruto de hacerla entrar en razón, pero al ver que el Sasuke real se acercaba a Sakura, detuvo su discurso, pero antes de que su amigo llegará frente a la Haruno, el otro Uchiha se interpuso entre ellos.

— Quítate idiota— le ordeno Sasuke a su otro yo.

— No, no le hagas caso, ¡Tu Uchiha, desde este momento quedas fuera de mi corazón! ¡No volveré a dejar que me humilles como lo hiciste hace rato!—le grito Sakura tomando de la mano al otro Sasuke y poniéndolo a su lado.

— ¿Qué?...—susurro Sasuke quedándose totalmente frio.

El Sasuke de la otra dimensión sonrió triunfante y antes de que su contraparte saliera del shock en el que había entrado, se arrodillo frente a Sakura.

— Sakura-chan, te felicito por tu decisión, y viendo que ahora alguien deberá sanar tu corazón ¿Aceptas a este humilde caballero como tu pretendiente?

La Haruno no contesto, solo lo jalo hacia arriba y sin quitarle de encima la vista al Sasuke original, beso al otro.

— Adiós Sasuke, y no vuelvas a buscarme—

….

Gracias por leer.

Sus comentarios, dudas y peticiones son bien recibidos.


	3. El dolor de las palabras

Tarde pero seguro.

Una gran disculpa por la espero, pero he tenido mucho trabajo.

Gracias a: **AkimeMaxwell, miirellinu, Adriss, Deathparade2810, cinlayj2,yomii20, Bloddy cherry, akilesdragneel, erikaeri, Sandy Taisho96, gabi, janett sevilla, Karula Namikaze, Emily, SakuraHaruno13, Milaea Uchiha, Lobox, DianaMounr, Yosei-san, Yami no Emi, Guest, Mkrista, GabiiSessYue, daliapv perez, Maytelu** y a los tres anónimos por sus reviews.

 **NOTA: APARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO AL SASUKE DE LA OTRA DIMENSIÓN SE LE DENOMINARÁ COMO "CHAROSUKE" EN GRAN PARTE DEL FIC, MANTENIENDO SU NOMBRE "SASUKE" SOLO CUANLO LO NOMBREN LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA. Todo esto se hace para que haya menos confusión y redundancia en la narrativa.**

 **SASUKE, SAKURA Y EL OTRO SASUKE**

 **CAPITULO 03.- EL DOLOR DE LAS PALABRAS**

Frio, helado, congelado, inmóvil, era los sinónimos que definían en este momento a Sasuke.

El Uchiha ni siquiera podía parpadear ante el gran asombro y dolor que le habían causado las palabras de Sakura, pero, lo que más le hacía daño era ver como la mujer que amaba besaba a su yo de otra dimensión.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ya para!—le exigió Naruto tomándola del brazo, haciendo que se separará de Charosuke.

— ¡Oi, oi, oi! Tranquilo amigo, esta bella dama ya tomó una decisión.

— Ven Sakura, te llevaré a tu casa, estás demasiado ebria, y ustedes tres, ni siquiera piensen en seguirnos— les ordeno Shizune mirando a Charosuke, Sasuke y Naruto.

— No ¡Yo me quiero quedar!—le rogo Sakura acercándose a Charosuke para poder irse con él.

Sin decir nada más, Shizune se acerco rápidamente a ella y cruzando el brazo sobre su espalda la sujeto para que no intentara escapar.

Aunque Shizune hubiera dado una orden, Naruto no quedaría satisfecho o conforme hasta que Sakura se retractará de lo que había dicho, y más al ver el estado vegetativo en el que había quedado su amigo.

— ¡Pero Shizune-san…!

— Nada de peros Naruto, este espectáculo está superando todo lo aceptable, ¡Piensa un poco en Sakura!

— ¡Pero yo me quiero quedar con Sasuke-kun!—grito Sakura mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Shizune.

— ¡Sakura ya te dije que…!— Shizune se quedo a media regaño cuando de la nada Tsunade tomo de la cintura a la Haruno echándosela sobre al hombro, como si se tratase de costal de papas.

— ¡Suélteme Tsunade-sama!

— Sakura ¿Te atreves a darme una orden?—le susurro Tsunade con voz tenebrosa, haciendo que Sakura comenzara a tartamudear cosas sin sentido.

— Ustedes, regresen, esto se acabo, y tu Kakashi, deja de divertirte y pon orden— le ordeno al Hokage mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

— Sai… ¿Podrías llevar a Menma y a Sasuke a la casa de Naruto?—le pidió secamente al pálido ex-anbu.

Siendo una orden directa del Hokage y por el gran respeto que le tenía al haber sido su sempai, Sai acepto sin siquiera hacer uno de sus típicos comentarios.

— _Vaya, que problema_ — se dijo Shikamaru para sí mismo notando el odio con el que miraba Sasuke a Charosuke — Ten cuidado Naruto, Sasuke parece que explotará en cualquier momento— le advirtió a su amigo en voz baja, al ver la actitud casi bestial que el Uchiha despedía de su cuerpo.

El rubio solo bufo un poco molesto, pero no era por la actitud de Sasuke, sino por lo que Sakura había hecho.

— Shikamaru acompaña a Sai. Naruto, llévate a Sasuke— le pidió Kakashi al rubio para que no intentará ir contra su otro yo.

— Eso haré Kakashi-sensei, vamos Teme—

— No… mataré a ese imbécil…— dijo con voz rasposa al mismo tiempo en que sacaba su katana.

El Hokage solo rodo los ojos imaginando que eso pasaría, pero por el momento, solo observaría, dejando que Naruto se hiciera cargo del Uchiha.

— ¡Detente idiota! ¿Qué harás después de matarlo? ¿Crees que esa es la solución? ¡Piensa con calma!

— ¿Calma? ¿Me estás diciendo que este calmado cuando ese imbécil beso a Sakura? ¡El idiota eres tú si piensas que podré mantenerme tranquilo!—le grito mientras su chakra aumentaba con su enojo — ¡Yo lo mato!—dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia Charosuke.

— ¡Sasuke te lo advierto! ¡Detente!—grito tomándolo de la capa y haciendo que resbalará.

— ¡Suéltame Naruto o también te golpearé!

— ¡Pues inténtalo idiota!

Sin darle aviso, Sasuke tiro su katana a un lado y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

— ¡Teme!—le grito correspondiéndole el golpe cargado con el chakra de Kurama.

— ¡Tu bastardo idiota!—dijo Sasuke dándole otro puñetazo que despedía pequeños rayos del chidori.

— ¿Seguirán así hasta que uno de los dos quede noqueado?—pregunto Kakashi colocándose a lado de los dos.

— ¡No te metas Kakashi! A ti no te incumbe lo que haga.

— Estás equivocado Sasuke, si algo le llega a pasar al otro Sasuke… bueno, tu sabes, sería un problema demasiado serio ¿Entiendes?

— Me importa en lo más mínimo lo que digas, ese imbécil hizo algo que jamás le perdonaré, y si no quieres que a ti también te golpee para sacarte de mi camino lo haré— contesto Sasuke tomando de nuevo su katana al mismo tiempo en que se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que le salía de la nariz.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Ahora le echas la culpa al otro Sasuke, pero tanto tú como Sakura-chan tienen parte de la culpa. Tu por ser un idiota orgulloso, Sakura-chan por dejarse llevar por el alcohol y el otro teme… ¡El solo aprovecho la tontería que le dijiste a Sakura-chan para poder acercársele! ¡Así que no vengas a reclamarle lo que hizo solo porque tu le diste esa oportunidad!—le grito Naruto para que entendiera que su única opción era pensar en un plan para poder hablar con Sakura.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué deje que ese imbécil se siga riendo y burlando de mi? ¿Dejarle a Sakura a su entera disposición? ¡Eso jamás lo permitiré!

— ¡Pues no lo sé! ¡Piensa en algo! Tú eres el idiota que lo hecho todo a perder. Si solo fueras menos orgulloso y te le hubieras confesado a Sakura-chan…

Herido y humillado, Sasuke enfundo su katana para después caminar rumbo a su casa.

— Déjame solo— le pidió a Naruto, adivinando que lo seguiría aun cuando se lo había advertido.

Kakashi le hizo una señal al rubio para que fuera tras el dolido Uchiha, o de lo contrario podría decidir hacer cualquier locura.

….

Tsunade miraba desaprobatoriamente a una Sakura que tomaba un remedio para bajar su nivel de alcohol en la sangre, pero, pese a eso, la ahora retirada Hokage, se culpaba de haber impulsado a su alumna a beber. En un principio, Tsunade pensó que el hacer que Sakura ahogara sus penas en el alcohol sería algo bueno, y no que terminaría en un desastre total.

— ¿Ya? ¿Te sientes mejor?—le pregunto Shizune a la Haruno tras haber tomado un liquido color verde.

— Si, gracias Shizune-san— contesto sin querer mirar a Tsunade.

— Sakura ¿Qué demonios fue todo ese show que diste? ¿Enserio piensas salir con el Sasuke de la otra dimensión y dejar al Sasuke de este mundo?—le pregunto la rubia de forma ruda y descortés.

— Tsunade-sama yo… ¡Soy una idiota! ¡No quise decir eso! Solo… Yo solo dije lo primero que se me ocurrió ¡Yo amo a Sasuke-kun!—dijo mientras lloraba como niña pequeña.

La quinta Hokage bufo fuertemente sintiendo que su sangre hervía como verdadera lava. Jamás entendió ni jamás entendería el por qué su mejor alumna y futura sucesora se había enamorado de un "idiota-arrogante-frio-egoísta-y-odioso" Sasuke. Según Tsunade, Sakura debía de buscar a alguien que la amara y respetara, así como le diera su respectivo lugar como una digna mujer.

— Sakura, eres casi como mi hija, y me duele que sigas sufriendo por ese Uchiha, o más bien por esos dos Uchihas, ¡Esto es lo peor que te pudo haber pasado! ¿Pretendes estar con uno para hacer sufrir al otro? —Le pregunto mientras le tocaba la cabeza con cariño — Sakura, todo acabará cuando el otro Sasuke regrese a su tiempo ¿O piensas que él se quedará aquí, o en todo caso que tu podrás ir tras él para vivir en el otro mundo? Sakura… las cosas no son como tú piensas, es un gran riesgo el tan solo que Menma y Sasuke estén en este lugar. Cada ser vivo tiene que vivir en su respectiva dimensión.

Sakura miró con asombro a su maestra. Tsunade solía ser volátil, pero no por eso era una mujer que no pensará las cosas con calma, y Sakura supo que no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí misma. Su maestra había hablado con la verdad y ahora solo debía de afrontar las consecuencias.

— Tsunade-sama ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero que Sasuke-kun vuelva a herirme pero tampoco quiero disculparme con él, además, el otro Sasuke-kun no tiene la culpa de lo que hice… no quiero que sufra por mi culpa.

— Habla con la verdad y no esperes que se dé otro mal entendido. Estabas ebria y tu lengua fue más rápida que tu cerebro, así que date una ducha y ve a dormir que mañana tendrás que arreglar este desastre ¿Entendiste lo qué tienes que hacer?

— Si, gracias Tsunade-sama— dijo sintiéndose totalmente agradecida por los consejos de su maestra.

— Tsunade-sama, es tarde— le dijo Shizune viendo que ya eran más de las nueve de la noche.

…..

— Teme ¡Deja ya de beber! ¡Te pondrás igual o peor que Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué los dos piensan que pueden arreglar sus problemas con el alcohol? ... no lo comprendo—se quejo Naruto retirando una de las tres botellas de Sake que tenía Sasuke en la mesa de su casa.

— ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Qué nunca te cansas de hablar y de decir tonterías?

— ¡No soy una persona inteligente como tú! Pero al menos yo sé reconocer cuando me equivoco, al contrario de ti que siempre hace tonterías solo por su orgullo— contesto Naruto poniendo el dedo en la llaga.

El rostro de Sasuke estaba enrojecido a causa de todo el alcohol que había tomado, y aunque Naruto lo amenazo de que no bebiera al final ya había consumido tanto alcohol que para una persona normal ya le hubiera dado un coma etílico, pero Sasuke era demasiado resistente al Sake.

Refiriéndose a lo anterior, la razón por la que antes se había embriagado tanto antes de ir con Sakura y llegar hasta el punto de casi tener sexo, había sido porque Kiba lo había retado a un concurso de bebidas, siendo Sasuke el obvio ganador.

— Ts, ¿Cómo pudiste ganarme en conseguir una mujer?—le pregunto con rabia al tiempo que se servía más Sake.

Por primera vez en la tarde Naruto sonrió con arrogancia y sintiéndose superior a Sasuke.

— Teme, es porque cuando me di cuenta de que Hinata-chan en verdad estaba enamorada de mi, pero fue hasta que paso lo de Toneri cuando me di cuenta que amaba a Hinata-chan— le dijo recordando todos los recuerdos que el genjutsu le había transmitido— Teme, tu siempre supiste lo que Sakura-chan sentía por ti, y aunque hace poco lo hayas aceptado, siempre te sentiste atraído por ella.

Sasuke miro al suelo sin poder replicar lo que Naruto había dicho.

— Naruto, ¿Soy tan idiota?—pregunto dejando su orgullo a un lado, tal vez el alcohol le comenzaba a hacer efecto.

El rubio comenzó a reír a pleno pulmón, jamás en su vida creyó que el gran Sasuke Uchiha admitiera serlo.

— ¡Te lo he dicho todo este tiempo!—le grito sin dejar de reír —Sasuke, creo que deberás de beber más seguido para que seas más sincero ¡Bien! ¿Quieres recuperar a Sakura-chan?

— Hmp— grupo el Uchiha a modo de respuesta.

— Ok, ¿Harás lo que te pida?

Sasuke lo miro de reojo pensando que no sería buena idea tomar los consejos de Naruto.

— ¿Tan bajo he caído como para pedir tu ayuda?—pregunto antes de empinarse la ultima botella de Sake hasta beber la última gota.

Naruto solo negó sin dejar de sonreír.

— _Por fin me podré vengar del teme_ _—_ se dijo internamente recordando todas esas veces donde Sasuke lo había hecho verse mal.

— ¡Bien! ¡Da inicio el plan "Conquistando a Sakura-chan"!—grito entusiasmado por lo que haría.

Naruto había luchado mucho para que Sasuke y Sakura estuvieran juntos. A ambos los veía como a sus hermanos, y al ver como ambos se amaban pero por diferentes razones (más por la falta de agallas de Sasuke) no habían podido estar juntos. El rubio sentía que era casi su obligación el poder darles el empujón definitivo a ese par de "tontos" para que de una buena vez pudieran concretarse en una relación.

— Antes de empezar hay una cosa que me digas— le dijo a Sasuke mirándolo con extraña seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos y tensaba la mandíbula.

— ¿Qué?

— Sasuke ¿Qué sientes por Sakura-chan?—le pregunto sin perder la postura.

— ¿Eh? ¿Lo preguntas enserio?—pero al ver que Naruto no hacia ningún gesto de burla, pensó que el rubio intentaba jugar con él — ¡¿Para qué lo preguntas ai ya lo sabes?!

— Sasuke…

— Ts, no lo diré— contesto sonrojado, para él era estúpido repetirle a Naruto que amaba a Sakura.

— Teme… no te ayudaré sino me lo dices.

— ¿Por qué quieres que te lo diga? ¿Quieres humillarme?

— Teme, si sigues así será más difícil que puedas hablar con Sakura-chan sin que ella te mande al demonio— le dijo omitiendo la parte donde pensaba que en vez de gritarle, Sakura le daría un puñetazo — Teme ¿Qué sientes por Sakura-chan?

— Ts…

— ¡Dilo ya!—le grito golpeando sus puños contra la mesa— ¿Quieres que se vaya con el otro Sasuke…?—en ese momento Naruto se le ocurrió una gran idea— ¿Quieres verlos besarse de nuevo?

Pareciera como si en ese instante un interruptor dentro de Sasuke se hubiera activado, o peor aún, como si una bestia se hubiera liberado de una prisión milenaria.

— ¡No! ¡Eso jamás! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Jamás dejaré que ese imbécil Casanova mujeriego toque a Sakura!

— ¿Y por qué? Si tu solo eres… no, eras el amigo de Sakura-chan, porque con lo que paso no creo que sigan siendo amigos— dijo Naruto sin creer lo que su boca decía. En ese momento el rubio sintió que como pocas veces, su cerebro estaba trabajando de verdad — Vamos, dímelo Teme.

— ¡Es porque la amo! ¡Amo a Sakura! ¡Con un maldito demonio estoy enamorado de Sakura!—grito con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Naruto sonrió triunfante y zorrunamente, pensando que había sido como si su mente se hubiera fusionado con la psique de Kurama, porque normalmente jamás hubiera podido acorralar de ese modo a Sasuke.

— ¿Ves? No fue tan difícil— dijo notando como Sasuke se quedaba estático mientras su cerebro le repetía lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Cómo pude decir algo tan vergonzoso?—dijo tapándose la cara para no mostrarse lo patético que se sentía.

— Teme, cuando te le confieses a Sakura-chan, deberás de estar calmado y seguro de lo que le dirás, porque estoy seguro que puedes arruinarlo por completo.

— ¿Me crees tan idiota?—pregunto sumamente indignado.

Naruto no le contesto y se limito a solo mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Le pediré a Shikamaru y a Sai que me ayuden a distraer a Menma y al otro Sasuke para que puedas hablar tranquilamente con Sakura-chan, pero eso deberá de ser mañana mismo.

— ¿Mañana? Es demasiado pronto…

— ¡Teme! ¿Piensas esperar más? ¿Tienes tanto miedo de decírselo? ¡¿Qué tan cobarde puedes ser?

— ¡No soy ningún cobarde!—le grito levantándose y haciendo que su silla callera hacía atrás.

— ¿Entonces por que aplazarlo más? ¿Temes que te rechace? Sasuke yo pase por eso, Hinata-chan se fue con Toneri para proteger a Hanabi-chan, y aunque yo no lo sabía, sufrí mucho, me sentí como la peor basura del mundo, y te juro que no sentí más ganas de vivir, pero ¿Sabes lo que me hizo hacer seguir adelante? ¡Fue Sakura-chan! ¡Ella me apoyo y me ayudo! Sakura-chan me dijo que Hinata me amaba y que si yo también sentía lo mismo por ella, debía de pelear e ir a patearle el trasero a Toneri ¡Y tú debes de hacer lo mismo!

Sasuke no se atrevió a abrir la boca, por segunda vez en su vida, Naruto le estaba dando una lección de Vida.

— Teme, Sakura-chan, te ha amado desde siempre y no te dejara de amar así como así, ve por ella y aunque te rechace no dejes de pelear. Sakura-chan lo merece, merece que te esfuerces por su amor, ella ya ha hecho lo suficiente soportando tus estupideces.

Nuevamente Sasuke quedo en silencio, Naruto estaba siendo tan asertivo que cada vez que hablaba se sentía más miserable pero a la vez una llama de batalla se encendía en su corazón.

— Ya que lo sabes, ahora hay que practicar tu confesión—dijo mientras sus ojos sacaban un brillo rojizo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! ¡No lo hare!—grito tomando a Naruto del cuello de la camisa.

— Tranquilo Teme, solo sigue mi consejo, ¿O piensas decirle a Sakura-chan lo primero que piensas?

Con rabia en sus ojos, Sasuke soltó a Naruto.

— _El dobe tiene razón_ _—_ se dijo tomando su silla para después sentarse y así poder calmarse.

— Ok, Repite después de mi "Sakura te amo"— le ordeno mirándolo fijamente.

— ¡No lo diré así! ¡Me niego!

— ¡Teme dijiste que cooperarias!

Rechinando los dientes para no decir lo que Naruto le había ordenado golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡No estoy jugando!

— ¡Pero si estas conteniendo las ganas de reírte!—le reclamo al ver como Naruto se mordía los labios para no caer en un ataque de risa.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Te juro que no me burlaré! Pero tienes que practicar conmigo.

— Ts, te juro que si te ríes te romperé la cara.

— ¡Te juro que no me reír!—le prometió juntando sus manos a modo de suplica — Repite ¡Sakura te amo!

Juntando todo el valor de su alma y botando a la basura el orgullo Uchiha, poco a poco abrió la boca.

— Sa…. Sa… Sakura… Sakura yo.

— ¡Ya dilo!—le grito Naruto desesperándose por el tartamudeo de Sasuke.

— Sakura yo… te amo— dijo lo último en voz baja.

— ¡No te escuche! ¡Dilo más fuerte!

— ¡No me presiones!

— ¡Está bien! Di: Sakura-chan te amo— dijo sin pensar y aumentando el sufijo de cariño.

— Sakura-chan… te amo— susurro lo ultimo sintiéndose estúpido.

Por su parte, el cuerpo de Naruto tembló por completo, desde la yema de los dedos de sus pies hasta la punta de sus rubios cabellos.

— ¡No! ¡No lo vuelvas a decir!—grito Naruto revolviendo su pelo.

— ¡Pero si tú me obligaste a decirlo!

— ¡No! ¡Digo si! ¡Pero no lo digas con el "chan"! Eso sonó escalofriante.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No debí de confiar en ti!

— Perdón, se me escapo, es que solo que me pones nervioso— le dijo para poder remendar su error.

— ¡Lárgate de mi casa y déjame solo!—le dijo empujando la mesa hacia él provocando que Naruto callera de espaldas.

— ¡Wa! ¡Me dolió!—grito sobándose el trasero — ¡Yo solo te quería ayudar y así me agradeces!—le reclamo levantándose con cuidado.

— ¡Vete de mi casa! ¡Quiero estar solo!—le dijo empujándolo a la puerta.

— No volveré a ayudarte ¡Ni aunque me lo ruegues!—le grito caminando con el trasero adolorido.

…

La mañana estaba relativamente fresca, y aunque ya fueran las ocho de la mañana, las espesas nubes apenas dejaban salir los primeros rayos del sol.

— Naruto ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?—le pregunto Menma intentando sacarle un poco de información sobre su conversación con Sasuke.

— Fue el Teme, ese idiota lo complica todo— le dijo mientras terminaba de untar la mantequilla en su pan.

— Al contrario que el Sasuke de mi mundo, este Sasuke es muy renuente ¿Verdad?—

— ¡Es un idiota indeciso! Por eso Sakura-chan lo mando al demonio.

— Naruto, lo pensé toda la noche y por el bien del Sasuke de mi mundo te propongo un trato.

El rubio alzo una ceja queriendo saber lo que su contraparte le diría.

— Sasuke, mi amigo, el solo esta encaprichado con esta Sakura, el en verdad ama demasiado a la Sakura de mi mundo, pero ella al igual que el Sasuke de aquí no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos. Sasuke ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo que Sakura lo admita en su vida, y es por esa razón que cuando vio a la Sakura de este mundo que quedo tan maravillado—le confesó con sinceridad.

Menma estaba demasiado agradecido con Charusuke, él había sido la única persona (además de sus padres y Hinata) que siempre confió en él. Le ayudo y lo apoyo cuando regreso a la aldea así como de poder unirlo con las demás personas de la aldea.

— Te ayudaré a que el Sasuke y la Sakura de este mundo puedan estar juntos. Sé que a Sasuke, mi amigo, le dolerá, pero no solo se está mintiendo a sí mismo.

— Lo quieres mucho ¿Verdad?

Menma miro al suelo mientras sus labios se levantaban ligeramente.

— Es mi amigo, y con tal debo ayudarle, aunque sea doloroso.

— Eres un buen tipo, acepto tu plan.

Ambos Uzumakis miraron a la puerta al escuchar que alguien tocaba con un poco de insistencia.

— Yo voy— dijo Menma al haber terminado su desayuno.

Con paso tranquilo y una calma absoluta abrió la puerta sin imaginar quien era la persona que quería ver al dueño de la casa.

— ¡Hinata!— Menma gimió un grito ahogado al ver a la Hyuga.

— ¡Na…! ¡Na…! ¡Naruto-kun!—grito Hinata al ver lo salvaje que se veía "su" Naruto.

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Bienvenidos sean las críticas constructivas, dudas, preguntas y/o peticiones.


	4. El trauma de Menma

Gracias a: **Ary Garcioyama, erikaeri, meikita kiara, miirellinu, yomii20, AkimeMxwell, Sibreka, DianaMourn, ordooscar, UchihaAlex,17, JA Uzumaki, cinlayj2, Abby Jackson Chase, mkristal, Nekatniss, KZmiau, Deathparade2810, Milara Haruno, Tsubaki, GabiiSessYue, Francesca-chan, Luka Freud, Haruno SB, melissa, MonyLony, Kasymineko, lavida134** y los dos anónimos por sus reviews :D

 **ADVERTENCIA: EXCESO DE ZHUKULENCIA EN ESTE CAPITULO**

 **SASUKE, SAKURA Y EL OTRO SASUKE**

 **CAPITULO 04.- EL TRAUMA DE MENMA**

— ¡Hinata!— Menma gimió un grito ahogado al ver a la Hyuga.

— ¡Na…! ¡Na…! ¡Naruto-kun!—grito la Hyuga al ver lo salvaje que se veía "su" Naruto.

Instintivamente, Menma dio un gran brinco hacía atrás hasta que la pared del fondo le hizo rebotar con tal fuerza que casi cae de bruces al frente.

— ¿Hinata-chan?—la llamó Naruto al escuchar el grito asustado que había pegado.

— ¿Dos Naruto-kun?—pregunto Hinata mirando alternativamente a los dos Uzumakis: El Naruto original y el "Naruto" pelinegro "salvaje".

— ¡Hinata-chan! ¡¿Qué te…?!—le pregunto a medias y aterrado al ver como la Hyuga se desmayaba por la impresión.

— Hi… Hi… ¡Hinata!— Menma grito de nuevo sin saber qué hacer, pero al ver a Charosuke salir del baño sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse y al mismo tiempo empezó a hacerse a la idea de que esa mujer no era la Hinata de su mundo, pero su sola presencia le provocaba tener un ataque de pánico.

— ¡Hinata-chan reacciona!—le pidió Naruto dándole ligeros golpecitos en las mejilla derecha.

— ¿Ah? ¿Naruto-kun? Creo… Creo que alucine un momento, creí ver a dos Naruto-kun.-

— ¡Oh! ¿Así qué ella es la Hinata de este mundo? ¡Es bastante linda!—dijo Charosuke acercándose a ella mientras sacaba una rosa de la nada.

— ¿Eh? ¿Uchiha-san? Na… Naruto-kun ¿Estoy soñando?—cuestionó al Uzumaki sin creer que "Sasuke" actuara tan galantemente.

— No Hinata-chan, no estás soñando, te explicaré pero primero es mejor que te calmes un poco— le pidió extendiéndole la mano para que pudiera reincorporarse

Haciendo caso de la petición de Naruto, Hinata una vez en pie camino directamente al sillón donde Naruto se puso a su lado.

— Hinata-chan, ayer como a mediodía hubo un accidente que tuvo como consecuencia que ellos dos viajaran a nuestro mundo ¿Te acuerdas cuando te conte que Sakura-chan y yo viajamos a otro mundo?

Hinata asintió levemente al no querer interrumpir el relato de Naruto.

— Ok, él es Menma Uzumaki, mi yo del otro mundo y él es el Sasuke de ese mundo.

Hinata los miro por un par de segundos, notando inmediatamente como Menma se ocultaba detrás de Charosuke dando a entender que el chico le tuviera miedo.

— Yo… disculpen mi actitud… Soy la Hinata Hyuga de este mundo— se presento haciendo una reverencia apenada hacia los dos jóvenes visitantes.

— ¡Qué linda! ¿No lo crees Menma? Eres muy, absolutamente muy diferente de "nuestra" Hinata, tu eres una verdadera adoración.

Hinata se sonrojo demasiado recordando que jamás había hablado con el Sasuke de su tiempo de una forma tan amistosa.

— Gra… gracias Sasuke-san— se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre ya que al Uchiha original solo lo llamaba por su apellido pensando que si lo nombraba tan formalmente, Sasuke se molestaría.

— Hinata-chan ¿No dijiste que regresarías en dos semanas?

— Si, solo que la boda de la nieta del señor feudal fue cancelada hasta nuevo aviso, la compañía del novio tuvo problemas en el país del viento y tuvo que viajar de inmediato a arreglar los inconvenientes…. Y como el señor feudal es… es accionario de su compañía no tuvo inconveniente en dar el permiso— conto Hinata tratando de no mostrarse nerviosa.

Naruto solo entendió la mitad de lo Hinata le dijo, pero al ver que ella parecía un tanto incomoda, decidió que lo mejor es que se retirará de su casa— Al menos no fue algo peor… Hinata-chan ¿Por qué no vamos a comer en la tarde? Yo paso a tu casa por ti ¿Si?

— Ah, sí, disculpen mi intromisión, nos vemos más tarde Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, Me… Menma-san— se despidió caminando hacia la puerta de forma rígida, pero antes de llegar a la puerta tropezó tan graciosamente que Charosuke no pudo más que taparse la boca para ocultar su risa.

— Está Hinata es muy adorable— volvió a repetir el Uchiha.

— Lo sé, pero, Menma ¿Por qué actuaste así con ella? Es como si le tuvieras miedo.

Sin poder contenerse más Charosuke rio como loco por más de dos minutos mientras Naruto lo miraba con una ceja alzada y Menma se sumía de hombros para ocultar su rostro.

— Sasuke, cállate— le pidió con voz débil y rasposa.

— Lo siento, es que me es imposible no recordar "eso".

Aun con dudas Naruto miraba a los dos y viendo que ninguno le diría nada se puso frente a ellos — ¿De qué hablan?

— Ni se te ocurro decirlo, si lo haces te juro que te dejare la cara irreconocible y jamás ninguna mujer volverá a fijarse en ti— lo amenazo Menma de tal forma que a Charosuke se le quito su sonrisa burlona.

— Oi, oi, oi, solo era una broma, no juegues con mi rostro— se disculpo mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

— ¡aAhhh! ¡Ya díganme! Menma ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a Hinata-chan?

— Menma, Naruto no te dejará en paz hasta que le digas— le advirtió Charosuke pensando que Naruto no se cansaría de atosigarlo hasta obtener una respuesta satisfactoria.

— No, primero muerto.

— ¡Carajo Menma! No fue tan malo, solo estás sobreactuando.

— ¡¿Sobreactuando?! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me llevo… para ya no tener pesadillas?

— ¿Pesadillas? Que yo recuerde esas no eran pesadillas, más bien parecía que lo recordarás como si te hubiera gustado.

— ¡Ah…! ¡A mí no me gusto!

— ¡Dejen de hablar de algo que yo no sé! Solo díganme que es lo que paso!—exigió Naruto mirándolos con enojo.

Menma paso saliva sintiendo su garganta reseca y amarga al sentirse acorralado por los dos tipos que tenía enfrente.

— Sasuke, te juro que me las pagaras…— lo amenazó antes de comenzar su relato— Todo paso hace dos semanas…—

 **Flashback:**

Era un día sumamente caluroso, el termómetro de la torre Hokage indicaban treinta y cinco grados siendo a penas las diez de la mañana.

— Menma, despierta— le pidió Charosuke quien lo había estado buscando desde hace un par de minutos.

— No estoy durmiendo, solo estoy meditando… ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?—le pregunto notando que el Uchiha tenía una marca roja en su mejilla derecha.

Charosuke hizo una mueca de tristeza mientras se tocaba la zona hinchada.

— Fue Sakura-chan…— respondió recargándose en el árbol donde Menma se cubría del sol.

— Te dije que dejarás de coquetearle, Sakura solo necesita un tiempo…

— Menma… creo que Sakura-chan me odia.

— No seas idiota, no te odia solo que está confundida, sabes cómo es ella.

— ¿Crees que si la dejo en paz por un tiempo pueda pensar en lo que le dije?

— Es lo más probable. Sasuke, debes de dejar tu orgullo en los suelos por ella, ten un poco de dignidad y aléjate por lo menos unas cuantas semanas. A Sakura le importa mucho las apariencias y el que siempre estés encima de ella le molesta.

— Gracias Menma.

El Uzumaki entrecerró los ojos sin saber el motivo del agradecimiento.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque siempre sabes que decir aun cuando no lo quiera saber.

— Sasuke, para eso soy tu amigo, sino soy yo quien te diga cuando estás equivocado ¿Quién más lo hará?

Charosuke solo suspiro aceptando la realidad, pero antes de proseguir la conversación fue interrumpido por Kiba.

— ¡Hey chicos! Menma te traigo un mensaje. La Hokage te necesita en los almacenes de lado este de la villa.

— ¿Qué número?

— 184, dice que te des prisa.

— Gracias, nos vemos luego Sasuke.

— Hey Sasuke, ¡Me prometiste que me dirías donde está la madriguera de los gatos salvajes.

Rodando los ojos con fastidió, Charosuke le hizo una señal para que lo acompañara.

— Ven conmigo, espera ¿Cómo Tsunade-sama iba a llamar a Menma si ella no está en la villa?

Siendo descubierto, Kiba hizo una posición defensiva gatuna esperando que Charosuke le sacará información.

— ¿Fue Hinata?—le pregunto el Uchiha sin la intensión de lastimar a Kiba —Descuida no interferiré.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? Ok, Hinata me amenazo, me dijo que si no le daba el mensaje a Menma me encerraría en una jaula con perros rabiosos— confeso mientras temblaba imaginando a una furiosa Hinata pateándolo dentro de una gran jaula de metal.

— Ahh, es tan típico de ella, solo espero que no le haga nada malo a Naruto— contesto un poco divertido y curioso por lo que le haría a su amigo.

Pese a la infinidad de planes malvados y maquiavélicos que Hinata hubiera planeado hacerle a Menma, a Sasuke no le importaba demasiado, debido a que el Uzumaki aunque no lo hubiera admitido del todo, estaba interesado en Hinata, y no solo de manera superficial, a decir verdad estaba bastante enamorado de ella, pero por su carácter frio y su pena por quedar como idiota si se confesaba a la Hyuga, había decidido que por el momento llevaría las cosas con calma, esperando a que Hinata hiciera su jugada.

— Vamos Kiba, Menma ya está bastante grande para saber decir que "no".

Menma caminaba tranquilo mientras buscaba el almacén donde Kiba le había dicho que Tsunade lo esperaba.

— ¿Tsunade-sama?—pregunto pero al no obtener respuesta siguió caminado.

— ¡Menma-kun! ¡Por aquí!—le llama Hinata para que entrará en lo que parecía ser una especia de estación de control.

— ¿Dónde está Tsunade-sama?

— Dijo que esperáramos aquí, en un momento viene.

Incomodo por estar a solas con Hinata, Menma se coloco en una esquina contraria a ella.

— ¿Quieres un poco de zumo?—le pregunto la mujer ofreciéndole una lata de refresco sabor naranja.

— Gracias— sin saber lo que contenía el refresco, Menma tomo hasta la última gota de su contenido. Su dulce sabor y la temperatura tan fría que tenía la habían hecho sumamente deliciosa.

Sin saber porque Hinata parecía tan feliz, Menma decidió esperar a fuera a Tsunade, pero tras más de quince minutos sin ver a la Hokage, su desesperación comenzó a hacerse presente, pero aumentado a eso, parecia como si su cuerpo empezará a sudar más que antes.

— Men-ma-kun ¿Te sientes bien?—le pregunto con voz sensual al mismo tiempo en que se pegaba a él.

Menma al sentir los pechos de Hinata sobre su torso trago fuertemente para mantenerse firme e ignorar la suavidad del cuerpo de ella.

— Es… estoy bien, solo que hace mucho calor.

— ¿Seguro? Creo que debes de descansar, puede que tengas un golpe de calor, ven siéntate aquí— le dijo ofreciéndole una silla para que no se "desmayara".

Sintiendose un poco mareado, Menma ni siquiera pensó en rechazar la invitación.

— Veo un poco borroso.

— Descuida Menma-kun, creo que se alguna forma de hacer que te sientas mejor.

— Pues…— Sin siquiera completar la primera palabra, Menma abrió los ojos lo más que pudo sintiendo como Hinata lo besaba con intensidad.

Y no es que fuera la primera vez, mucho antes Hinata le había robado algunos besos, pero lo que en verdad le sorprendía es que él no podía quitársela de encima, es más ni siquiera tenía la intensión de hacerlo.

Sin darse cuenta la atrajo más hacia él haciendo que se sentará en su regazo.

— Eres un travieso Menma-kun— dijo divertida acomodándose en su cadera.

El Uzumaki quiso decir algo pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna, pero entre más Hinata se tallaba sobre él, su querido amiguito comenzaba a despertar.

— Menma-kun ¿Qué quieres hacer?—le pregunto lamiendo su cuello y jugando con sus dedos sobre el pecho de él.

Menma quería decir que parará pero sus cuerdas vocales no le respondían, se había quedado momentáneamente mudo pero para su suerte incluso sus piernas y brazos comenzaron a entumecerse.

— Menma-kun, eres un travieso, con solo un beso y ya estás así— le regaño feliz sintiendo con sus dedos lo duro que él estaba.

—…— Puso todas sus fuerzas en decir que no, pero entre más lo intentaba su excitación crecía en respuesta.

— Menma-kun, parece que Tsunade-sama no vendrá, si quieres parar solo di que no— le propuso con una sonrisa pervertida al tiempo en que le bajaba el cierre del pantalón.

Un solo gemido de "miedo" pudo salir de su boca. No quería que Hinata siguiera pero su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que solo quería que se "enfriará".

— Menma-kun… ¿Te excito tanto para que te ponga así?—le pregunto viendo lo grande y palpitante que estaba su miembro — ¿Qué quieres que haga? Creo que tengo una muy buena idea.

— _Por favor no lo hagas Hinata… yo no… ¡Kami!—_ Se dijo para sí mismo dejando salir un gemido que solo alentó a Hinata a mover sus caderas sobre el miembro de Menma.

— ¡Menma-kun! Sé que te gusta ¿Verdad?

La única respuesta que dio el Uzumaki fue morderse el labio inferior para no seguir gimiendo. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan bien pero a la vez tan indefenso y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

— Menma-kun, te estás haciendo más grande— le susurro Hinata al oído, provocando que tuviera un fuerte escalofrió que escalo por toda su espalda.

Como todo adolescente sano y fuerte, a Menma no le era ajena la excitación y el deseo sexual, pero el modo en que se estaban llevando las cosas, lo ponía en una situación de "victima" y siendo él un tipo fuerte, duro y muy "varonil" le avergonzaba que una chica como Hinata lo estuviera manejando como ella quisiera, y aunque él la quisiera y hasta se pudiera decir que la amaba no quitaba el hecho de que lo estuviera haciendo en contra de su voluntad.

— Menma-kun ¿Quieres que me quede con tu virginidad? Yo con gusto te daré la mía.

— Ah…— fue el único monosílabo que Menma pudo decir antes de que Hinata se quitara el pequeño micro short y se volviera a sentar sobre él.

— Menma-kun ¿Te gusto? ¿Te gusta mi cuerpo?—le pregunto tomando el brazo derecho de Menma y poniéndolo sobre su pecho.

El Uzumaki había imaginado muchas veces en acariciar el cuerpo de Hinata haciendo que ella rogara por más, pero entre más tiempo ella lo tuviera bajo su "control", por alguna razón Menma comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

— _No me gusta, no me gusta eso—_ Repetía la frase como si fuese un mantra para convencerse que la Hinata posesiva y sádica no le agradaba.

— Menma-kun… tu sudor hace que tu piel sea más firme— le dijo tocando sus pectorales con la punta de sus uñas.

Menma no paraba de repetir su mantra esperando que con eso su excitación bajara, pero las caricias de Hinata aumentaban tanto en su pecho como en su pene.

Como último recurso cerro sus ojos para no seguir viendo la mirada de placer y gozo de Hinata que le provocaba el darse cuenta que él en verdad comenzaba a disfrutar de su juego perverso.

— Menma-kun, creo que es suficiente, pasemos al plato fuerte.

El Uzumaki rogo al dios más poderoso del mundo shinobi que por favor acabará con su "agonía", pero el mundo era tan "cruel" que no le permitiría salir bien librado de eso.

Abriendo por un segundo sus ojos esperando que por un milagro divino Hinata se retractará de su decisión solo pudo ver como la mujer tomaba su erección y bajaba sobre ella con tal naturalidad que casi le da un infarto.

— Esto jamás lo olvidarás Men-ma-kun— le dijo cerrando un ojo para evitar pensar en el dolor que le había provocado perder su virginidad.

Naruto volvió a gemir por enésima cuando sintió lo cálido y terriblemente húmedo que era el interior de Hinata.

La Hyuga comenzó un vaivén tan rítmico que Menma por mero instinto empezó a seguir moviendo sus caderas, aunque aun sintiera sus piernas entumidas.

— ¡Menma-kun sigue así!—le pidió momentos antes de robarle un segundo beso.

— _¡Kami! ¡Qué bien se siente!… ¡No! ¡No es así!—se peleaba consigo mismo aceptando por fin su realidad._

Contemplando los gestos de negación y placer que se alternaban en el rostro de Menma, Hinata solo podía divertirse.

Le había tomado demasiado tiempo el planear una idea que la llevará a esto pero lo que más le había llevado reunir era el coraje suficiente para realizarlo, ya que aunque fuera demasiado atrevida, sabía que solo un paso en falso llevaría todo a un desastre pero sobretodo a que Menma la llegará a odiar.

Lo que le había llevado a realizar su plan, no fue otra cosa que esa vez, hace tres días donde Menma por accidente le había tocado un pecho y en vez de parecer fastidiado como de costumbre, su rostro se había tornado ligeramente rojo.

— Menma-kun no te contengas…— le sugirió un segundo después de que Menma había dejado de moverse — Eres un chico malo, no quieres aceptar lo que sientes, pero yo te ayudaré— le dijo para después comenzar a lamer el pecho de Mema sin dejar de moverse sobre su erección.

— _No lo hagas… voy a enloquecer… ¡Kami ahí no!—_ Le rogaba desde su mente sin poder formar palabra alguna en su boca.

— Me… Menma-kun… estás temblando mucho… ¿Vas a terminar?—le pregunto sintiéndose victoriosa.

Menma negó levemente con la cabeza, según él se sentía demasiado "humillado" al ser tratado como juguete sexual.

— Menma-kun hazlo, si lo haces no habrá vuelta atrás… serás solo mío—

Menma dejo de respirar temiendo por su vida, pero las palabras de Hinata solo hicieron que perdiera la concentración y la fuerza de voluntad.

— ¡Ahh!—gimió Hinata con gran fuerza al momento en que Menma eyaculaba dentro de ella.

— Hi… Hinata…— por fin pudo hablar al liberarse de la presión, aunque su boca aun estuviera entumida.

— Menma-kun… eso fue maravilloso… me alegra haber descubierto algo de ti.

— Hina… ta, estás... loca.

—Menma-kun lo que te di solo duraba un par de minutos, fuiste tú mismo que pensó que su cuerpo aun esta entumido, ve tu mano izquierda desde hace un rato que está en mi pierna. Menma-kun eres un masoquista.

El Uzumaki se puso tan blanco al girar su cabeza al muslo derecho de Hinata y ver con terror lo que ella le había revelado.

 **Fin del flasback.**

Viendo que Menma había dejado de hablar, Charosuke no dudo en terminar el relato.

— Cuando regrese de enseñarele la madriguera a iba, decidí que buscaría a Menma, así que fui a la zona de almacenes, fue ahí que encontré a Hinata que salía feliz y con un color rosado en su cara, ahí supe lo que más o menos había pasado, pero cuando llegue vi a Menma tan pálido caminando hacia mí, lo único que dijo fue "Hinata... ella… a mi… ella solo… yo… me obligo…" Creo que fue la vez que más me reí en mi vida— relato Charosuke con voz burlona.

Naruto estaba tan rojo que la raíz de su cabello parecía tener un color carmesí.

— ¿Hinata-chan?—dijo imaginando que su novia le hacía lo mismo.

— Desde entonces, cada vez que Hinata se acerca a Menma, él huye como nena… pero admítelo Menma, te gusto—

— ¡No me gusto! ¡Ella me obligo!—grito con tal fuerza que casi deja sordos a Naruto y a Charosuke.

— ¿Y qué fue lo de la mano?— pregunto Charosuke dándole a Menma justo en su orgullo.

— Menma, creo que eres masoquista— dijo Naruto empezándose a reír de él.

…..

— _Ts… ¿Qué demonios hago? No puedo solo llegar a su casa y pedirle perdón, debo llevarle algo ¿Pero qué? Si le llevo algo estoy seguro que pensará que solo quiero seducirla ¡Soy un imbécil! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que anteponer mi ego y orgullo ante todo?-_ Se lamentaba Sasuke en su interior mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha.

Había pasado toda la mañana pensando en una forma de disculparse con Sakura, pero todas las ideas que tenía resultaban ser demasiado simples y superficiales, incluso se llego a lamentar el haber corrido a Naruto la noche anterior.

— _Ese idiota, si solo no me hubiera obligado a decir esas estupideces… ¿A quién más pedirle consejo? A Kakashi ni loco, ese imbécil solo se burlará de mi y no quiero darle esa satisfacción ¿Tsunade? Esa maldita mujer me odia, siempre ha hecho lo que sea para mantenerme lejos de Sakura… ¿Jazmines?—_ interrumpió sus pensamientos al sentir en el aire el aroma de las flores favoritas de su madre.

Hacía mucho que no pensaba en ella por lo que tomo el aroma de las flores como una señal.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? Tanto tiempo sin verte— le saludo Ino que se encargaba de cambiar el agua de los arreglos que estaban en los estantes de afuera de su tienda.

— ¿Cómo tienes jazmines si no es temporada?

— Es porque en Konoha hay un invernadero— contesto Ino con orgullo— Es un proyecto que mi familia llevo a cabo ¿Verdad que es genial?

Sasuke solo soltó su típico monosílabo, haciendo que la rubia riera.

— ¿Quieres unas? Puedo envolvértelas.

— No gracias, quiero algo más.

Siguiendo su sobre desarrollada intuición femenina Ino supo en que pensaba Sasuke.

— ¿Son para Sakura? No te apenes, supe lo que paso ayer, Sakura solo lo dijo por el alcohol, ella siempre te ha amado y si dijo eso fue para herir tu orgullo. Sasuke-kun has sido demasiado crudo con ella, es por eso que ella actuó así.

No queriendo escuchar nada más de Ino, Sasuke dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

— Espera Sasuke-kun, ¿Crees tener la respuesta para hablar con ella sin que provoques otro accidente? Soy la mejor amiga de Sakura y se "todo" sobre ella, si Sasuke-kun se todo lo que han pasado los dos y por eso mismo quiero ayudarlos. Yo encontré al hombre que amo gracias a Sakura y ahora es mi turno de ayudarla. Sé que no te agrado mucho pero ¿Quién mejor que yo para que sepas como actuar frente a ella y pedirle perdón?

Sasuke la miro empezando a creer en Ino, pero había algo que le molestaba.

— ¿Es Sai?

— Si, es él, aunque parezca un tonto sin tacto para hablar, Sai es un chico maravilloso que sabe cómo tratar a una chica tan caprichosa como yo— respondió con sinceridad aceptando su mayor característica.

— ¿Por qué he de confiar en ti?

Cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con indignación se puso frente a él.

— Porque estoy segura que si tuvieras un plan no estuvieras vagando por toda Konoha, y mucho menos si es que Naruto estuviera apoyándote ¿Se pelearon, verdad? Sé que lo es ahora entra a mi casa, siéntate en la sala, guarda silencio y espérame un momento. Después me dejarás hablar hasta que termine ¿Si? Si no estás de acuerdo con mis términos puedes seguir tu camino y pensar por el resto del día como ir con Sakura y rogar por que el otro Sasuke llegue y los interrumpa o peor aun que los veas teniendo una cita o algo de parejas— le dejo en claro Ino hablando con firmeza y sin ningún titubeo.

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Bienvenidos sean sus comentarios, sugerencias y reclamos por pérdida de sangre xD


	5. Consejos hostiles

**¡De regreso y recargada!**

 **Sé que dije que lo subiría el sábado pero he tenido mucho trabajo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y mandando sus mejores deseos y a los que no también.**

 **Y como dije antes, ya no dejaré que comentarios negativos y los insultos que conllevan me afecten.**

 **Sin más que decir pasen y lean.**

 **SASUKE, SAKURA Y EL OTRO SASUKE**

 **CAPITULO 5.- CONSEJOS HOSTILES**

Acatando con un poco de enojo la orden que le había dado Ino, Sasuke camino hacia el interior de la casa y, tras ponerse cómodo en uno de los sofás, pensó relajarse un poco, pero, para su fortuna, escasos minutos después escuchó un ruido en el piso de arriba de la casa.

Pensando que se trataba de un intruso, ya que al momento de llegar a la florería había visto a la madre de Ino irse junto con la madre de Shikamaru, decidió ir a ver quién era dicha "persona" con paso lento entro hasta el cuarto del baño donde escucho pasos mojados.

— Hmp… pensé que era algún intruso…— dijo Sasuke viendo a Sai con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

— Parece que el intruso es otro— contesto el pálido con su habitual tono sarcástico.

Para nadie era un secreto que Sasuke y Sai se llevaban bastante mal. No había ocasión en que los dos se vieran o estuvieran en el mismo lugar en el que Sasuke no terminará por querer medio matarlo.

— Y… ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Sai recargándose en el lavabo.

— Hmp, no es de tu incumbencia.

— Estás en la casa de Ino… por lo que me incumbe… o eso supongo

— Ts… ¿Así que es cierto que tu e Ino están juntos?

— Si, desde hace unos meses.

— Veo que están bien…— supuso con obviedad, ya que si Sai se bañaba y tenía ropa en la casa de Ino, la relación de ambos estaba en muy buenos términos.

— Eso supongo, no ha sido fácil, pero tampoco muy complicado… Ino me ha enseñado muchas cosas y he aprendido cosas que sin su ayuda me hubiera llevado mucho tiempo— contesto con gran sinceridad.

— ¿La amas?—pregunto con curiosidad.

— El amor es algo complicado, pero, si he de describir lo que siento por Ino… creo que esa sería la respuesta más adecuada. Sasuke, para amar a una mujer primero debes de conocerla… eso es lo que aprendi de un manual que me dio Tsunade-sama. No puedes decir que la amas si no conoces todo sobre ella.

Sasuke lo miro de lado pensando que tanto libro le había podrido el cerebro a Sai.

— Por ejemplo, cuando Ino se peina con la coleta alta, es que esta feliz. Cuando deja que su flequillo cubra completamente su ojo derecho es que esta triste, o cuando sube los protectores de sus codos solo significa una cosa: está demasiado molesta.

Sasuke rodo los ojos fastidiado por el amor que Sai profesaba por Ino pero aun así, en lo más profundo de él, sentía un poco de envidia por Sai.

— Que bien por ti…— respondió Sasuke con tono seco y sarcástico.

Sai sonrió divertido y supo que no había mejor momento para hacer enojar a Sasuke que este.

— Tal como tú y Sakura— le dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Sasuke apretó su puño izquierdo con fuerza y reprimiendo sus enormes ganas de desfigurarle la cara a Sai.

— Déjate de idioteces…

— No Sasuke ¿No crees que es solo tu culpa el que las cosas hayan terminado así? Según he visto, en las relaciones el hombre es el que tiene que tener la iniciativa. Yo la tuve y ahora estoy con Ino— dijo sin dejar de mirar a un Sasuke que parecía estar más que furioso— O ¿Fui yo más inteligente que tú?—remató su frase dejando salir una burlona risa.

Sai no pudo haberle echado más sal a la herida, ahora Sasuke bufaba de ira, pero muy a su pesar, supo que Sai tenía razón.

— Sai, siempre serás el rarito imbécil y el hecho de que hayas podido conseguirte a una mujer primero que yo no te hace mejor, además…— una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro— Ino siempre estuvo interesada en mi… eres solo el plato de segunda mesa….— contesto con tal orgullo que fácilmente se le podía apreciar en el flujo de su chakra.

— Je… ¿Eso crees? No sé mucho de relaciones, pero, creo si Ino aun estuviera enamorada de ti ni siquiera permitiría que durmiera con ella… además creo que aun eres virgen.

Golpe bajo y knockout para el orgullo Uchiha.

Sasuke no supo ni cómo reaccionar ni mucho menos que contestar, era evidente que Sai al pasar mucho tiempo con Ino había hecho que su lengua se afilará mucho más.

— Creo que acerté ¿O no? Sasuke, no sé qué problemas tengas con la "feíta" pero si sigues anteponiendo tu orgullo a estar con ella, definitivamente la perderás por tu versión del otro mundo. Ese Sasuke es muy amable y buena persona…. Todo lo contrario a ti. Incluso Ino dijo que él sería mucho mejor partido que tu.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos pensando que Sai estaba mintiendo.

— Pero, Ino me contó que aunque fuera así Sakura solo te ama a ti. Yo pienso que ella debería de elegir al otro, él otro es menos idiota que tu, pero… no entiendo su forma de pensar— dijo alzando sus manos y hombros sin saber lo que rondaba por la mente de Sakura al elegir a un hombre tan lleno de "complejos" como lo era Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué tengo que escuchar lo que tú me dices?

— No lo sé… aun sigues aquí… tal vez estás aquí porque ahora ni siquiera puedes hablar con Naruto… él está muy enojado contigo…

— Ese dobe…

— Sasuke, deja de alejar a la gente de ti… tu y yo sabemos lo que es la soledad… yo lo superé ¿Y tú que estás esperando?—pregunto antes de recorrer la persiana del baño para poderse vestir.

Sasuke supo que ser sermoneado y aconsejado por Sai era a lo más bajo que podía caer.

— _¿En serio tan lamentable me veo?—_ se dijo Sasuke saliendo del baño.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Estabas hablando con Sai?—pregunto Ino al verlo bajar del segundo piso.

— Hmp— contesto a modo de respuesta.

— Lo siento si fue demasiado directo, pero ya lo conoces.

— ¿Y aun así estás con él?—pregunto pensando que Ino dudaba de su relación.

— Sasuke-kun, las relaciones jamás son perfectas, pero… esa parte de Sai es la que amo más… ningún otro hombre es más sincero que él y, aunque a veces vaya demasiado lejos, prefiero que sea sincero a que me mienta.

Sasuke se golpeo mentalmente arrepintiéndose de haber hecho la pregunta.

— _¿Cuan mejor es Sai que yo? Solo me hace ver como idiota_ _—_ se recriminó mentalmente mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

— Bien, Sasuke-kun, ¿Está vez vas enserio con Sakura?

El Uchiha solo bufo fastidiado por la pregunta de Ino, pensando que solo quería bromear con él.

— Ok… entiendo, pero antes tengo que decirte algo… Sasuke-kun, como sabes, Sakura es mi mejor amiga y por tanto, ella me cuenta todo sobre ella… absolutamente "todo" ¿Entiendes eso?

Sasuke no dijo nada solo trago saliva sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Ino.

— Ok… Sasuke-kun ¿Qué rayos pensabas al dejarla ahí sola, en medio de la noche y semidesnuda sobre su cama?—pregunto enojada y tratando de hacer justicia por Sakura.

— Yo… estaba borracho.

— Sasuke-kun, por muy borracho que este un hombre "jamás" dejará así a una mujer y menos que este borracho y enamorado de ella ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Qué ella te viera como si nada hubiera pasado? Sasuke-kun, tú no eres nada tonto, pero desde ese día has actuado como uno de verdad. La culpa solo la tienes tu, ni siquiera tienes la menor duda de cuantos hombres se le han declarado, y no solo shinobis, sino hombres ricos y poderosos ¿Sabes lo importante y el gran caché que tiene Sakura siendo la sucesora de Tsunade-sama? No sabes lo que tienes frente a ti y aun así pones un muro frente a ella.

— Ino… se la gran mujer que es Sakura y es por eso que no quiero entrometerme en su camino…

— ¡Tonterias! ¡Sasuke-kun ya no pienses en eso! ¡Saura solo te ama a ti! Y lo del otro Sasuke es solo un… como decirlo… es solo un sustituto… ella ve en él lo que jamás ha visto en ti. El otro Sasuke es confiable, amable, sincero y lo que Sakura busca más en ti es amor sin complicaciones.

— Entonces es mejor que este con él— contesto con rabia en su interior.

— ¡Es que él no es tu! ¡Entiéndelo! El podrá ser el tú de un mundo alterno, pero no ha pasado todo por lo que Sakura y tú han tenido que atravesar. Sakura está cansada de tu actitud ella encontró en el otro Sasuke un bálsamo para su corazón, tranquilidad para su alma. Sasuke-kun si quieres recuperarla actúa ya, pero ya mismo. Y para eso ve por Naruto, se lo que paso anoche, él en verdad está enojado contigo ¿Sabes cuantas veces desde que terminó la guerra ha ayuntada a los hombres de Sakura porque sabe que ella te espera? ¿Verdad que no? Naruto no es muy inteligente pero sabe lo que es mantener una promesa y sobretodo su mistad con ustedes dos.

Sasuke abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo. Su amistad con Naruto era muy grande y aunque podía imaginarse esa acción por parte del rubio, no pensó que llegaría a tal grado.

—Sasuke-kun, Naruto solo quiere verlos feliz tanto o igual como él lo es con Hinata, él es tan noble que sintiéndose feliz piensa que debe de esparcir ese mismo sentimiento a los demás, pero sino puede ayudar a sus mejores amigos, no podrá hacerlo con otros… eso es lo que él me dijo.

— Ese idiota…

— Si, es demasiado idiota pensando que puedes ir con Sakura y decirle que en verdad la amas y que ella es la única con la que quieres estar. Lo siento Sasuke-kun, sé que estoy siendo demasiado dura, pero no es de que otra forma ayudarte. Al igual que Naruto, quiero que ahora ella sea feliz. Fue gracias a ella que conocí a Sai y ahora quiero devolverle el favor.

— Vaya, en verdad amas a ese imbécil…

— Si… lo amo, hasta mi madre lo quiere y eso es mucho decir— contesto sonriendo con diversión.

— ¿Y qué hago? ¿Cómo le digo?—pregunto sintiéndose un poco incomodo.

— Déjalo en mis manos, hablaré con ella por la tarde, tan pronto tengo algo, te avisaré ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— ¿Por qué tengo que esperar tanto? En estos momentos ella puede estar con él idiota de mi otro yo.

— Sasuke-kun, ten paciencia, te aseguro que en este momento Tsunade ya le debió de haber dado un buen sermón a Sakura.

Sasuke alzo una ceja sin creer que la quinta hablara bien de él o por lo menos a su favor.

Ino volvió a reír notando la divertida expresión en Sasuke.

— No eres el favorito de Tsunade-sama pero hasta ella piensa que Sakura no puede amar a nadie más que tú, aunque ten por seguro que si vuelves a hacerle algo a Sakura ella misma te golpeará tan fuerte que ni siquiera tu susanno te protegerá.

Un temblor frio y picante subió por las piernas del Uchiha imaginando como la princesa babosa lo golpearía con toda su furia.

— Solo imagínate… si Tsunade-sama es capaz de poner en su lugar a Naruto… no creo que le cueste mucho hacer lo mismo contigo- le advirtió Ino para meterle un poco de miedo.

— Ts… esa loca mujer...

— Sasuke-kun… Tsunade-sama es como la segunda madre de Sakura… así que la tendrás que soportar— le dijo aguantándose la risa.

— Iré a ver a Naruto…— se despidió Sasuke saliendo por la puerta.

…..

— Me duele la cabeza— se quejo Sakura por enésima vez.

— Sakura, puedes irte, yo seguiré con el trabajo— le ordeno Shizune a la que solo le faltaban un par de cajas de medicina que poner en los estantes.

— Pero Shizune-san aun…

— Ve Sakura, descansa un poco que lo necesitas.

— Gracias Shizune-san, pero si voy a mi casa solo pensaré en Sasuke-kun… en los dos Sasuke-kuns.

— Te dije que resolvieras esto en la mañana, los avances para reparar la maquina van mejor de lo que se pensaba, solo falta esa pieza faltante…

— Lo sé Shizune-san, pero…

— Piensas esperar hasta el último momento…

— No, no es eso, solo que tengo miedo, no quise darle esperanzas al otro Sasuke-kun.

— Si no quieres hacerle más daño habla de frente y lo más pronto con él ¿Querrías que a ti te hicieran lo mismo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero actué tan impulsiva y estúpidamente que ahora no sé como remediar mi error.

— Yo te puedo ayudar con eso…— interrumpió Menma que venia junto con Naruto.

— ¿Menma-kun? ¿Naruto? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—pregunto sorprendida y más al ver la cara de dolor de Menma.

— Me duele un poco el hombro ¿Podrías revisarlo?—pidió el Uzumaki pelinegro de forma bastante amable.

Durante su encuentro con Hinata, Menma no había calculado bien su salto hacia atrás por lo que su lesión en el hombro había regresado, pero esta vez el dolor era un poco más intenso que antes.

— Ven, súbete aquí—le pidió Shizune mientras Sakura sacaba vendas y un par de cremas para masajear.

— Sakura, ayúdame a quitarle la camisa— le pidió Shizune para evitar hacer más daño al hombro de Menma.

Los cuatro no hablaron por casi diez minutos, tiempo en el que Shizune daba el tratamiento adecuado al pelinegro.

—… Y… ¿Cómo ayudarás a Sakura, Menma-kun?—pregunto Shizune imaginándose que el Uzumaki de la otra dimensión tenía alguna especie de plan.

— Sakura… Sasuke no está enamorado de ti… eso lo sé, porque él ama a la Sakura de nuestra dimensión. Pero ella es bastante irreverente, muy fría y su prioridad es ser la mejor shinobi de Konoha. Para ella Sasuke es un impedimento… quiero decir que ella quiere hacer sus sentimientos de lado por él, ella lo ama pero no dejara que nada ni nadie en su camino.

Sakura sintió una punzada en su corazón, era como si fuera de ella misma de la que estuviera hablando y no de una versión suya… algo así como culpa inversa.

—… Sasuke se ha esforzado demasiado para ser "digno" de Sakura, pero ella no aprecia sus esfuerzos, es por eso que al verte, él ve lo que siempre ha querido. Sakura-sana… solo eres una sustituta— le dijo de forma cruel y tajante, de tal forma en que la pudiera hacer "reflexionar".

— ¡Oi, Menma!—lo regaño Naruto por la forma en que se había dirigido a Sakura.

— No Naruto, descuida… yo…— Sakura no pudo más y comenzó a llorar.

Muy en su interior, Sakura supuso que algo parecido le había pasado al otro Sasuke. Sus personalidades eran un poco parecidas y no era extraño suponerse que eso hubiera pasado en ambos mundos.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Es tu culpa Menma! ¡La hiciste llorar!

— Es mejor que lloré ahora que después cuando ya nada se ´pueda reparar— contesto Menma mientras Shizune le terminaba de poner las vendas.

— Menma-kun tiene razón, Sakura ya termina con esto de una vez, o se hará más grande este asunto.

— Sasuke está en la casa de Naruto, Shikamaru está con él… Sakura-san ve de una vez… el Sasuke de este tiempo está en su límite, lo noto por el chakra que lo rodea… temo que si algo más lo altera las cosas se pondrán feas— le advirtió recordando la última vez que había visto a Sasuke.

— Ve Sakura, como te dije, ya no te necesito más aquí— le dijo Shizune a modo de orden.

Sin esperar ningún consejo u orden, Sakura salió corriendo hacia la casa de Naruto.

…

— ¿Tardarán mucho?—pregunto Charosuke aburrido tras estar esperando por más de media hora.

— ¿Por qué te quejas? Dijeron que volverían en una hora, además, Sai no tarda en llegar.

— El Sai de este mundo me agrada, es muy directo, el de mi mundo es muy callado y tímido.

— Je, no puedo imaginármelo, este Sai es demasiado directo… tal vez por eso le gusta a Ino.

— Las personas son hechas para encontrar su otra mitad ¿No lo crees?

Shikamaru miro al techo imaginado la figura de Temari, cosa que lo hizo sonreír tenuemente,

— Eso lo decía mi padre— dijo Shikamaru con toque nostálgico.

— Las cosas se hacen por algunas causa… nada en el universo es una consecuencia…— Sin terminar de hablar, Charosuke y Shikamaru escucharon llamar a la puerta.

— Yo voy— dijo Shikamaru levantándose con pereza para ir a ver quién era —¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Puedo hablar con Sasuke-san?

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro cansado imaginándose lo que vendría a continuación.

—¿ Sakura-chan? ¡Qué bella sorpresa el que me hayas venido a ver!—saludo feliz Charosuke corriendo hacia ella.

— Gracias Sasuke-ku… ¿Podemos hablar?—pregunto con tono nervioso.

— ¡Por supuesto mi bella flor!

Shikamaru rodó los ojos sintiéndose un poco raro al ver hablar así a la versión de Sasuke. Era algo que le había erizar la piel.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño paramo donde nadie los podría interrumpir.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar Sakura-chan?—le pregunto Charosuke tomándola de las manos.

— Sasuke-kun… yo… actué muy estúpidamente la noche anterior… estaba ebria y…. dije cosas solo por despecho.

— Lo sé… lo sabía… se que lo dijiste solo para darle una lección a mi yo de este mundo… pero…— arrodillándose frente a ella le beso la mano haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara — Sakura-chan, no importa si aun quieres a ese imbécil, haré lo que sea para que te enamores de mi.

Para Sakura era lo más hermoso que alguien le hubiera dicho y, aunque fuera una versión del otro mundo de Sasuke, su corazón lo tomo como si fuera el Uchiha de este mundo. Su alma vibro de alegría aunque solo fuera una mera ilusión.

— Sakura-chan… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo y olvidar todas las penas que hay en tu corazón?

Confundida y emocionada, Sakura gritaba por dentro decir que sí, pero las cosas no saldrían como nadie había pensado.

— ¡Tu imbécil! ¡Chidori sembon!—grito Sasuke lanzando una lluvia de agujas hacia Charosuke.

— ¡Sakuke-kun!—gimió en un grito Sakura para proteger a Chorosuke.

— ¿Qué demonios?—grito Sasuke sintiéndose herido por la acción de Sakura.

— Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero no permitiré que lo lastimes.

…

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Y como dicen: " **Bienvenidos sus reviews"** xD


	6. Corazón roto

¡De vuelta!

Perdon por la espera pero apenas pude terminar el capitulo.

Gracias por sus bellos reviews a: **ALEXAOLMOS5016, Akime Maxwell, DianaMounr, yomii20, evelyn27rosas, Deathparade2810, cinlayj2, JA Uzumaki, Lobox, lavida134, Nekatniss, Mary, Jennifer Vera L, Cinthya Arcovedo, UchihaAlex17, Mariely Uchiha, Milara Uchiha, erikaeri, GabiiSesshYue, HiNaThItHa 16241, Ivette Uchiha, Menyara306, Hima Hyuga, Hati-chan, Blanca535** y a los dos anónimos por darme más ánimo para seguir escribiendo.

Un agradecimiento especial a Lunita hermosa que me ayudo mucho para hacer este capítulo, esto va dedicado para ti :D

 **SASUKE, SAKURA Y EL OTRO SASUKE**

 **CAPITULO 06.- CORAZÓN ROTO**

— ¿Q…? ¿Qué dijiste?—pregunto Sasuke temblando de ira y mirando a Sakura con desconcierto.

— Te lo volveré a decir, no dejaré que lastimes a Sasuke-san— respondió Sakura aun en enfrente de Charosuke.

— Sakura ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡¿Cómo puedes proteger a ese imbécil? ¡¿Estás loca?—le pregunto mientras desenfundaba su espada.

Sakura dio un paso al frente al mismo tiempo en que lanzaba su mano derecha hacia atrás para que Charosuke no interviniera.

— Sasuke-kun… no tienes el derecho de decirme con quien hablar, tu…

— ¿Eso quiere decir que disfrutas estar al lado de él? ¡¿Te gusta ese bastardo?!—la cuestionó mientras se acercaba a ella, decidido a matar a Charosuke.

— ¿Y si es así, a ti por qué te tiene que importar? ¿Te afecta en algo o te duele que lo haya elegido a él en vez de a ti?—le preguntó Sakura sacando toda la rabia que había contenido en todo el día.

Sasuke rechinaba sus dientes entre sí al sentir el enojo que sentía Sakura por él, lo cual solo lo alentaba aun más para acabar con Charosuke e una vez por todas.

— Callate… no digas nada más o…

— ¿O qué? ¿Lo vas a matar? ¿Me vas a hacer algo? ¡¿En qué demonios piensas Sasu… Sasuke?—le preguntó con tal furia que hizo que decidiera dejar de actuar tan afectuosamente con el Uchiha.

—¿?—tal acción no paso desapercibida para Sasuke. Si había algo que aun le daba el suficiente valor para confesarse a Sakura era porque ella aun lo trataba tan amablemente, pero ahora, al haberse perdido el rastro de afecto de Sakura por él, solo causo que Sasuke perdiera el control.

— ¡Responde Sasuke! ¿Quién te crees que eres para mí? Solo…— las lagrimas atraicionaron a Sakura y no las pudo contener por más tiempo— Tu y yo fuimos compañeros de equipo… pero ahora ya no somos nada… solo meros conocidos— dijo con la voz entrecortada y con ganas de salir huyendo de ahí.

El shock fue demasiado para Sasuke, todo su confianza y autoestima había desparecido en un instante, ni siquiera podía creer que Sakura hubiera dicho eso.

— Sakura yo…— susurro mientras dejaba caer su Katana.

— ¿Tu qué Sasuke? ¡Vamos dilo!—le exigió Sakura habiendo dejado de pensar con claridad.

— Sakura-chan, vámonos— le pidió Charosuke al no querer que ella siguiera sufriendo.

— Tu cállate— le grito Sakura desgarrándose la voz y mirándolo mientras su byakugon comenzaba a tornarse a un verde más oscuro — Sasuke ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mi? ¿Te sientes mi dueño? ¿Te crees con el derecho de decirme que hacer? ¿Piensas que siempre seré tu idiota enamorada que siempre se humillara por ti y te esperará por siempre y para siempre? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡Pues déjame decirte algo! ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Ya me canse que todos piensen que soy una estúpida por aguantar todos tus desplantes de macho imbécil! Todo el mundo me dice que debería de dejarte de amar, que eso es malo para mí, pero como saben que no puedo hacerlo solo me pidieron que te de una última oportunidad ¿Pero cómo puedo dártela si sigues actuando como un imbécil retardado que ataca al primer hombre con el que me ve hablando? ¡¿Dime como hacerlo Sasuke?!

El Uchiha estaba inmóvil, ni una palabra salía de su boca mientras pensaba en lo estúpido e impulsivo que había sido al haber actuado de ese modo.

— Sakura… lo… lo siento, no quise actuar así, yo solo…

— ¿Tu solo qué? Vienes aquí solo a actuar como un idiota y piensas que puedes hacer lo que se te plazca ¿Crees que puedo perdonarte por actuar así? ¡Dime qué te pasa! Ya no puedo seguir así, ya me canse, cada vez que te veo mi corazón ya no sabe cómo actuar, no sé si me siento alegre, aliviada, enojada, decepcionada o aceptar que tú jamás te dignarás a darme una verdadera respuesta. Me duele verte Sasuke… me duele que solo ignores como me siento…

— Sakura, eso no es cierto… yo… yo te…— Sasuke quería decirlo, confesarse a Sakura, pero por un segundo pensó que si se lo decía en ese momento solo provocaría que ella no lo creyera.

Sakura había perdido la paciencia, y su dignidad estaba en su punto máximo, ahora no dejaría que Sasuke se "burlara" de ella.

— Uchiha, desde ahora, estando en mi sano juicio, te lo diré solo una vez… Sasuke, dejaré de amarte, ya no puedo seguir esperando por ti, ya no más… tú hiciste lo que quisiste con mi corazón… y tu…— sus lagrimas y su voz entrecortada le impedían seguir hablando, pero su orgullo no permitiría que Sasuke no escuchara todo lo que tenía que decirle. Para Sakura este era la última vez que hablaría con toda su voluntad frente a Sasuke.

— Sakura, calmate, tu…

— ¡No me voy a calmar! ¡No volveré a hacerte caso! ¡Ya no Sasuke! ¿Cómo puede ser que Naruto se haya preocupado más por mis sentimientos por ti que tú mismo? Cuando estaba en mi peor momento, él me animo, él siempre me dijo que tú vendrías y me darías una respuesta. Muchas veces lo corrí de mi casa porque no se cansaba de defenderte ¡Naruto ha hecho más que tú! ¿Y ahora que tengo? ¡Nada, absolutamente nada! El siempre confió en ti… Sasuke no solo me decepcionaste a mi… a él también le fallaste. No mereces tener a un amigo como él.

Segunda puñalada para el corazón y el alma destrozada de Sasuke. Ahora, las últimas migajas de calma habían sido pisoteadas por Sakura. Se sintió tan miserable al recordar cómo había corrido a Naruto después de todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior que ni siquiera pudo negar la afirmación de Sakura.

Naruto era demasiado bondadoso, pero como toda persona tenía un límite y ese día lo había demostrado al haberse peleado con él por ser tan terco y obstinado.

— ¿Crees que Naruto siempre te va a apoyar? Él ha hecho demasiado por ti… por nosotros dos… Sasuke, Naruto ya no puedo seguir siendo tu "conciencia". Naruto ya se cansó de tratar de hacerte entrar en razón. Naruto y yo estamos hartos de seguir esperando a que cambies…— dijo tocándose el pecho al sentir la carga de sus palabras que no harían más que destrozar a un más a Sasuke.

Sin soportarlo más, el Uchiha se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Era demasiado doloroso el que entre todas las personas en el mundo, fuera Sakura la que le dijera todo lo que nadie se había atrevido a decirle.

Pero solo él tenía la culpa, su orgullo, insensatez y cobardía lo habían llevado a eso. Sasuke tenía lo que más quería y necesitaba frente a él servido en charola de plata pero el temor a perderlo o a que no fuera real le fuera arrebatado de las manos.

— ¡Levántate Sasuke! ¡Dime que es lo que piensas! ¡Está es tu última oportunidad!—le gritó Sakura tan fuertemente que pensó que se quedaría sin voz.

— Lo siento…

Sakura no pudo más y camino hasta él solo para tomarlo de la camisa para hacer que él la viera directamente al rostro.

— Eres un imbécil ¡Veme a la cara! ¿Tan poco soy para ti? ¿Tan poco te importo? ¡Me das lastima Sasuke! Tu propia arrogancia te está destruyendo…— le dijo limpiándose las lagrimas para mostrarse fuerte y decidida— Adiós Sasuke… está será la última vez que te dirija la palabra…

Habiendo dicho esto, lo soltó y camino hacia su casa dejando atrás a un destrozado Sasuke en el suelo y aun impactado Charosuke de pie y sin nada que decir.

— ¿Sakura-chan?—preguntó Naruto al salir de su casa y ver a su amiga correr a lo lejos —¿Teme? ¿Qué carajos?—se preguntó el Uzumaki al cerrar la puerta tras él.

Sin esperar a que alguien más le explicara lo sucedido, corrió hacia Sasuke para ver lo que había pasado.

— _Creo que mejor me voy—_ Se dijo Charosuke dando media vuelta para alejarse de Sasuke.

— ¡Hey teme! ¿Qué pa…?—su pregunta quedo atascada en su garganta al llegar frente a su amigo. Sasuke estaba completamente pálido mientras las aspas de su mangekyu sharingan en su ojo derecho giraban sin control alguno mientras una lagrima de sangre bajaba por su mejilla — ¡Hey Sasuke! ¡¿Qué… qué paso?! ¡¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? ¡Sasuke respóndeme! ¿Por qué…? ¿Sasuke estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto preocupado y desorientado al mismo tiempo en que miraba a su alrededor en busca de respuestas.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Naruto, Sasuke se levantó lentamente sintiendo como su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar mientras que su visión se hacía borrosa y el dolor de cabeza lo comenzaba a atacar.

— Déjame solo, Naruto…— dijo antes de desaparecer a través de su kamui.

— ¡Hey Sasuke, espera!—le gritó pensando que lo podía alcanzar, pero el Uchiha había sido demasiado rápido como para que Naruto le pudiera dar alcance— ¿Qué rayos paso aquí? ¡Ahh demonios! Ahora tendré que ir a buscar a Sakura-chan…—se dijo antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo a la casa de la Haruno — ¿Ah? Es la katana del teme ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No me digan que…? ¡Ese idiota trato de hacerlo! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Es un imbécil!—grito llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza después de haber plantado la katana de Sasuke en el suelo.

 **En lo profundo del bosque.**

Los pequeños animales en el bosque salían huyendo al sentir el chakra tan amenazador chakra de Sasuke que dejaba tras su camino.

El Uchiha estaba destrozado, herido y desconsolado por el discurso desgarrador que le había dado la mujer que tanto amaba, pero lo que más le dolía era que se lo había dicho enfrente al hombre al que más odiaba en ese momento, pero más aun la cara de lástima que le había dado después de que Sakura se había ido.

Corrió por más de quince minutos hasta llegar a un claro donde se podía ver una roca tallada en medio de dicho lugar.

Al ver el monumento, el Uchiha paró en seco metros antes de llegar a él, pero después de solo unos diez segundos, apretó fuertemente su puño antes de mirar al suelo y gritar con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-¡Aaaaaah!—grito una y otra vez hasta que su garganta quedo seca, era como si se tratase de un animal herido de muerte.

Su pecho dolía y si corazón latía a un ritmo que pensó que su cuerpo comenzaría a caerse a pedazos.

\- ¡¿Por qué soy tan imbécil?! ¡Dime Itachi! ¡Dime porque soy un idiota! ¡¿Por qué tengo que acabar con todo lo que amo?! ¿Por qué tuve que hacer que Sakura me odie?—grito con dolor frente al lugar donde había muerto su hermano — Itachi… ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué?

Sasuke gritaba y pedía respuestas a pesar de saber que la culpa solo era de él.

— ¿Qué hago ahora? ¡¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora?! ¿A caso así estoy pagando mis pecados? ¿Este es el precio a pagar para resarcir todo lo que hice? ¡Con un demonio, esto es demasiado!—dijo arrodillándose frente al monumento y sosteniéndose sobre su brazo mientras comenzaba a llorar de rabia.

El cielo azul mostraba pocas nubes haciendo que el calor y los rayos del sol quemaran los brazos desnudos de Sasuke, pero esto ni siquiera lo sentía por la gran carga emocional que estaba experimentando.

— ¡Merezco esto y más! ¡¿Pero por qué con Sakura?! ¡Ella no merece esto! ¡Ella no merece estar enamorada de un idiota patético como yo! No merezco todo lo que Sakura ha hecho por mí, ella ha sacrificado tanto por regresarme a donde pertenezco pero… ¿Qué le he dado a cambio? ¡Nada! ¡Ni siquiera le he dado las gracias como se debe! ¡Con un demonio, Itachi dime que hacer! Tu solo quisiste que viviera lejos de la maldición de los Uchiha y ve en lo que me convertí ¡A un no soy lo suficientemente digno como para recompensar que hayas dado tu vida para protegerme! ¡Itachi te he fallado! ¡Yo debí de haber muerto con todos los demás!—los gemidos de dolor no dejaban de salir de la boca del Uchiha, se sentía tan patético y tan poca cosa que quiso morir en ese momento.

El aire comenzaba a correr a través del claro provocando que todo el polvo del lugar comenzará a levantarse de forma sigilosa mientras tapaba los pies de Sasuke.

— Itachi… ¿Merezco seguir viviendo en Konoha? Ya no quiero seguir viendo sufrir a Sakura por mi culpa… Ya no quiero eso… ella no merece que un imbécil como yo la ame… ¿Qué podría ofrecerle yo? Soy un criminal, un pecador y no importa lo que haya hecho para ganar la guerra… la gente aun no confía en mi… Sakura se merece a alguien mejor… He defraudado a todos pero sobretodo a Sakura y a Naruto… ellos siempre confiaron en mí…— haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano se levanto y se sentó para poder ver de frente el monumento que tenía gravado el nombre de su hermano.

De forma ligera toco el nombre de su hermano, sintiendo la dura textura que tenía. Había pasado un año desde el día en que había ido a ese lugar para poner esa roca para así jamás poder olvidar lo que había pasado el día en que había matado a Itachi.

Desde ese día, cada vez que pasaba por Konoha no podía evitar ir a ese lugar para poder hablar con tranquilidad con su hermano, y así poder contarle hasta la mínima trivialidad que le había ocurrido durante sus largos viajes, pero ese día era diferente, su mente le exigía que fuera a desahogarse hasta quedar satisfecho.

Primero había pensado contarle todo a Naruto, pero no podía verlo a la cara y decirle que lamentaba haber sido tan idiota, ya que el mismo Uzumaki se había esforzado demasiado para verlo feliz a lado de Sakura.

— Itachi… me llevo tanto tiempo aceptar que amo a Sakura, ella siempre me protegía, siempre vio lo bueno en mi cuando había caído en lo profundo de la oscuridad… ella fue la única que pudo aplacar la ira que me invadió cuando Orochimaru me puso el sello… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de estos sentimientos? No… si me di cuenta pero mi venganza era más importante para mí…

Mirando hacia el cielo y sintiendo los rayos del sol quemando su cuello solo rio con ironía.

— Lo tuve todo… todo para ser feliz ¿Y qué hice? Hacerme el idiota…

Para su sorpresa y sin esperarlo un cuervo se posó sobre el monumento dejando perplejo a Sasuke.

— Itachi… aun muerto cuidas de mi ¿O no?—dijo tocando sus ojos mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo.

El cuervo no hacia ningún movimiento solo se le quedaba mirando como si quisiera que Sasuke siguiera hablando.

— Itachi… la amo… amo a Sakura, pero tengo tanto miedo de decírselo ¿Y si le hacen algo porque ella me acepte? ¿Y si alguien quiere vengarse de mí a través de ella? ¿Qué haría yo si la pierdo? ¿Qué haría yo si eso pasara? Ya perdí a toda mi familia… ahora solo tengo a Naruto y a Sakura… solo ellos dos me importan… pero sigo yendo en contra de ellos.

El cuervo comenzó a picotear la piedra de forma lenta como si alentará a Sasuke para que siguiera hablando.

— Naruto es demasiado noble y aun cuando no lo quiero está ahí para hacerme entrar en razón… ese idiota entrometido solo quiere lo mejor para mí ¿Por qué un tipo como él que siempre estuvo debajo de mi resulto ser más talentoso y poderoso que yo?—

Sin evitarlo soltó una pequeña sonrisa recordando todas las veces en que Naruto lo había desafiado cuando cursaban la academia ninja.

— Aunque a él también le costó bastante darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de la mujer que lo ama… A esa mujer Hyuga le costó demasiado trabajo tener la atención de Naruto… aunque es de admirarse su esfuerzo y dedicación…

Sasuke dejo de hablar al escuchar el graznido del cuervo al mismo tiempo en que apuntaba hacia el norte.

— ¿?—Con duda alzó una ceja mirando hacia donde apuntaba el cuervo — ¿Estás bromeando, no?—le reclamo al ave al ver la luna llena en el horizonte.

— Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿Cómo hablar con ella? ¡Ni siquiera recuerda que haya tenido una conversación con la mujer Hyuga!—le grito al cuervo resoplando por su suerte.

— Si hago eso… ni siquiera se lo contaré a Naruto, es demasiado celoso con esa mujer….—dijo mientras se le venía a la mente como Naruto había fulminado con la mirada a un pobre tipo que había visto con lujuria a Hinata durante un festival que había visto en la aldea, donde Hinata portaba un kimono color violeta.

— Itachi… tienes un modo extraño de hacer las cosas…— susurró sintiendo que la calma volvía a su cuerpo.

— Sakura debe de estar llorando… ¿En serio puedo seguir peleando por ella? ¿Tengo ese derecho?

El aleteo de un pájaro lo saco de sus pensamientos y dejándolo anonadado vio como otro cuervo se paraba junto al que estaba en el monumento de Itachi.

— Itachi… ¿Cuánto más seguirás dándome lecciones? Aun me falta mucho que aprender... gracias… hermano— dijo levantándose del suelo para después caminar sin mirar atrás.

 **En Konoha:**

— ¡Vamos Sakura, abre la puerta!—le grito Ino por quinta vez.

— Sakura-chan, por favor te va a hacer daño— le pidió Naruto golpeando la puerta para que Sakura pudiera abrirla — Ino, hazte a un lado… voy a tum…

— No Naruto, no debemos hacerlo de ese modo

— Pero… Sakura-chan no ha salido en dos horas ¿Y si se desmayó?

— No Naruto, pon atención, aun se escucha como llora.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó entre ella y el teme?— le preguntó a Ino que parecía demasiado exaltada.

— Sasuke-kun y yo hablamos… yo le dije que le ayudaría con Sakura… cuando termínanos de hablar el dijo que iría a verte a tu casa… creo que en ese momento el se encontró con Sakura y por lo que tú dices… la encontró con Sasuke-san…

— Ino… hay una cosa que no te dije… cuando Sasuke se fue… encontré su Katana en el suelo.

— Espera Naruto… ¿No me querrás decir que lo intento?

— Eso creo.

Ino suspiró cansada y decepcionada de Sasuke, ahora entendía lo que había pasado y la razón por la que Sakura estaba tan mal.

— Naruto… tal vez esto ya no tenga remedio— dijo recargándose sobre la pared del pasillo.

…

 **Una hora más tarde en los campos de entrenamiento pertenecientes a la familia Hyuga.**

— Neji-niisan… como te lo prometí, no voy a dejar de entrenar— susurró Hinata mirando el banquillo donde Neji solía sentarse cuando la veía entrenar.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?— pregunto al escuchar un ruido en los matorrales.

Al no escuchar respuesta activo su Byakugan dándose cuenta de inmediato que era Sasuke.

— ¿Uchiha-san?—lo llamo con un poco de duda al ver un poco de inestabilidad en su flujo de chakra.

— Hyuga… Hinata… ¿Podemos hablar un poco?

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen sus comentarios, preguntas y críticas (e insultos por aquellos a los que hice llorar xD)


	7. Realidad

**¡UNA SEMANA MÁS!**

 **Gracias a todos por sus bellos y maravillosos comentarios, y bueno, se que los hice sufrir mucho con el capitulo anterior, pero este les gustará a todos.**

Gracias a: **Deathparade2810, UchihaAlex17, erikaeri, Ivette Uchiha, Akime Maxwell, miirellinu, Nekatniss, JA Uzumaki, Shadechu Nightray, cinlayj2, Milara Uchiha, Yukipab, Haruno SB, Lobox, ALEXAOLMOS5016, HiNaThItHa 16241, lavida134, HoneyHelly, zoedhr, Jennifer Vera L, Hati chan, Geli, OTAKUFire, GabiiSesshYue, wittzy92, Blanca, Mashuke, beaflower** y a los dos anónimos que me dejaron sus comentarios ¡MIL GRACIAS!

 **SASUKE, SAKURA Y EL OTRO SASUKE**

 **CAPITULO 07: REALIDAD**

— ¿Y?— por fin, después de esperar en silencio por más de media hora, Menma se atrevió a pedirle una explicación a Charosuke sobre el gran escándalo que había protagonizado con Sakura y el Sasuke de esa dimensión.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó mirando al techo de la sala de Naruto.

— Después de esa escena, te fuiste a no sé donde para después regresar como si nada hubiera pasado… Sasuke en verdad no entiendo lo que pretendes hacer.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te diga, si ya sabes todo? ¿Acaso quieres que te diga cómo me siento, o qué?

— Sasuke…

— Menma… por mi culpa Sakura-chan está llorando… soy un asco de persona— dijo dejando caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla.

— Sasuke ¿En verdad te gusta esta Sakura? Más bien, quiero decir, a mi no me engañas… tú no puedes olvidar tan fácilmente a la Sakura de nuestro mundo.

— Menma ¿Por qué siempre ves todo tan plano?

— Es por qué así son las cosas, es fácil ver la realidad cuando no prejuzgas a las personas, o cuando no te dejas llevar por tus emociones. Y tu Sasuke, eres un libro abierto, para mí siempre ha sido muy fácil saber cómo te sientes o que es lo que pretendes hacer.

— Hmp… ¿Tan predecible soy?—preguntó sintiéndose completamente estúpido.

— Al menos para mí, si. Sasuke se que lo de esta Sakura lo tomas como un escape, en ella vez lo que siempre quisiste con la Sakura que en verdad amas, pero, solo te estás engañando a ti mismo.

—…— Charosuke se reacomodó en la silla y cruzando los brazos sobre su abdomen, vio a su amigo con la mirada apagada — ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Si regreso a nuestro mundo y veo a Sakura no podré evitar sentirme patético.

— Suficiente has hecho aquí haciendo que el Sasuke y la Sakura de este mundo hayan entrado en un estado en el que ya siquiera puedan hablar en paz ¿Estás conforme con eso? La Sakura de este mundo está demasiado lastimada y en gran parte es por tu culpa.

— No era necesario que lo dijeras así…

— Sasuke… tienes que ver la realidad, Es cierto que Sakura y el otro Sasuke ya tenían sus problemas, pero tú fuiste el detonante final, la gota que derramo el vaso ¿Cómo te sentirías si otra persona, un "clon" "hermano gemelo perdido" o como tú "una versión alterna" te robara frente a tus narices a la Sakura que amas? No sería divertido ¿Verdad?

Charosuke se sumió de hombros mientras sus ojos parecían perder más color.

— Menma, ella ni siquiera me nota y eso me duele, la quiero tanto pero a ella parece no bastarle ¿Cómo quieres que siga de ese modo si ella solo me hace sentir estúpido por cada vez que trato de acercarme a ella? Ya no sé ni porque me enamoré de ella… pero aun así entre más pasa el tiempo más la sigo amando— respondió Charosuke con voz baja y apagada.

— Sakura se hace la dura y la que no tiene sentimientos, pero, desde hace un tiempo veo que le cuesta más trabajo el ignorarte, por eso cada vez que te ve, prácticamente huye del lugar.

— No, ella solo no me soporta. Mi presencia le irrita demasiado… y por eso quiero alejarme de ella…— contesto ocultando su rostro con su mano izquierda— Solo soy un estorbo para Sakura.

Menma dejo salir todo el aire que tenía de sus pulmones para posteriormente levantarse y ponerse de espaldas al respaldo de la silla donde estaba Charosuke.

— ¿Piensas seguirte lamentando como idiota y pretender seguir tu "coqueteo" con esta Sakura? Sasuke, ya has hecho suficiente interponiéndote entre esos dos…

— No tienes por qué decírmelo…

— No, te equivocas, aunque lo niegues, siempre necesitas que alguien te apoye en tus decisiones, Sasuke, nunca te lo había dicho, pero sueles ser muy cobarde cuando de ti se trata. No arrastres a los demás contigo, ¡Piensa un poco antes de hacer las cosas! Has actuado erróneamente con las dos Sakuras…

— Soy un imbécil ¿No?—preguntó sonriendo con dolor mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Como había dicho Menma, el solo se estaba encerrando cada vez más en una burbuja que estaba formada de malas decisiones y sujetada con el amor que le tenía a la Sakura de su dimensión que era proyectado a la Sakura de este mundo.

— Lo eres Sasuke, pero aun puedes enmendar las cosas.

— ¿Y cómo? Como tu dijiste, la Sakura de este mundo ni siquiera va a dejar que me le acerque y mucho menos mi otro yo que no dudara en atravesarme al momento en que sienta mi presencia.

— Ciertamente, pero, algo debes de hacer ¿O no?

— Si, pero, tengo que confesar algo, en verdad me agrada esta Sakura.

— ¿?—lo miró Menma conteniendo la respiración al ver concretada su tan temida duda.

— ¿Y si en verdad me empezara a gustar esta Sakura? ¿Estaría mal?

Menma suspiró pesadamente al mismo tiempo en que se giraba sobre el respaldo de la silla de su amigo.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Verdad?—le pregunto apretando con fuerza el hombro de Charosuke, para así poder sacar de algún modo las terribles ganas que tenía de patearlo en ese mismo instante.

— Yo… Menma… creo que en verdad me gusta Sakura-chan….

— Oh demonios— susurro Menma tocándose el tabique de la nariz mientras trataba de encontrar algún modo para persuadir a Sasuke en su nuevo "enamoramiento"

— Pero… aun así, no puedo dejar de amar a nuestra "Sakura"

— ¿?—Menma ya ni siquiera sabía que decir, justo en este momento pensó que su amigo estaba perdiendo la razón o que la palabra idiota le quedaba demasiado pequeña.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Iras por la que ahora te gusta? ¿Así de fácil eres? En verdad me decepcionas Sasuke.

— Espera, aun no he terminado.

—…— Menma espero a que Charosuke terminara de hablar, para posteriormente, aunque fuera a punta de golpes, convencerlo de regresar a su mundo tan pronto cuando la maquina estuviera reparada.

— Sakura-chan ya tiene al hombre que ama, aunque él sea aun mucho más idiota que yo, no sé qué es lo que haya pasado entre esos dos, pero no veo el motivo por el cual tema tanto el declarársele a ella. Es como si él se sintiera culpable por el solo hecho de amarla.

— Eso es lo que le pasa. Ese Sasuke temía demasiado ser feliz, y creyó que Sakura se merecía algo mejor, pero cuando llegaste tu, descubrió el horror y lo doloroso que podía ser el ver a la mujer que tanto amaba con una persona que la podía hacer feliz. Los peores temores de Sasuke se han cumplido, pero para él no pudo ser peor que ganarse el aparente odio de Sakura.

— Creo que lo comprendo un poco.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo entiendes! El recibió en cinco minutos la misma cantidad de desprecio que tú has recibido en años. Solo imagínate el shock que eso le provoco.

Charosuke parpadeó un par de veces entendiendo por fin la situación en la que había puesto a su contraparte.

— Eso fue cruel…

— ¿Y apenas lo notas? Sasuke, eres bastante egoísta.

— Je… ahora más que nunca no puedo negar eso— contesto quitando la mano de Menma de su hombro.

— Bueno, ya para finalizar todo este enredo ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Y ahora contéstame con claridad, que estoy comenzando a irritarme— le ordenó poniéndose frente a su amigo para que ya no siguiera dándole vueltas al asunto, o de lo contrario, el mismo Menma pensaba que de un Rasengan le quitaría lo idiota.

— ¡No lo sé! Ese idiota se tiene bien merecido que Sakura le haya dicho sus verdades, pero… yo también tuve culpa.

— Eso es lo que te dije antes…— le dijo volteando los ojos fastidiado por lo redundante que estaba siendo su amigo.

— ¿Me dejas terminar? Ok, Bueno yo…— Un poco apenado comenzó a rascarse la cabeza viendo el enojo en el rostro de Menma, pero entre más lo miraba más nervioso se ponía — ¿Me podrías acompañar a ver al idiota, quiero hablar con él… frente a frente… como hombres que somos.

Menma alzo una ceja y lo miro de pies a cabeza para después bufar con irritación.

— Solo mírate, en solo pensarlo te pones nervioso, ¿Piensas que hablando con el arreglarás todo? Como tú dijiste, te matará al solo verte, pero ¿Qué piensas decirle? ¿Disculparte? ¿Aconsejarlo? ¿O piensas actuar como Cupido?—dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa burlona al imaginarse a su amigo vestido del dios del amor.

— ¡Tarado! Solo contéstame lo que te pregunte ¿Lo harás o no?

Menma lo volvió a ver, pero esta vez Chrosuke parecía estar decidido, pero aun así tenía sus dudas sobre si su amigo tenía un buen plan.

— No tengo otra opción, si no voy contigo ¿Quién te defenderá?

— Lo dices como si fuera un debilucho.

— No eres débil pero acéptalo, el otro Sasuke es demasiado intimidante. Además, si tan fuerte te sientes ¿Por qué me pides que te acompañe?—le preguntó con tono altivo esperando a que su amigo negara no sentirse abrumado por el poder de su contraparte.

— Ts, no voy a caer en tu estúpido juego, Menma.

…

— Sakura… ya se fue Naruto, abre por favor— le pidió Ino al ver por la ventana como el Uzumaki se perdía a través de la calle principal de Konoha.

Momentos antes, Sakura le había pedido a Naruto que se fuera y que la dejara a solas con Ino, porque no quería que él la viera en ese estado tan "lamentable" en el que se encontraba. Por su parte, entendiendo como se debía de sentir su amiga, y devolviéndole el favor de cuando ella le había dado ánimos para ir por Hinata después de que Hinata se había ido con Tonery, pensó que sería mejor que Ino fuera la que se encargara de darle fuerza a Sakura para que dejará de sufrir.

— _Cuida de ella, y si pasa algo más, me avisas—_ fue lo último que le dijo a Ino antes de marcharse.

Ino se preparó mentalmente mientras Sakura quitaba el seguro de la puerta dispuesta a dejarla entrar para hablar con tranquilidad.

— Sa… Sakura— susurro al ver el rostro pálido y los ojos rojos y llorosos de su amiga que le daban un aspecto por demás lamentable.

— Ino… soy una estúpida— dijo para después abrazarla con tal fuerza que ambas cayeron con fuerza sobre el suelo.

— Sakura, no digas eso, tu solo…

— ¿Yo solo qué? ¡Le dije cosas horribles a Sasuke-kun! ¡Por Kami, Ino! ¡Fui demasiado lejos!

— Sakura… vamos, hay que sentarnos— pidió separándose de ella y tomándola de la mano para poder ponerla de pie — Por lo que me contó Naruto, Sasuke-kun estaba destrozado… fuiste muy dura con él… no, más bien prácticamente lo destruiste… pero, en algún momento tenías que explotar. No te tomes a mal lo que te diré, pero no me contendré en lo que voy a decir, así que escúchame ¿Entendido?

Sakura movió la cabeza de arriba abajo aprovechando el momento para poder secarse las lagrimas que aun estaban frescas en sus mejillas.

— Tu y Sasuke han estado evadiendo durante mucho tiempo lo inevitable, ambos eran prácticamente una bomba de tiempo que avanzaba a gran velocidad cada vez que los dos se reunían. Lo de ayer fue terrible, pero de alguna manera se justifica porque estabas ebria, y lo de hoy…

— Fue lo peor…— dijo Sakura recordando como Sasuke había caído al suelo deshecho tras haberle dicho que ya no lo amaría.

— Más que eso, Sakura. Le dijiste a Sasuke todo lo que te habías guardado durante mucho tiempo, y aunque fuiste por demás severa, solo dijiste la verdad.

Tantas noches habían sido las que Sakura había llorado en el hombro de Ino que prácticamente la rubia sabía hasta el secreto más oscuro de la Haruno, por lo que ella era la única, incluso más que Naruto, la que podía dar el mejor consejo a Sakura.

— Le has dado todos tus sentimientos a Sasuke "Amor, cariño, miedo, angustia, odio y muchos más" y por eso mismo no puedes tan fácilmente separarte de él. Esto te lo he dicho varias veces Sakura, pero parece que no entiendes, Sasuke-kun es como un niño temeroso, asustado, huraño y desconfiado. Él lo único que necesita es confiar en sí mismo y en ti.

— ¡Pero yo siempre le he dado mi apoyo! ¡Yo siempre he dado todo para que confiara en mí!

— ¿Lo has hecho? Hasta ahora has dicho eso, pero tan pronto llego el Sasuke del otro mundo, te fascinaste con él. En ese Sasuke viste lo que tanto anhelabas y es obvio que lo hicieras, pero ¿Eso no te hace hipócrita?

— ¡Oye Ino, te estás…!

— Sakura, ¡Vamos! ¡No mientas! ¡No seas cobarde y acéptalo!—le grito con tanta fuerza que hizo que Sakura se levantará de la cama.

— ¡¿Y si eso es cierto?! ¡¿Qué hay de malo con eso?!

— ¡Pues todo! Mandaste al carajo todo el trabajo y el avance que habías hecho con Sasuke-kun, ¿Sabes lo que pasó esta mañana en mi tienda?

— No, no lo sé y ni lo quiero saber.

Ino se golpeó la frente con el su mano derecha viendo lo defensiva que se había vuelto Sakura en solo cuestión de segundos, pero al no querer pasar por el mismo asunto una vez más, se trago su orgullo y respiro para poder calmarse.

— Sakura, Sasuke esta mañana estaba totalmente decidido a recuperarte… el incluso estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado su orgullo y su carácter egoísta solo por ti.

Sakura abrió enormemente los ojos creyendo que Ino solo le estaba jugando una broma de muy mal gusto.

— Estás mintiendo. Ino eso no es gracioso.

— ¿Ves que me estoy riendo? Sakura, yo jamás jugaría con eso.

Sakura sintió que sus piernas perdían las fuerzas imaginando como es que Ino sabía eso de Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Solo estás suponiendo esas cosas— le dijo diciéndose a si misma que Ino cometía un error.

Sakura pensó que si eso era cierto, había cometido el peor error de su vida. No solo había hecho trizas a Sasuke sino que también lo había humillado a un nivel que involucraba a Naruto, y eso era lo que jamás se perdonaría si por su culpa Sasuke jamás volviera a hablarle con confianza a Naruto.

— Esta mañana mientras estaba afuera de la tienda, vi a Sasuke-kun, el pobre se veía preocupado, enojado y desesperado, al verlo así no pude contener mis ganas de ayudarlo y tras hablar un poco con él le dije que esperará por mí en la sala de mi casa, pero mientras esperaba, hablo con Sai…

Sakura palideció al imaginarse todas las tonterías y/o burlas que su ex compañero de equipo le había dicho a Sasuke en referencia a los dos.

— No sé muy bien lo que Sai le dijo a Sasuke-kun, pero, eso solo lo alentó para no irse y hablar conmigo.

— Ino ¿Qué le dijiste?—le preguntó ahora totalmente convencida de que la rubia decía la verdad.

— Sakura... escucha muy bien— le pidió respirando profundamente para calmar los escalofríos que le provocaban recordar la voz de Sasuke al decir sus sentimientos hacia Sakura — No sabes cuán grande es el amor de Sasuke-kun hacia ti… El te ama demasiado, ni siquiera puedo describir lo grande que es.

Sakura no pudo soportar lo profundo y maravilloso que era eso, por lo que su única acción fue llevarse ambas manos a la boca para no interrumpir el relato de Ino.

— Deberías de haber visto como lo desesperado que estaba por pensar que el otro Sasuke te tenía solo para él. Sasuke-kun acepto mi ayuda, y eso consistía en que yo te buscaría para que vinieras conmigo y así poder darles un momento a solas. Sakura, Sasuke-kun te iba a decir todo lo que sentía… todo lo que siente por ti…— le confesó mientras su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho.

Ino no solo estaba experimentando un sentimiento de lastima y preocupación por Sasuke sino que también pensaba que tal vez la relación de él con Sakura ya no tenía remedio alguno.

— ¿Eso… eso es cierto?—pregunto Sakura mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

— Si Sakura, a él le dolió verte besar al otro Sasuke, y pensó hacer hasta lo que sea para recuperarte. Tal era su convicción que ni siquiera le prestó atención a las burlas de Sai ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

Los gemidos de Sakura retumbaban en toda la habitación, pero Ino debía de decir toda la verdad y guardarse la poca amabilidad que podría mostrar en ese momento. La rubia estaba tan cansada de ese show que quiso darle un final de una muy buena vez, aunque por eso tuviera que poner al límite a Sakura.

— ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Así no arreglaras nada! ¿Piensas que poniéndote así y culpándote por actuar tan precipitadamente te traerá paz? ¡Me desesperas Sakura! Fuiste tan paciente con Sasuke-kun y cuando casi lo tenías arreglado todo se fue a la basura. Ahora bien, ¿Te quedarás con el otro Sasuke-kun pretendiendo vivir en un mundo de fantasía? ¿Qué pasará si él decide irse a su mundo? ¿Te irás con él o qué? ¿O lo convencerás para que se quede contigo?—la cuestiono con el rostro enojado y con voz firme para traer a Sakura a la cruel realidad.

— No…, yo no…

— ¿Tu no qué? ¡Responde bien!

— ¡Yo no iré con el otro Sasuke-kun! Pero en este momento no quiero ver a Sasuke-kun… al de este mundo.

Ino se tallo la cara viendo como Sakura se estaba sumiendo hasta lo más profundo de un pozo lleno de cobardía.

— Sakura ¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Solo pretenderás dejar de amar a Sasuke-kun así como así? ¡No te engañes a ti misma! Ambas sabemos que eso es imposible para ti.

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Pero cómo me atrevería a verlo a la cara después de todo lo que le dije? Fui una… yo no quería ¡Ahh! ¡Solo actué irracionalmente!

Ino suspiró pesadamente pensando que no podría llegar a ningún lado con Sakura en ese estado, pero de una u otra forma tenía que hacer que ella al menos saliera de su habitación y retomar su rutina.

— Eso está más que claro, pero al menos sal de tu habitación…

— No, ¿Cómo hacerlo si en este momento toda Konoha debe de saber lo de la pelea?

A Ino se le inflamo la vena izquierda de la frente a tal grado que su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo de furia.

— ¡Suficiente! Ahora vendrás conmigo y no es una petición ¡Es una orden!

…..

 **Media hora atrás en los campos de entrenamiento pertenecientes a la familia Hyuga:**

— Hyuga… Hinata… ¿Podemos hablar un poco?—preguntó Sasuke pensando en la forma correcta y menos ruda con la que pudiera hablar con la novia de su amigo.

— U… ¿Uchiha-san?— tartamudeo Hinata al ver a Sasuke pálido y un poco descompuesto.

— Sasuke, llámame solamente Sasuke.

Sin saber que era lo que se proponía el Uchiha, Hinata se llevo la mano derecha al pecho esperando que le preguntara sobre donde estaba Naruto o tal vez algo referente a su novio.

— ¿En…? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar… Sasuke-san?

— _¿San? Es más temerosa de lo que me esperaba—_ se dijo Sasuke para sí mismo temiendo que su plática no sirviera para nada.

— Vine aquí para… para pedirte un consejo— dijo suavizando un poco el tono de su voz para no asustar a Hinata.

— ¿?—La Hyuga inclino su cabeza de lado al notar que Sasuke estaba un poco nervioso, pero más que nada preocupado como si intentara ser suave con ella — ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?—preguntó antes respirar profundo para que Sasuke se viera menos tenso.

— Es sobre Sakura…— dijo mirando al suelo con tristeza.

— ¿Sobre Sakura-chan?

— Si… siendo su amiga, supongo que sabes sobre… que sabes sobre la relación tan conflictiva que hemos tenido.

Hinata se sumió de hombros al sentir el dolor que llevaban las palabras de Sasuke. Para ella era tan claro lo que Sasuke rogaba con su voz que no pudo sentirse identificada con él.

— Solo he hablado así con Naruto e Ino… pero, pienso que tu eres la que más me puede ayudar… Además ¿No es la primera vez que hablamos solos?

Hinata le sonrió gentilmente mientras asentía tenuemente.

— Si, es la primera vez, pero me alegra que hayas confiado en mí— le dijo quitando su mano de su pecho.

Tal señal hizo que Sasuke se sintiera menos tenso y con un poco de confianza para seguir hablando con ella.

— Tu más que nadie sabe cómo es tener que guardar sus sentimientos… yo no sé como Naruto fue tan tonto cuando todo el mundo sabía lo que sentías por él.

Hinata rió en voz baja por la forma tan directa pero sincera que tenía Sasuke para hablar, pero no era como si lo hiciera a propósito, sino que no sabía de qué otra forma hablar.

— Lo siento Sasuke-san… Pero la culpa siempre la tuve yo por no haberle dicho de frente como me sentía y solo fue hasta que Akatsuki ataco Konoha que… que yo pude hacerlo… pero a pesar de eso, me tomo tiempo para volver a hablar otra vez con Naruto-kun. No soy una persona valiente pero si no hubiera pasado el accidente con Tonery… creo que en este momento seguiría igual que antes— contesto Hinata sintiéndose un poco mal por decir lo que ella creía verdad.

— ¿Somos un poco similares, no?

— Tal vez… ambos sufrimos por callar nuestros sentimientos…— Hinata calló un momento antes de poder decir lo que tenía en mente, pero se dio el valor para decirlo ya que Sasuke así lo requería — Sasuke-san, ambos, tu y yo fuimos cobardes con nuestros corazones— le dijo esperando una respuesta abrupta por parte del Uchiha.

Pero en vez de sentirse temerosa o preocupada por la reacción de Sasuke, su corazón le decía que había hecho lo correcto.

— Hmp… cierto. Pero yo aun lo soy… no le pude decir nada a Sakura y ahora las consecuencias son muy grandes.

— Sasuke-san, si la amas no deberías de darte por vencido. Aun recuerdo todas las veces en que intente acercarme a Naruto-kun, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, mi lado cobarde me dominaba… era duro y me ponía muy triste, pero… tu aun puedes hacerlo, no esperes lo que nos paso a Naruto-kun y a mí, porque esta vez tal vez no salga tan bien como nos pasó a nosotros.

— Tal vez tengas razón, pero le he hecho mucho daño a Sakura, ¿Crees que aun la pueda hacer feliz?

— Está en ti hacerlo, Sasuke-san. Sakura-chan tiene un corazón enorme que jamás ha juzgado tu pasado, ella junto con Naruto-kun jamás dejaron de creer en ti. Sakura-chan siempre te defendió de las personas que hablaron mal de ti después de que abandonaste la aldea… ella merece que lo intentes otra vez… Sasuke-san, ve por Sakura-chan, dile cuanto la mas, se solo sincero y no… Es tu momento de ser feliz— le dijo poniéndose todo su corazón para convencer a Sasuke.

El Uchiha quedo perplejo por la forma tan amable y desinteresada en que Hinata se había expresado, ahora comprendía muy bien, porque Itachi lo había mandado con ella.

— Gracias— le dijo Sasuke sonriéndole con el corazón — algun día de lo recompensare.

— _Es la primera vez que lo veo ser tan humano—_ se dijo Hinata al ver que caminaba de vuelta al centro de Konoha.

— Teme…—

Al escuchar que Naruto lo llamaba, Sasuke volteo extrañado por el tono de voz que este había usado.

— ¿Qué…?—dejo incompleta su frase al ver como Naruto le sonreía de forma extraña y con los ojos entrecerrados incluso podía jurar que el aura de Kurama lo rodeaba por completo.

— Nee Teme… ¿Por qué estabas hablando "solo" con Hinata-chan?

— Solo hablábamos…—

— ¿Hablaban?... Teme… si me enteró que te vuelves a acercar de esa forma a Hinnata-chan…— antes de acabar su frase abrió los ojos mostrado que sus pupilas se habían vuelto como las de Kurama—… si te atreves a coquetearle te meteré un Rasengan por el trasero.

— _Este idiota…_ _—_ se dijo Sasuke rodando los ojos harto de los celos estúpidos de su amigo.

…

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy,

Y como siempre gracias por su apoyo y sus bellos comentarios, y por cierto, en las vacaciones leeré de nuevo el fic para arreglar los pequeños errores que me han hecho saber xD


	8. De hombre a hombre

**¡Perdón por la espera!**

 **Se que han pasado dos semanas, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y el cansancio a veces me gana. Pero bueno, aquí tienen el capitulo.**

Antes de eso muchas gracias a: **miirellinu, Akime Maxwell, Haruno SB, ALEXAOLMOS5016, kimi101011, Deathparade2810, Ivette Uchiha, OTAKUFire, HoneyHelly, Nekatniss, cinlayj2, lavida134, GabiiSesshYue, DianaMounr, Jennifer Vera L, Yukipab, Milara Uchiha, FrikiHimechan, Maytelu, Hatichan, UchihaAlex17, HiNaThItHa16241, zoedhr, Brendauchikou, wittzy92, Gina, Mikan Hirasawa OwO, Jennifer Vera L, SakuraKurai** y a **Carme** por sus reviews.

 **SASUKE, SAKURA Y EL OTRO SASUKE**

 **CAPITULO 09.- DE HOMBRE A HOMBRE**

La noche era fría en Konoha, las ramas de los arboles se mecían a un ritmo lento pero sonoro mientras la gente en las calles comenzaba a titiritar por el frio viento que los había tomado por sorpresa, pero a su vez, los dueños de los restaurantes cocinaban todo tipo de platillos calientes para hacer que sus comensales recuperaran su temperatura normal.

En una esquina de la calle, se encontraba un pequeño restaurante, que estaba totalmente lleno de jóvenes shinobis hambrientos y con frio. Todos ellos esperaban comer un gran plato de curri para satisfacer tanto su estomago como para que el viento dejara de afectarles.

— ¿Y?— le preguntó Menma a Charosuke al dejar vacio su plato en la mesa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿No ibas a ir a aclarar las cosas con el otro Sasuke?—le preguntó mirándolo con una ceja alzada mostrando con eso lo irritado que estaba por su indecisión.

— Bueno… ¿No crees que sería mejor si fuéramos mañana?

— Déjate de tonterías, ya estoy cansado de esto, así que vamos de una vez por todas, o si no te juro que no te voy a acompañar…

— Pero Shikamaru dijo que lo esperáramos aquí, además Naruto aun está enojado conmigo…

— Al demonio con eso, vamos de una vez, antes de que en verdad te arrepientas de hablar con él…

— ¿Pero cómo saber dónde está? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está su casa…

— Tu cállate y sígueme, tenga abuelo, aquí esta lo de la cuenta— dijo Menma saliendo del local jalando a Charosuke del brazo.

Si de algo se caracterizaba Menma era tener un plan siempre a la mano, no era impulsivo ni hacia las cosas por mero impulso, el planeaba las cosas con anticipación y analizaba las cosas con detenimiento para prever cualquier cosa que pudiera salir mal. Y eso por eso mismo, que antes de que se animara a ayudar a Charosuke a no hacer la estupidez más grande de su vida, que le había pedido a Naruto la dirección de Sasuke, así como los lugares que más frecuentaba para saber más o menos a donde lo podían localizar.

— Menma ¿A dónde me llevas?

— Tu cállate y sígueme, no tardaremos mucho— le gruño mientras pasaban cerca del parque de la villa.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Este lugar solo tiene tiendas y bares.

— Cállate… o vaya, allá esta…— dijo en voz baja señalando hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

— ¿Ah? ¿De quién hablas?

— Pues del otro Sasuke, ¿De quién más crees que estoy hablando? Idiota.

Charosuke se puso pálido e intento huir del lugar, pero al sentir al fría mirada de Menma sobre su espalda giro sobre sí mismo y lo miro a los ojos,

— Mejor mañana, tal vez este Sasuke aun este… exaltado…— dijo sintiéndose nervioso al recordar el odio en el rostro de Sasuke cuando lo quiso partir a la mitad.

— Déjate de tonterías y ve a hablar con él. Como mínimo te partirá la cara, pero creo que estarás bien. En este momento lo que menos le conviene es matarte— le dijo con tal seriedad, que Charosuke creyó que no podía negarse a lo que él le pedía.

— Ts, no me queda otra, pero no te metas si ese idiota intenta algo, yo me hare cargo— le dijo de forma valiente y con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Menma no soportaba que su amigo se hiciera el fuerte, ya que cada vez que actuaba así él era el que tenía que intervenir para salvarle el trasero.

— Lo que tu digas…— contestó rodando los ojos cruzándose de brazos mientras Charosuke caminaba hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

El Uchiha de dicha dimensión, descansaba un poco en la banca esperando a que viniera Naruto para poder ir a hablar con Sakura, si es que esta accedía a hacerlo, porque de otro modo, Sasuke no la forzaría a pasar un momento incomodo, como lo sucedido hace unas horas.

Es tarde, después de su conversación con Hinata, se encontró con un celoso y posesivo Naruto, pero tras haberle explicado sobre los consejos que la Hyuga le había dado, Naruto concordó con su novia por lo que le dio más ánimos a Sasuke para que hablase con tranquilidad con Sakura.

Aunque, en ese momento, Sasuke aun estaba un poco sensible al hablar con su rubio amigo, las palabras que le había dicho referente a Naruto le pesaban en lo más profundo, pero era por eso mismo que no se atrevería a seguir defraudándolo. Naruto era el que más se preocupaba por él y ahora que parecía que la felicidad estaba de su lado, se había propuesto a que no sería el que se interpusiera en el camino del rubio.

Sasuke pensó que esa sería su última oportunidad, la última esperanza que tuviera para poder pelear por el amor de Sakura y ser feliz aunque no se lo mereciera.

— _Sakura… ¿Me podrás perdonar?—susurro al ver la luna siendo tapada por las espesas nubes de tormenta._

— Hey…— le llamo Charosuke con voz firme y sin titubeos.

Sintiendo que el enojo comenzaba a invadirlo al escuchar su propia voz llamándolo, Sasuke bajo su rostro hasta ver la cara de su yo de otra dimensión.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Vienes a que te parta la cara, o qué?—le preguntó activando el sharingan y el rinnegan para demostrarle que hablaba en serio.

— Calma hombre, solo vengo a…

— Largo de aquí, suficiente tuve con verte esta mañana— le advirtió Sasuke al pararse de la banca dispuesto a irse de ahí.

— Espera, solo vengo a poner las cosas en claro…

— ¿?—Sasuke lo miró de pies a cabeza de forma despectiva al pensar que solo se quería burlar de él.

— Relájate, vengo en son de paz.

— Como si te creyera, Imbécil.

— Je… es divertido que me digas así, al fin y al cabo somos la misma persona, solo que yo logre lo que tú no pudiste, y eso te duele ¿Verdad?—le dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y con una sonrisa burlona que lo hacía ver por demás arrogante.

Metros lejos de ahí Menma solo se golpeó la cara con su mano derecha al escuchar que su amigo le estaba echando leña verde al fuego.

— _Este idiota está haciendo que el otro Sasuke en verdad lo intente matar_ _—_ se dijo para sí mismo al aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo el mismo.

Sasuke caminó a paso lento hacia Charosuke sin quitarle la mirada de encima, esta vez estaba aguantando las ganas de abalanzarse contra él e intentar hacerle lo mismo de la mañana, porque sabía que si lo hacia su última oportunidad estaría perdida.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—le preguntó quedando a solo dos pasos de distancia de su contraparte.

— Olvidalo, como dije antes, solo vengo en son de paz.

— Si quieres decir algo, hazlo de una vez, te doy diez segundos…

— Espera, espera, espera, tranquilo hombre…— antes de proseguir tomo un poco de aire y cerró los ojos para pensar detenidamente como hablarle de forma que no lo hiciera enojar aun más.

— Te quedan solo cinco segundos…

— Vamos, relájate un poco, solo quiero hablar sobre Sakura-chan.

— ¿Vienes a restregarme a la cara que Sakura prefirió quedarse contigo?

— ¿Y aun piensas que Sakura-chan está interesada en mi después de lo que pasó? Tú no eres tonto, en este momento Sakura-chan no siquiera debe de estar pensando en mí, sino en ti. Es lógico que al único al que ama y siempre amara es a ti…

— Déjate de estupideces, tu tiempo ha terminado, me largo…

— Espera, aun no he terminado. Hey, yo de este mundo, yo también tengo mis problemas con la Sakura de mi dimensión y… amo a esa mujer tan arrogante, pretensiosa y egoísta, pero al ver a esta Sakura tan amable y linda no pude embelesarme con ella…

— Entonces lárgate y ve con esa otra Sakura…

— Las cosas no son tan fáciles, y tú mismo lo sabes, ambos amamos a mujeres a las que se nos dificulta acercarnos, tu por terquedad y yo porque ella no me lo permite… somos un par de patéticos, tu desaprovechas oportunidades y yo anhelo una sola… somos tan diferentes pero tan parecidos al mismo tiempo…

— ¿Dices que soy igual a ti solo porque somos la versión del otro? Eso es obvio, pero no me rebajes a tu estupidez…

— Hey, soy estúpido, y lo acepto, pero hasta que tu no admitas que también lo eres, en verdad no podrás cambiar.

— ¿Me estás dando consejos? Deja de hacerlo, jamás tomaría en cuenta lo que dices… no podría confiar en alguien igual a mí.

— Je… eres más testarudo de lo que pensé— dijo alzando sus manos a la altura su barbilla mientras negaba con la cabeza— Parece que no tienes remedio, pero te diré una cosa…

— Ts, estás comenzando a fastidiarme.

— Tranquilo, esto será lo último que te diga… En verdad me gusta esta Sakura-chan, y si la vuelves a cagar… ten por seguro que iré por ella… ya no tengo nada que perder…

— ¿Es una amenaza? ¿Me estás amenazando? — le preguntó quitando el poco espacio que había entre los dos hasta el extremo en que casi sus narices se topan entre sí.

— Eso mismo estoy haciendo, ve con ella, dile lo que sientes y deja de ser un marica, porque lo que en verdad te hace faltan son las pelotas para declarártele. Tienes tanto miedo a que te rechace que te la vives encerrado en tu pequeña burbuja, pero en este punto no puedes resultar más herido y humillado como lo fuiste a medio día ¿O me equivoco?

— Tu, bastardo…— lo llamo Sasuke en voz baja apretando sus dientes entre ellos.

La furia de Sasuke era tal que las aspas de su sharingan giraban a un ritmo descomunal, pero al ver la sonrisa burlona y triunfante de Charosuke, decidió en una micra de segundo que no le daría el gusto de golpearlo en ese mismo instante.

— ¿Crees que me conoces? ¿Pretendes darme consejos cuando ni siquiera sabes por lo que he pasado durante todos estos años? Tu solo vienes aquí, con tu pose de imbécil playboy y de un solo movimiento haces que Sakura caiga a tus brazos, solo eres una mera copia, un sustituto ¿Piensas que ella en verdad pueda llegarte a amar? Me das risa, ella jamás te dará lo que tu tanto buscas, porque…

— ¿Por qué ella siempre pensara siempre en ti? ¿Y si eso piensas porque tanto miedo? ¿Por qué te ocultas como perrito miedoso y tembloroso? Ella ya te lo demostró, no siempre te va a esperar y te aseguro que en este momento esta maldiciendo tu sola existencia por cuanto la has humillado. Pero eso no es lo más importante, no confías en Sakura, no confías en que ella soportara todo ese peso que traes a cuestas, o si lo acepta temes que ella se sumerja en toda esa oscuridad ¿Temes que ella sea absorbida por tus pecados? ¡Eres un imbécil! Ella sabe todo de ti y si aun te sigue amando así ¿Qué más quieres?

— Eso a ti no te importa, no te metas en los asuntos de los demás.

— Me das tanta lastima, eres como un niño que quiere algo pero que no se atreve a tocarlo solo porque teme hacerle daño, pero cuando vienes otro porque también lo quiere se da de golpes por ser un cobarde indeciso.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y dio tres pasos para marcar distancia entre los dos.

— ¿Piensas que con tus palabras me has alentado para que vaya por Sakura? Estás equivocado, yo ya había tomado la decisión de pelear por ella. Ya estoy harto de tener que contenerme…

— Bien por ti, pero si no eres sincero y te abres sin miedo a ella, solo quedaras como idiota.

— Me importa muy poco lo que digas, pero aun si Sakura no quiere saber nada más de mi… no dejaré que sea tuya— le dijo dando media vuelta para verlo a la cara.

— ¡Huu que miedo! ¿Y qué vas a hacerme? ¿Golpearme, tratar de matarme?

— Hare lo que sea siempre y cuando evitar que estés a su lado, pero lo hare de un modo en que nadie pueda ligarme a lo que te pase.

Charosuke comenzó a reír en voz baja, estaba nervioso pero le divertía ver que su contraparte estaba más tranquilo de lo que había pensado.

— Me agrada tu actitud, así que no me queda más que desearte suerte, para mí no habría mejor cosa que ver feliz a Sakura-chan.

— ¿?—Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos sin saber cómo interpretar las palabras de su otro yo, para él, Charosuke estaba siendo demasiado contradictorio, pero no notaba ningún titubeo o sarcasmo en su tono de voz, lo que lo hacía aun más difícil de entender.

— ¿Crees que me creeré todas tus palabras?—le preguntó girando su cabeza a un lado.

— No, y ni me interesa si me crees, solo vine a decirte lo que creí correcto, Sakura-chan es demasiada mujer para ti, ella merece algo mejor, incluso algo mejor que yo. Pero su corazón solo le pertenece al peor idiota en este mundo…

— Hmp… ¿Ya dejaste de hacerme perder el tiempo?

— Si lo hubieras querido te podías poder haber ido desde hace mucho, pero tal parece que te importaba mucho lo que te tenía que decir.

La vena de arriba de su ceja derecha de Sasuke se inflamo a tal grado que pensó que su rostro estallaría en cualquier segundo.

— Me estás fastidiando… imbécil.

— Eres lento, yo de este mundo. Pero te puedes ir, ya termine, y lo que dije antes lo dije con sinceridad, suerte. Se hombre por una vez en tu vida— le dijo volviendo a reir con burla.

Sin poder aguantarse más, Sasuke le dio un puñetazo que lo dejo tirado a varios metros de ahí.

— No necesito que me apoyes, idiota— le dijo Sasuke caminando directo a la casa de Sakura, olvidando que Naruto estaba por llegar.

— ¿Eres imbécil? ¡Claro que lo eres!—regaño Menma a Charosuke al mismo tiempo en que lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

— No puedo negar eso, creo que estoy siendo demasiado bueno…

— ¿Bueno? ¡Te le lanzaste a la yugular! Por un momento pensé que en verdad te mataría, si hubiera sabido que así le hablarías, ten por seguro que ni siquiera te hubiera acompañado, es más hubiera evitado que te encontraras con él. Charosuke, fuiste demasiado impulsivo— le dijo revisando si le había roto la nariz o si le había sacado algún diente.

— Estoy bien, aunque duele… pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice, ese imbécil necesitaba que alguien ajeno a él lo hiciera reaccionar, no con simples palabras bonitas y regaños de sus amigos le daría el valor de seguir adelante.

Menma negó con la cabeza al mismo en que una tenue sonrisa salía sin poder evitarlo.

— Eres incorregible Sasuke, siempre hablando de más.

— Que se le puede hacer, así soy yo— dijo tocándose la cara al sentir un poco más de dolor — Vamos al hospital… ese imbécil me rompió la nariz.

Menma suspiro cansado, pero a la vez satisfecho por la forma en que su amigo había actuado, aunque casi se quedará sin nariz.

…..

— ¡Oh por kami! ¡Sakura te vez tan bella!—le dijo Ino al ver que la Haruno salía vestida con un vestido costo de chifon de color rosa pálido con pequeñas flores de manzanilla.

— Exageras… pero, no puedo negar que es bastante lindo— dijo dando una lenta vuelta para ver la movilidad que le brindaba el vuelo de la falda.

— ¡Sonríe un poco por favor! Hoy iremos a comer a un lindo restaurant-bar ¡Basta de caras largas! Necesitas liberarte un poco, desestresarse y ver lo bueno de la vida, vamos, también vendrá Tenten y Sai, ¿Lo harías por mi?

Sakura suspiró con pesar, al pensar que era una tontería salir en su estado emocional, pero al ver lo tanto que Ino se había enforzado en dejarla tan linda, no pudo negarse a dicha petición.

—Creo que tienes razón… no puedo seguir llorando en un rincón… aunque, solo serán por un par de horas…

— No te preocupes, solo serán tres horas, beberemos un poco, comeremos algo rico y regresaremos ¿Si?

— Aun sigo creyendo que es una muy mala idea salir así

— ¡Basta ya de pensar en negativo! Ya has llorado bastante, deja de pensar un momento en "él"

Sakura miró al suelo recordando el modo en que había dejado el orgullo de Sasuke por los suelos, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, ya nada podía reparar lo que le había hecho al Uchiha, o eso era lo que ella pensaba,

— Ino… ¿Piensas que pueda olvidarlo y amar a otra persona?—le preguntó a su amiga sentándose al lado de ella.

La rubia le paso el brazo alrededor del cuello y la atrajo a ella.

— Tonta, eres muy bonita, inteligente y astuta, claro no tanto como yo, pero lo eres…— le dijo moviendo un dedo en el aire para hacerla sonreír — Estoy segura que podrás llegar a querer a uno de esos tantos pretendientes que tienes detrás de ti… y déjame decirte que muchos de ellos son muy lindos y ricos.

Sakura miro hacia la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de la cama de Ino para después sonreír con amargura.

— Tal vez sea mejor así… tal vez debería de concentrarme en ser una mejor medico y ayudar a los demás y poder curar todas sus…

— Sakura ¿Quieres quedarte soltera para siempre? Sasuke-kun no es el único hombre sobre la tierra, se que lo amas, pero…

— Ino, basta… mejor vamos a cenar.

La rubia ya no sabía de qué lado estar: ayudar a Sasuke a acercarse a Sakura para que estuvieran juntos o ayudar a Sakura para que se olvidara de Sasuke.

Todo eso solo le hacía doler la cabeza, a pesar de que quisiera que los dos estuvieran juntos y dejaran las tonterías de lado.

— Anda vamos, Sai debe de estar a punto de llegar.

Amabas bajaron hasta la sala, pero cuando Ino estaba por ir a cerrar la puerta trasera de su casa, el timbre la interrumpió.

— Le dije a Sai que trajera sus llaves— dijo molesta la rubia caminando de vuelta.

— Voy yo—dijo Sakura apurándose mientras se acomodaba los tacones.

Su mundo, sus sueños y su corazón se detuvieron al abrir la puerta y ver al hombre que estaba afuera de la casa.

— Sasuke-kun…— susurró el nombre del hombre al que amaba al verlo con la cara hacia abajo y un ramo de flores en sus manos.

…

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy xD

Ok mátenme

Nos leemos después-


	9. Verdaderos sentimientoa

¡CAPITULO SORPRESA!

Debido a que saldré de viaje, me di el tiempo para escribir el capitulo para que no tuvieran que esperar dos semanas.

Como siempre muchas gracias a: **Akime Maxwell, ALEXAOLMOS5016, sasuqqe21, Caricia D'Magno, KaryKudo-Chan, yomii20, miirellinu, kimi101011, HiNaThItHa16241, erikaeri, Uchihaelex17, Shadechu Nightray, Haruno SB, OTAKUfire, Nekatniss, GabiiSessYue, cinlayj2, Ary Garcioyama, Milara Uchiha, Hati-chan, JA Uzumaki, Jennifer Vera L, Kimithakim, Ivette Uchiha, Hikari rizumu, guest, kimitha2014, wittzy92, daliapvperez, ka96, lavida134, DinaMounr** y a **Yukipab** por sus reviews.

Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para mi queridísima Keyla por sus cumpleaños. Gracias por las locas conversaciones y por las ideas que me has dado para escribir x3

 **SASUKE, SAKURA Y EL OTRO SASUKE**

 **CAPITULO 09.- VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOSVERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**

 **Media hora antes:**

— ¿Cómo se atreve ese idiota a decirme lo que tengo que hacer?—refunfuñaba Sasuke mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles de Konoha.

Habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que había golpeado a Charosuke pero su humor seguía tan malo que sentía las ganas de regresar y romperle todos los huesos para poder tranquilizarse.

— Ts, _tengo que calmarme, no puedo llegar así con Sakura… ¡Demonios! Naruto dijo que lo esperará en ese lugar_ — se dijo para sí mismo volteando hacia atrás para ver si veía a su contraparte.

— ¡Teme!—

El sonido más molesto que podía escuchar hizo que volteara rápidamente hacia su izquierda de donde provenía el dueño de esa voz.

— ¡Teme! ¡Te dije que me esperaras en el parque! ¿Por qué jamás me haces caso? ¡Aahh!—suspiró cansado de tanto haberlo buscado pero también un poco enojado por la actitud de su terco amigo.

— Me encontré con "el idiota"… creo que le rompí la nariz— dijo esperando la reacción explosiva de Naruto.

El rubio lo tomo del hombro y suspiró de nueva cuenta pero esta vez era como si ya se hubiera dado por vencido.

— Debí suponerlo cuando vi a Menma y me dijo que viniera hacia acá. Pero olvida eso, ¿Qué es lo que te dijo?

— Ese imbécil me dijo que le gusta Sakura y que si yo no hago mi movimiento no dudará en ir por ella— dijo apretando su puño mientras su rostro se ponía tétrico y oscuro.

— Tu cara— lo señaló Naruto antes de comenzar a reírse sin control. Tales eran sus carcajadas que su estomago comenzó a dolerle —¡Ah lo siento! Pero te ves tan… demasiado idiota— le dijo al mismo tiempo en que se limpiaba las lagrimas.

— ¿Ya terminaste de burlarte de mí?—le pregunto Sasuke alzando su puño a la altura de su rostro.

— ¡Lo siento! Pero no pude evitarlo. Teme, en verdad estás enamorado.

— Ts, cállate, desquitaré contigo el enojo que aun tengo.

— Espera ¿A dónde ibas en este momento? ¡¿Ibas a ver a Sakura-chan?!—gritó tomándolo de los hombros para después agitarlo con fuerza.

— Suéltame idiota, ¿Y que si iba a ir a verla?

Naruto se golpeo la frente con su mano derecha al tiempo en que le preguntaba a algún dios porque Sasuke era tan impulsivo.

— ¿Y cómo ibas a con ella? ¿Solo ibas a hablarle? ¡Debes e ir preparado por si algo malo pasa!

Sasuke lo pensó por un segundo, pero no pudo hallar una excusa razonable para desviar el tema. En verdad Naruto tenía razón, debía de llevar un plan de emergencia por si Sakura no quisiera verlo o por extremo que pareciera, que se topara con Tsunade y le diera la lección de su vida.

— Ts, ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

— Tú solo acompáñame, y no digas nada— le dijo indicándole el camino antes de saltar al tejado de la casa más cercana.

Dudo por un instante, pero suponiendo que nada podía perder, Sasuke brincó para seguirle el paso.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?—preguntó Sasuke al ver que habían llegado a la tienda de Ino.

— No pensé que tardarían demasiado— dijo Sai que estaba arreglando unas canastas de flores.

— ¿Tu qué tienes que ver con todo esto?—le preguntó Sasuke recordando la plática que habían tenido esa mismo día.

— Tranquilo Teme, yo le pedí ayuda.

— ¿Por qué? Yo no necesito que me brinde su apoyo.

— ¡Ah! Teme, deja de actuar de ese modo y haz lo que te digo. Sai ha estado escuchando lo que Ino ha planeado para Sakura-chan. Dentro de poco saldrán a cenar a un restaurante para que Sakura-chan olvide lo que pasó este día, pero ahí es cuando entras tú. Esperarás en la puerta y cuando veas que salen le pedirás a Sakura-chan que si puede hablar contigo….

— Eso suena a acoso— lo interrumpió al no parecerle correcto que intentara emboscarla cuando se disponía a irse de "fiesta"

— ¡Ahh! ¡Está bien, solo tocaras la puerta y le pedirás un momento! ¡Sí así lo quieres pues así será!—dijo en voz alta tratando de no gritar para que ni Ino ni Sakura lo escucharan.

— ¿Ese era todo su plan?—preguntó Sasuke por la falta de detalles en la idea del rubio.

— No, ten, con esto harás que ella no diga que no— dijo Naruto tomando el ramo de flores que Sai había arreglado minutos antes de que ellos llegaran.

— ¿?—la cara de Sasuke era un poema que debía de ser escrito en piedra para ser preservado para futuras generaciones. El gesto en su rostro iba desde desagrado, enojo, vergüenza y un poco de timidez.

El arreglo era demasiado grande e igualmente vistoso y exuberante. Era una mezcla de rosas de dicho color con otras blancas, mientras que alrededor del ramo tenía flores nube que le daban un toque más femenino y elegante. Era bastante hermoso, pero ni en un millón de años el Uchiha se atrevería a tan siquiera tocarlo.

— ¿Estás bromeando?—le preguntó a Naruto viéndolo con el rostro desencajado —Dije que quería darle una flor, pero esto es exagerado— se quejo dando un paso hacia atrás para que Naruto no se acercara más a él.

— Teme ¡Es solo un ramo de flores! Se lo que se siente pensar en regalarle algo así a la mujer que amas. A mí me pasó lo mismo cuando tuve mi primera cita con Hinata, pero Sakura-chan me ayudó. Al principio te sientes raro, incluso muchos se burlaron de mi cuando llevaba las flores pero cuando llegue a su casa y al ver su rostro feliz y a punto de llorar, todo la vergüenza que había pasado no me importó más. Además solo nosotros tres, incluyendo a Ino sabrán esto, así que no te toma las flores y ve a hablar con Sakura-chan.

— No, no le llevaré ese ramo, es muy… es demasiado cu… cursi— susurro al ver los colores tan llamativos de las flores — Puedo llevarle otra cosa, como esas flores— dijo señalando unas margaritas blancas.

— ¡Eso es demasiado simple! ¡Sakura-chan se merece algo mejor!—lo regaño poniéndole el ramo sobre el pecho — ¡Tómalo y ve a hablar con ella!—le ordenó con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

— No, no le llevaré esas flores.

— ¡Si no lo haces iré con el otro Sasuke y se las daré, él no dudará en venir hasta aquí con la nariz rota para regalarle las flores a Sakura-chan!

— No te atreverías a hacerlo— dijo Sasuke tomando las margaritas que antes había visto.

— Teme, te apuesto a que el otro Sasuke no le importaría que media ciudad lo viera con este ramo, tal vez sea porque él ama más a Sakura-chan— le dijo con una sonrisa tan arrogante que hizo que el orgullo de Sasuke saliera a relucir.

— ¿Estás diciendo que ese imbécil es mejor que yo?—le preguntó cercándose a Naruto hasta que solo los separaba el ramo que Naruto tenía en sus manos.

Sin quitarse la sonrisa de encima, Naruto le contesto.

— Si, eso pienso, él no es un cobarde como tú.

— Ningún Uchiha ha sido cobarde, y yo no seré el primero— contesto arrebatándole las flores de las manos.

Con una cara de satisfacción, Naruto se cerco a Sai para ver como Sasuke procedía a seguir el plan que ambos habían diseñado.

— Te lo dije, es tan simple que caería en mi trampa— le susurro Naruto con orgullo a Sai que solo se limitaba a observar con bastante curiosidad.

Sintiendo que cada célula de su cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle a cada paso que daba, Sasuke pensó que el pequeño tramo entre la entrada de la florería y la puerta de la casa de Ino era enorme. Los nervios comenzaban a crecer enormemente mientras más se acercaba, pero ya no había marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca.

Antes de disponerse a abrir la puerta respiro profundamente y dio un ultimo vistazo al colorido ramo de flores.

— _Esto es ridículo—_ se dijo cerrando los ojos para tomar el valor necesario para tocar la puerta — _Solo le diré que quiero hablar con ella y le daré estas flores… y ¿Qué digo después?.. No debí caer en las provocaciones de Naruto… ese Dobe me las pagara—_ se dijo antes de ver hacia donde estaba su rubio amigo el cual permanecía tranquilo pero a la vez emocionado por como el actuaria.

— _Solo debó tocar la puerta… solo eso ¿Y si Ino abre en vez de Sakura?... no, eso no pasara_ _._

Sin volver a pensar otra vez toco la puerta suavemente, pero al no escuchar respuesta volvió a tocar de nuevo, y como si su alma hubiera salido de su cuerpo escuchó el sonido de pasos ir hacia la puerta.

— _Qué sea Sakura…—_ pidió para no hacer el ridículo frente a Ino.

La puerta se abrió lentamente hasta dejar ver a Sakura.

Sasuke quedó boquiabierto al ver lo hermosa que estaba Sakura, si antes pensaba que era bella, esta vez sus palabras le quedaban cortas para describirla.

— Sasuke-kun— su nombre bailaba de forma majestuosa en los labios de Sakura, sentía que jamás nadie lo había llamado así.

Parpadeó un por un segundo y posando en ese mismo instante su vista hacia el suelo se atrevió a aceptar lo que Naruto le había dicho, en ese momento ya nada importaba, más que solo la mirada de Sakura llena de sorpresa y emoción.

— Yo... esto es para ti— le dijo alzando su rostro pero sin atreverse a mirar directamente a Sakura.

La Haruno como mero reflejo extendió las manos y recibió el ramo sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke.

Después de recibir las flores las miró por un momento para después fruncir un poco el ceño y mirar de nuevo a Sasuke como si eso solo fuera una ilusión.

— ¿?— Sakura esperó a que Sasuke hablara pero al ver que Sasuke aun miraba hacia a un lado, dio un paso hacia atrás y cerró la puerta dejando a un petrificado Sasuke.

— ¿Quién era, Sakura?—le preguntó Ino que venía desde la parte trasera de la casa— ¡Oh por kami! ¡Son hermosas! ¿Quién te las dio?—la interrogó corriendo hacia ella para ver con más detalle la estructura del ramo— Espera, esa es la forma en que Sai enrolla los ramos…— en ese momento Ino cayó en cuenta de que se trataba todo eso y de porque su novio había actuado un poco raro durante toda la tarde— Espera, espera, espera… no me digas que…

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué dices?—preguntó Sakura como si su cerebro hubiera dejado de funcionar.

— ¡Sakura, reacciona!—le gritó Ino sacudiéndola con fuerza.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Quién te dio este ramo de flores?

— ¿Ramo de flores? ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Oh por kami! Sakura ¿Fue Sasuke-kun quien te dio este ramo de flores?—le preguntó señalando las flores en sus manos.

— ¿Ah?— bajando su mirada hacia abajo noto por fin con "realidad" lo que el Uchiha le había regalado — Fue Sasuke-kun… ¡Ino! ¡Me las regaló Sasuke-kun!—grito llena de emoción.

— ¿Y dónde está el? Sakura, no me digas que lo dejaste afuera, no… ¿Lo dejaste afuera? ¿Le cerraste la puerta en la cara? ¡Habla Sakura!—la interrogó Ino con insistencia para que Sakura le dijera todo lo que había pasado.

— Creo… creo que si…— contesto llevándose una mano a la boca sintiéndose totalmente estúpida.

— ¡¿Y qué esperas?! ¡Ve por él!—le ordeno la rubia tomándola del brazo y llevándola a la puerta.

— Pero Ino…

— Sakura, en verdad no quieres hacerme enojar en este momento— le dijo quitándole el ramo y señalando la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Sakura trago duro y con su mano temblorosa giró el pomo de la puerta.

Ino casi grita al ver a Sasuke a punto de tocar la puerta.

— _Ve Sakura—_ Le susurro alejándose de la entrada.

 **Tres minutos antes:**

Naruto se quedó de piedra al ver que Sakura había cerrado la puerta sin siquiera haberle dicho algo a Sasuke. Tal había sido la impresión del rubio que sintió que por poco se desmayaría.

— ¿Lo rechazó?—le preguntó Sai que aun permanecía cruzado de brazos.

— No lo sé— respondió Naruto tras salir de la impresión al mismo tiempo en que caminaba hacia el Uchiha para alejarlo de ahí.

— Sasuke… vámonos, es suficiente por hoy— le dijo sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber forzado a Sasuke a ir por Sakura.

— No, no me iré sin que ella me dé una respuesta— contestó en voz baja aunque se sintiera desorientado más no afligido o deshecho por la acción tan repentina de la Haruno.

— Pero Sakura-chan…

— Ella actuó my extraño… así que solo le pediré un momento. Naruto, apártate, no quiero que te involucres en lo que solo yo debo intervenir— le pidió con una inexplicable seriedad.

Naruto alzo una ceja extrañado por la madurez con la que estaba actuando su amigo, en primer momento pensó que Sasuke actuaria impulsivamente y derrumbaría la puerta o peor aún, daría media vuelta y se iría para siempre de Konoha.

— Sasuke…

— Por favor Naruto, no intervengas— le pidió alzando su mano para tocar a la puerta.

Pero antes de siquiera hacer contacto con la madera vio que la puerta se abría desde adentro dejando a la vista a una muy apenada Sakura.

Un poco más tranquilo, Naruto se alejó un poco al ver a Sakura desde la entrada de la casa.

— Lo… lo siento Sasuke-kun, no quise…

— Olvida eso… Sakura, yo vine… quiero decir ¿Podemos hablar un momento?—le preguntó sosteniéndole la mirada y sin titubear.

— Esto, digo, si, vamos— cerrando la puerta tras de sí, camino hasta ponerse a lado del Uchiha.

— Sakura, esta tarde actué como… actué mal, no debí de haber hecho "eso", quiero decir que fui muy impulsivo. Per… perdón por haberte hecho pasar un momento tan incomodo— se disculpó con gran dificultad pero con la sensación de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Sakura abrió enormemente los ojos llevándose su mano derecha al pecho por la emoción de que Sasuke se estaba abriendo a ella.

—Sasuke-kun— susurró su nombre desviando sus ajos hacia un lado a la izquierda.

— Yo también fui muy dura contigo… la rabia me invadió y dije todas esas cosas que no debía de haber dicho... fui una tonta.

— No Sakura, solo te desahogaste y dejaste salir todo lo que te habías guardado por mucho tiempo… No merezco nada de ti, ni siquiera tu odio o tú desprecio. Alguien como yo no necesita que una persona como tu tome en cuenta su existencia.

El corazón de Sakura se estremeció por el dolor de las palabras de Sasuke. Esas dos frases eran más que un simple discurso ensayado, era un pensamiento cargado de culpa y arrepentimiento sincero que solo la llevaba a sentir la angustia por la que el Uchiha estaba pasado.

— Sasuke-kun… yo no te odio ni siquiera te desprecio… yo… yo siempre he estado pensando en ti... en tu bienestar. He sido egoísta al pensar que podré tenerte a mi lado para siempre, pero sé que tú no eres un hombre común, pero aun así no puedo simplemente dejar de pensar en ti— le dijo dejando fluir su alma en esas líneas, como si su corazón estuviera hablando por ella.

— Sakura, ¿Por qué siempre viste lo mejor de mí? Eran tan pocas las cosas, pero aun así las apreciaste como nunca nadie lo hizo. No tengo nada por lo que puedas amarme y no lo merezco. He hecho cosas despreciables, cosas que la gente común se horrorizaría al escucharlas, pero tú, aun sabiéndolas no me has juzgado por eso ¿Por qué reclamaría algo de lo cual no tengo derecho a poseer? ¿Por qué estar al lado de una mujer con habilidades que el mundo tanto necesita? Ni siquiera debería de permitírseme pensar en la posibilidad de estar junto a ti.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento. Hasta ese momento no había imaginado que Sasuke pensará eso de ella. Si antes se sentía culpable, ahora se sentía peor.

— Sasuke-kun, tu no debiste de…

— Sakura, eres demasiado para mi… Aunque haya ayudado a vencer a Kagura… sigo siendo un criminal. Tengo manchadas las manos de sangre y de cosas aun peores ¿Cómo un criminal de mi nivel puede estar con una mujer tan talentosa como tú? Eso es inconcebible. Yo no puedo venir y sumergirte en la oscuridad que me rodea… No puedo ofrecerte nada bueno. No tengo nada, ni un hogar ni un buen lugar para vivir. No puedo simplemente ofrecerte vivir en el sector Uchiha, ese lugar está lleno de malos recuerdos y fantasmas que deben permanecer ahí. Pensé que cuando todo terminara, podría ir a ese lugar y comenzar desde cero, pero no puedo hacerlo— le dijo con el rostro decaído como si esperará que Sakura lo comprendiera.

— No Sasuke-kun, tú no eres así… tu aun puedes enmendar tu camino, y yo puedo ayudarte, solo déjame hacerlo— le pidió acercándose a él, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, el retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

— Sakura, odie que "ese" tipo se te acercara y que pretendiera hacerte suya. Perdí lo estribos y actué como si tú me pertenecieras. Ese tipo solo me hizo ver el dolor que podría sentir si dejaba que te fueras y eligieras seguir tu propio camino. Sakura, aunque no lo merezca no puedo impedir que me sienta así, no puedo seguir ocultando esto. No soy bueno con las palabras y nunca se me ha dado bien hablar tranquilamente con nadie, y esto lo he estado pensando por mucho tiempo desde que me fui de Konoha…

— Sasuke-kun, yo solo…

Evitando que ella dijera algo, Sasuke elimino el espacio entre los dos hasta quedar lo más cerca posible.

— Sakura yo...—sintió su garganta seca y amarga, como si su cuerpo le impidiera seguir adelante, pero su deseo era demasiado grande como para dejar que su miedo lo dominara— Sakura tu…

No pudo proseguir al quedar sorprendido como Sakura lo había jalado de la camisa hasta hacer que sus labios se tocaran.

Era totalmente diferente de la primera vez. Ahora no sabía al amargo sabor del alcohol, esta vez era dulce pero un poco salado al mismo tiempo. Sasuke podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Sakura así como todos los sentimientos que ella sentía por él. Era demasiado bueno y perfecto tanto que ambos no querían que terminaran. El Uchiha la atrajo mas a él tomándola de la cintura como si quisiera que ella no escapara de su lado.

Sakura pego un pequeño salto y como reflejo puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, esa acción la aprovecho el Uchiha para hacer aun más profundo el beso.

No necesitaban nada más que solo tenerse el uno al otro. No necesitaban un lugar especial donde vivir, no necesitan que las demás personas aprobaran su relación, no importaba si el aun pensara que fuera un criminal, en ese momento no necesitaban de nadie más.

— Sasuke-kun, solo necesito que me ames...—le susurró Sakura con una sonrisa y con lagrimas en los ojos mientras separaba un poco sus labios de los de él.

— Eres muy conformista— le dijo Sasuke abrazándola contra su pecho

— Y tú muy complicado— contestó con la voz entrecortada mientras dejaba que todas sus lagrimas cayeran sobre la camisa del Uchiha.

— Sakura ¿Estás segura de que pueda amarte?—le preguntó con un poco de miedo pero decidido para poder asegurarse que ella estuviera consiente de conllevaba ser su pareja.

— Sasuke-kun…— le dijo tapando su boca con dos dedos.

En ese instante el Uchiha supo que Sakura no respondería, no necesitaba decir algo que ambos sabían que ya tenía una respuesta desde hace mucho tiempo.

El Uchiha abrazó aun más a Sakura para permanecer un poco más así, aunque fueran solo unos minutos más.

Metros lejos de ahí dos sensible rubios lloraban emocionados mientras un chico de piel pálida reía divertido.

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Solo falta el final y el epilogo así que nos vemos pronto xD


	10. Tu y yo

**UNA GRAN, PERO GRAN DISCULPA A TODOS.**

 **1** **—** **Estuve dos semanas fuera por trabajo (perdón por la espera pero pensé que solo me iriá una semana)**

 **2** **—** **Regresé el sábado y el domingo hice la mitad del fic por lo que todos los que me preguntaron les dije que lo tendría para el lunes pero me enferme muy feo de tos y no me puse más o menos bien hasta ahora, aunque parezco ardilla con laringitis.**

 **3** **—** **Pense que acabaría más temprano pero me fue imposible no terminarlo hasta ahorita, aun me siento un poco débil.**

 **4** **—** **En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que me esperaron y que me dieron su apoyo cuando estuve enferma.**

 **5** **—** **El capítulo de desastre temporal lo tendré más tardar el lunes, perdón pero son fechas importantes para mi familia y mis tíos y mi sobrina llegaron, pero les prometo que será un capitulo muy conmovedor y llenos de "feels"**

 **6** **—** **AMO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS REVIEWS TANTO EN FANFICTION COMO POR FACEBOOK, si quieren agregarme búsquenme en FB como Aly Zama Drpic.**

 **7- Sin más que agregar, pasen y lean:**

 **SASUKE, SAKURA Y EL OTRO SASUKE**

 **CAPITULO 10.- TU Y YO**

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Estúpido Sasuke! ¡Es un idiota!—lloraba Naruto en voz baja mientras tocaba el hombro de Ino, la cual estaba igual o peor que él.

— No pensé que llegaría a ser tan bello… Sai ¡Ahora te amo más!—dijo la rubia corriendo a los brazos de su amado pálido — No creí que fueras a confabularte con Naruto para ayudar a Sasuke-kun.

— Solo lo hice para ver qué pasaba, creí que sería interesante— contesto el usuario de jutsus de tinta con total y absoluta sinceridad.

Ino solo rodo los ojos mientras sonreía con alegría, en ese momento no podía enojarse con él por actuar como siempre lo había hecho.

Naruto se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano para después cerrarse el cierre de la chaqueta.

— Creo que debemos de darles privacidad. Hinata-chan me debe de estar esperando, pero antes debo de ir a ver a Menma y al otro Sasuke— dijo el rubio antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria.

— ¡Hey espera!— le grito Sasuke haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

— Sa… ¿Sasuke?

— Ven aquí idiota, y ustedes dos también— dijo señalando a Ino y Sai.

Su rostro aun estaba un poco rojo, pero parecía estar hablando con un poco de amabilidad, mientras que Sakura solo podía ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke.

Naruto camino con un poco de precaución al no poder descifrar lo que quería hacer su amigo, pero al ver que no intentaría hacerle "daño" por haber espiado camino hacia ellos a paso lento.

— Yo, solo…— el Uchiha sintiéndose apenado, cosa que por primera vez en su vida estaba experimentando se llevo la mano a la cabeza para encontrar las palabras exactas para que los tres no se burlarán de él— Solo les quería agradecer lo que han hecho por nosotros dos, sé que no ha sido fácil y ambos cometimos muchos errores, pero agradezco que lo hicieran, y Sai, no creí que a pesar de que no congeniamos muy bien me brindarías tu ayuda.

Sai volvió a sonreír al mismo tiempo en que tomaba a Ino de la mano.

— Solo lo hice por ella— dijo mirando a la rubia.

Ino abrió la boca sin poder saber que contestar.

— Naruto, Ino, Sai gracias— susurró Sakura, mostrando su rostro aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sin poder evitarlo, Naruto se lanzo sobre sus dos amigos y los abrazó tan fuerte que ambos pensaron que el rubio los partiría en dos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Los quiero a los dos!—gritó Naruto con lagrimas escurriendo por su cara y con voz entrecortada por su gimoteo.

— ¡Suéltanos idiota!—le exigió Sasuke poniéndose rojo por la falta de circulación de sangre en su cuerpo.

— ¡Na… ¡Naruto, para ya!—dijo Sakura haciendo uso de su fuerza haciendo que Naruto callera al suelo.

— ¡Eso dolió!—se quejó el rubio sobándose el trasero— Pero… aun así estoy feliz por ustedes dos, y más por ti Teme, por fin después de todos mis esfuerzos por fin están juntos— confesó levantándose y caminando para ponerse al lado de ellos— En serio chicos, estoy feliz por ustedes dos, y bueno, yo me voy porque Hinata-chan me espera— dijo corriendo al lado contrario antes de que Sasuke tratará de decir algo más.

— Ese idiota— susurro Sasuke conteniendo las ganas de ir tras de él.

— Vámonos Sai, aun tenemos las reservaciones— le dijo Ino jalándolo del brazo — Y ustedes dos… disfruten un tiempo a solas— les pidió tapándose la boca con dos dedos ocultando un toque de perversión en su voz.

— ¡Ino!—le grito Sakura al ver que rubia huía con su novio.

— Hace frio, es mejor que vayamos a otro lugar— le dijo Sasuke dándole una señal para que la siguiera.

— ¿A… a donde vamos?

— Solo acompáñame.

Sin nada que temer, Sakura lo siguió desde atrás, pero al avanzar solo unos cuantos metros, se animó y lo tomo de la mano.

En un principió Sasuke se sintió un poco raro, pero al ver el rostro sonriente de Sakura ese sentimiento se convirtió en alegría.

El Uchiha pensó que por primera vez en muchos años, es decir desde que había estado con su familia, no había sido tan feliz como ahora.

Solo un par de minutos después ambos llegaron a lo que era el barrio Uchiha.

— Sasuke-kun…

— Pasa, quiero que veas algo— le pidió tras haber abierto el portón de distrito.

Caminando lentamente mientras contemplaba las casas y las diferentes estructuras del clan, Sakura pudo darse cuenta que la mayoría estaban reconstruidas o con el mantenimiento recién hecho.

— Aquí— le dijo Sasuke señalándole una gran casa con la luz iluminando su interior.

— Sa…Sasuke-kun ¿Esa es…?

— Si, esa era mi casa cuando era niño. Sakura quiero que la conozcas, quiero que veas el lugar donde viví con mi familia— le dijo extendiéndole la mano para que Sakura lo siguiera.

Con total emoción, la de ojos verdes tomo con la punta de sus dedos la mano de Sasuke y camino al interior de la casa.

La residencia Uchiha era grande pero por dentro parecía totalmente enorme. Su sala era espaciosa y con diferentes muebles de distintos tamaños.

Más adentró, detrás de los muebles del fondo se encontraban las escaleras que se dirigían al segundo piso, donde estaban los cuartos y al parecer algunos baños.

— Esa es la cocina— dijo Sasuke señalando al fondo de la casa.

Con curiosidad, Sakura camino rápidamente a donde el Uchiha le había dicho y para su sorpresa estaba totalmente limpia y recién aseada.

Mirando a Sasuke para obtener su aprobación, abrió el refrigerador y solo con una sonrisa de medio lado notó todos los ingredientes y frascos que estaban dentro de él.

— ¿Tienes hambre?—le preguntó esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Sasuke asintió levemente provocando una gran alegría en la de cabello rosa.

Dándose prisa, Sakura se puso un pequeño delantal que estaba en la mesa de al lado y comenzó a cocinar a un ritmo bastante rápido, impresionando a Sasuke por la movilidad de su "novia".

— _Ahora que recuerdo ¿Sakura no era buena cocinando?—_ se preguntó el Uchiha ensanchando los ojos esperando y rogando a lo más sagrado del mundo que eso fuera incorrecto.

— Sabes Sasuke-kun, en estos últimos dos años, Shizune-san me ha ayudado a cocinar como se debe. Ella dijo que como sucesora de Tsunade-sama debía de hacer todas las cosas básicas que toda mujer debe dominar… es que sea la mejor cocinera pero… creo que te gustará— le dijo sirviendo un poco de lo que parecía ser curri con arroz.

Con un poco de precaución Sasuke camino tras de ella que llevaba dos platos de comida.

— _Tendré que arriesgarme_ — dijo resignándose ante el inminente hecho.

—Vamos, come Sasuke-kun— le animó Sakura tomando una cuchara de en medio de la mesa.

De forma lenta extendió su mano y tomo la cuchara que Sakura le estaba dando. Tras tomar un pequeño respiro tomo un poco de curri y lo probo con cuidado.

— Está rico— dijo tomando un poco más de comida.

— Con cuidado, aun está caliente— le pidió Sakura conteniendo su risa al ver lo sorprendido que estaba Sasuke.

Sakura no era nada tonta, de inmediato se dio cuenta del miedo en Sasuke sobre su comida y no era para menos, una vez casi envenena a Naruto y a él con unos aperitivos que había preparado para el almuerzo.

La cena pasó de forma llena de tranquilidad y miradas fugaces y coquetas entre ellos dos.

Sakura se sentía como toda una adolescente, desbordada de amor y entusiasmada por esa noche tan mágica que se estaba desarrollando.

—Sakura… gracias— le dijo Sasuke terminando de comer.

— ¿?—La ojiverde alzo una ceja esperando que Sasuke continuara— ¿Por qué?

— Esto es algo que pensé que solo se quedaría en un sueño… esta tarde pensé que te perdería.

— Sasuke-kun… creí que debía de empezar a comenzar a odiarte… pero era imposible para mi… simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte de un momento para otro y mucho menos odiarte tan fácilmente— confesó uniendo sus manos sobre su regazó— Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué luchaste tanto después de que fui tan cruel contigo?—pregunto sin el valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

Sasuke sonrió mirando hacia la pelirrosa para después levantarse y caminar hasta ponerse detrás de ella.

— Tú has pasado más cosas por culpa mía y… aunque lo que dijiste fue muy duro era en su mayoría cierto… siempre me contuve y muy dentro de mi siempre pensé que podría tenerte cuando quisiera. Sakura, te subestimé demasiado, siempre creí que estarías disponible cuando me decidiera tenerte a mi lado. Y lo menos que podía hacer era pelear por lo único que quería en este mundo… Tu, Sakura…— contestó tomando su hombro con calidez.

Sakura volteó hacia atrás para poder mirar mejor a Sasuke y lo que notó al hacerlo fue algo que jamás olvidaría en su vida:

Sasuke sonreía de forma pacífica transmitiendo un aura de calidez y armonía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces hecho la silla hacia atrás para rápidamente abrazarlo y besarlo como nunca.

Al haberlo tomado por sorpresa, Sasuke solo pudo tomarla de la cintura para que ambos no cayeran hacia atrás.

Pero la fuerza de Sakura era demasiada lo que hizo que Sasuke diera pequeños pasos hacia atrás hasta que se tomaron con la pared.

Sakura dejó salir una pequeña risa traviesa haciendo que Sasuke respondiera de la misma forma en complicidad.

— Eso fue divertido— dijo Sakura poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha.

— Pero te gustó ¿Cierto?

— Pareces una pequeña con ganas de hacer travesuras— contesto el Uchiha soltando la cintura de Sakura para peinarle unos mechones que se le habían escapado a Sakura de su peinado.

— Solo quiero actuar como en verdad soy… Sasuke-kun ¿Podremos tener una relación como la de los demás?

— Lo dudo, ambos no somos como ellos…— contesto tomando de nuevo la cintura de Sakura.

La de cabello rosa hizo un mohín con la boca fingiendo molestia, pero Sasuke no era tan iluso como para caer con eso.

— Sakura ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?—le preguntó con voz sexi y rasposa haciendo que Sakura temblara por completo.

— Yo…— su voz sonaba nerviosa y un poco baja lo que hizo que Sasuke la sujetara más a él.

— ¿Tu qué, Sakura?—le preguntó para ponerla más nerviosa para que no pudiera contestar.

— ¡Sasuke-kun eres malo!—se quejó la rubia intentando zafarse del agarre.

— No sakura, no te soltaré— le dijo acercando su rostro hacia el de ella.

Sakura trago duró sintiendo el aura de macho que imponía Sasuke, era difícil no sentirse intimidada por él, pero no podía mentirse, le gustaba esa faceta de él y le excitaba tanto que no podía permanecer renuente a sus caricias.

\- ¿Y qué me harás?—le preguntó con voz inocente dejando a relucir su mejor mirada de infantil antes de que él la besara.

Sasuke maldijo por debajo preguntándose por que Sakura parecía ser demasiado linda en ese momento, pero al ver que se estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír, por fin pudo reaccionar pero de forma en que le seguiría el juego, como si fuera el lobo y la oveja.

— Podría hacerte tantas cosas, Sakura— dijo su nombre mientras mordía su oreja de forma ruda que provocó que Sakura diera un pequeño saltito en el mismo lugar.

— Sa… Sa… ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡No me muerdas!—le reclamo haciéndose la victima pulcra e inocente.

— Eso dice, pero ¿Por qué mientras lo haces te pegas más a mi?—le preguntó al sentir los pequeño pechos de Sakura sobre él.

Cayendo en su error, Sakura se sonrojó a tal grado que Sasuke comenzó a reír sin control.

— Tonto…— le susurró dándole un suave golpe en el pecho.

— Lo siento, solo que no puedo contenerme más…— respiró un poco para calmarse y poder pensar con tranquilidad— Sakura…— la nombro separándose de la pared y guiándola al mismo tiempo un poco lejos de ahí— ¿Quisieras vivir conmigo? Sé que es muy apresurado pero…

— ¿Es una broma?—le preguntó Sakura pensando que no había escuchado bien.

— ¿Eh? Sakura, lo estoy diciendo enserio— contesto mirándola con honestidad.

Como si su cuerpo reaccionara sin su consentimiento, Sakura comenzó a llorar de la gran emoción que estaba sintiendo.

— Vivir contigo… Yo… yo ¡Por supuesto que acepto!—dijo casi gritando al mismo tiempo en que se limpiaba las lagrimas con rapidez para que lo que le quedaba de maquillaje no se arruinará aun más.

— ¿Si? Pero tus padres…

— Ya soy lo suficientemente mayor como para pensar por mi misma…— dijo de forma madura y responsable.

— Pero, aun así quiero hablar con ellos… quiero que esto sea forma y que ellos vean mis intenciones. Sakura no quiero que esto quede al aire, decidí que si esto funcionaba bien, haría las cosas de la forma correcta— dijo para que Sakura notará su gran compromiso y el amor que sentía con ella.

Lo que Hinata le había dicho solo lo hizo poner sus ideas en un correcto orden para que no hubiera alguna posibilidad de que su relación con Sakura se desmoronará en caso de que ella lo perdonase.

— ¿Quieres hablar con mis papás? ¿Estás seguro?—le preguntó temerosa de la reacción de sus padres, pero más el de su querido y sobreprotector papá.

— Si, ¿O no quieres que lo haga?—le preguntó sintiendo duda en la voz de Sakura.

— No, digo, sí, quiero decir que sería buena idea que lo hicieras, pero… bueno, mis papás son un poco complicados…

— No creo que sean más que tu— trató de bromear para que Sakura se relajará un poco.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que fui complicada?—le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

— _Mierda_ _—_ se arrepintió el Uchiha tocándose la nariz con los dedos — Lo siento, no quise decir eso.

Sakura rio divertida al ver como Sasuke se ponía nervioso.

— Jajajaja, reaccionaste mejor de lo que pensé— dijo en medio de su risa.

— Sakura… Estás buscando hacerme enojar— le preguntó con falso enojo.

— ¡Kya!—gritó Sakura corriendo hacia la cocina al ver el sharingan en su ojo derecho.

— ¡Sa-ku-ra!—dijo en voz baja haciendo el uso del Kamui y teletrasportándose delante de ella —Ni creas que te podrás escapar de mí— le advirtió subiéndola a su hombro.

— ¡Kya! ¡Bájame!—le ordenó Sakura divertida por la reacción de Sasuke que actuaba tan diferente a como lo conocía.

Pateando la puerta de su cuarto, entro con paso fuerte hasta aventar a la ojiverde en la cama.

Haciéndose la víctima, Sakura se subió a la cama poniendo cara de asustada.

— Uchiha-san ¿Qué piensa hacerme?—preguntó tapándose con la cobija que estaba a un lado de ella.

Divertido por la actuación de Sakura, Sasuke se quitó la capa y la aventó a un lado mientras cerraba la puerta que había quedado medio de lado.

— Sakura… hare que jamás olvides lo que va a pasar está noche…— le dijo solo mostrando en la oscuridad de la noche el brillo de su mangekyu sharingan eterno y su rinnegan…

— Uchiha-san… yo… yo ya estoy comprometida con alguien más… mi prometido no me va a querer si usted me hace cosas malas…— le dijo con tono temeroso.

— ¿Y quién es tu prometido?—le preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad de saber a quien había escogido.

— Es… es el gran Uzumaki Naruto-sama— respondió para provocar a un más a Sasuke.

— Je, ¿Así que Naruto? Algo más que quitarle a ese idiota…— respondió sintiendo que su hombría crecía más en el.

No era por nada, pero tal vez por la forma en que lo había dicho Sakura, había sacado su lado más salvaje.

Caminado de forma bestial hacia la cama y subiéndose en la misma gateando hacia Sakura, le quito de forma brusca la sabana con que se tapaba solo para hacerla gritar un poco.

— ¡Por favor Sasuke-san, no lo haga!—pidió Sakura subiéndose hasta toparse con las almohadas de la cama.

— Sakura, tú me has provocado demasiado, piensas que eres una inocente criatura cuando solo quieres todo lo que te puedo ofrecer, hare que te olvides de ese idiota, haré grites mi nombre hasta que ya no puedas más.

Quitando los pocos centímetros que tenía entre ellos, Sasuke la atrapó contra la pared besándola con hambre y fuerza.

Ambos ansiaban eso, ya no había necesidad de pedir permiso o avergonzarse por lo que harían, las cosas había sido demasiado complicadas por lo que querían que nadie ni nada lo interrumpieran.

Ambos ya eran adultos, y su amor era fuerte y ambos entendían que eran lo que querían.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura estaban comprometidos, y mientras los dos supieran cual sería el rumbo que querían para su relación nada los podría detener.

El sonido de sus respiraciones era lo único que retumbaba en la habitación, sus besos hacían eco en las paredes mientras sus caricias los hacían sentir cada fibra de su cuerpo.

El dolor ya había pasado, ahora Sakura se limitaba a sentir el miembro viril de Sasuke dentro de ella.

El Uchiha comenzaba a ir un poco más rápido al estar arriba de ella. El sabor de Sakura era demasiado dulce pero para nada empalagoso, los besos húmedos eran cada vez más intensos lo que provocaba que la piel de Sakura se volviera cada vez más roja y sensible al toque de Sasuke.

Sakura dejaba sacar sus gemidos sin contenerse más mientras sus uñas viajaban de arriba abajo por la espalda de Sasuke.

Para ambos todo eso era una mezcla de lujuria, amor, placer y gozo inmenso sin control, al demonio había ido a parar las horas, minutos y segundos. Los dos estaban en un bucle temporal en el que ni el tiempo ni el espacio existían, solo disfrutaban como sus cuerpos se fundían en un momento perfecto, fantástico y cósmicamente inexplicable.

\- ¡Kami! ¡Más Sasuke-kun! ¡Más!—pedía o más bien rogaba Sakura bajando sobre la masculinidad de Sasuke mientras este tomaba su cadera para marcar un ritmo delicioso para que Sakura supiera que el que mandaba en ese momento era él.

— Sakura, un poco más— balbuceó sintiendo que llegaría pronto a su límite.

La de cabellos rosas, sintió que su cuerpo estaba a punto de deshacerse como el algodón de azúcar, su temperatura era tan alta que pensó que su sangre herviría y que se desharía en el aire.

— ¡Kami!—gritó convulsionándose de placer.

— ¡Sakura!—gritó Sasuke dando una última estocada dentro de Sakura.

En su vida, siempre había tenido en cuenta que el acto sexual era de los placeres más grandes que podía experimentar el ser humano, pero no había sido hasta esa noche cuando en verdad lo comprobó.

Pero, aun así, Sasuke supo que si no hubiera sido con Sakura no hubiera sido lo mismo.

…

El sonido suave viento golpeando las ventanas de la casa, despertó a Sasuke que sintiéndose un poco cansado, solo se volteo para encontrarse con un par de ojos color verde claro.

— Buenos días— saludo Sakura sintiendo el toque de la mano del Uchiha sobre su rostro.

— Lo son— contestó Sasuke acercándose un poco más a la de cabello rosa.

— Sasuke-kun, tenemos que ir con mis padres, estoy segura que en este momento mi madre debe de estar preocupada al ver que no dormí en casa.

— Hmp, entonces hay que levantarnos— dijo dándole en beso en la frente para después sentarse al borde de la cama— Sakura pero primero hay que…

— Sasuke-kun… ¿Aun tienes fuerzas?—lo interrumpió Sakura pegando su cuerpo desnudo a la espalda del Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho girando su brazo sobre Sakura hasta que ella cayó sobre su regazo.

— Después de esto tendré que llevarte cargando a tu casa—

— ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Eres un pervertido!—gritó Sakura abrazándose a él.

Una hora después de haber terminado su tan ajetreado "entrenamiento" se dispusieron a tomar un rápido desayuno, para después ir a ver a los padres de Sakura.

— Olvide las llaves— dijo Sasuke caminado de nuevo a su casa, pero antes de avanzar más de un metro escucho el grito de su tan querido amigo siendo perseguido por "alguien".

— ¡Lo siento Hiashi-sama!

— ¡Uzumakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ven aquí pequeño bastardo!—le gritaba el líder de los Hyuga que parecía estar completa y absolutamente molesto.

— ¡Corre Naruto-nii!—lo animaba con burla una Hanabi que trataba de darle alcance a los dos hombres.

— ¿Pero qué demonios?—gritó Sakura al ver al rubio casi siendo alcanzado por Hiashi.

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Oto-sama!—gritaba apenada Hinata que venía de otra dirección.

— ¿Me pueden explicar que es lo que está pasando?—le pidió Sakura al ver a Ino venir junto a Sai.

— Está mañana Naruto le pidió a Hiashi-sama la mano de Hinata en matrimonio, pero cuando Hiashi-sama le pregunto algún motivo para dejarlo casarse con ella, el muy idiota dejo entrever que ya había tenía relaciones con Hinata… y bueno, ahora ven el resultado.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se dieron un golpe en la frente para posteriormente comenzar a reír sin poder parar, al saber que no podía esperar otra cosa de su atolondrado amigo.

— ¡Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!—gritó Naruto al ser alcanzado por el máximo ataque de Hiashi.

— Sasuke-kun ve a ayudarlo— le pidió Sakura al ver a lo lejos venir a Tsunade y a Kakashi.

Sasuke asintió sintiendo ganas de volver a reír de nuevo al ver como el rubio era defendido por Hinata y Hanabi mientras que desde lo lejos veía a Menma y al otro Sasuke sorprendidos por tan buen espectáculo.

— Creo que de ahora en adelante pasaran buenas cosas— se dijo Sasuke viendo un buen futuro frente a él.

…

 **FIN**

Hasta aquí esta historia.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi al escribirla.

Y no olviden el epilogo donde les traeré como Menma y el otro Sasuke regresan a su dimensión así como la plática de Sasuke con sus futuros suegros (Y lo que le pasó a Naruto tras la paliza que le dio Hiashi) xD

 **HASTA PRONTO.**


	11. Epligo

**Perdon de antemano, publique el capitulo primero en Desastre temporal II QoQ perdon**

 **Agradezco a todos aquellos que han leído este fic hasta este punto, a los que han dejado sus reviews, le han dado un fav y follow aquí en fnfiction, así como los que han dejado sus comentarios y likes en facebook.**

 **Muchas, pero muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Sin más que decir, pasen y lean:**

 **SASUKE, SAKURA Y EL OTRO SASUKE**

 **EPILOGO**

Eran las cinco de la tarde, y el cielo comenzaba a llenarse de espesas nubes gruesas negras, que indicaban que llovería al anochecer.

La gente en las calles parecía cuchichear entre ellas sobre el "incidente" de Naruto que había pasado esa mañana. Unos se burlaban de la mala suerte del rubio hiperactiva mientras que otros solo negaban con la cabeza divertidos de cómo Hiashi había sido tan duro con el pobre chico, pero, a pesar de eso todos estaban de acuerdo de que el líder de los Hyuga aceptará la unión de los dos jóvenes, que era lo menos que se merecía Naruto después de haber salvado el mundo.

Este tema de "conversación" había dejado de lado otro rumor que a la noche anterior las mujeres más cotillas de Konoha habían comenzado a circular por la villa "La confirmación del noviazgo entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno".

A un a pesar de los rumores, un grupito de jóvenes shinobis comían tranquilamente al interior de un restaurant mientras hablaban en voz baja.

— ¿Vamos a ir?—preguntó por enésima vez una muy emocionada TenTen al mismo tiempo en que sacaba un par de monedas de su cartera.

— ¿Estás loca? ¡Ni pensarlo! ¿Quieres ir a interrogarlos? ¡Dales su espacio!—gritó un Kiba enojado, exasperado por lo insistentes que habían sido TenTen e Ino desde que habían llegado a comer.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo querer saber cómo les va a Sasuke y a Sakura? ¡Ellos pasaron la noche juntos!—dijo Ino con voz moderadamente alta para que los demás comensales no la escucharan.

— ¿Y eso qué? Son novios— contestó Kiba rodando los ojos esperando a que las dos mujeres se callaran de una buena vez

Ino y Tenten se palmearon la frente al no creer el poco interés de su compañero por la relación de Sasuke y Sakura.

— ¡Tu no entiendes nada!—le gritó Ino levantándose bruscamente de su asiento.

— Sai, controla a tu mujer— Le pidió el Inuzuka al pálido que solo se sumió de hombros con una sonrisa de medio lado — Ts, mujeres locas.

Después de haberle lanzando una mirada asesina a Kiba por lo dicho — TenTen ¿Vienes conmigo?—le preguntó a la casta tomando el dinero que esta había dejado sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta

TenTen asintió levemente y camino hacia la salida, no sin antes de darle un punta pie al castaño.

— Mujeres locas…— susurró mientras se sobaba la pierna — Sai, ¿Qué hay de Naruto y Hinata?

— No lo sé, creo que Tsunade-sama y Kakashi-sempai aun están con ellos en la residencia Hyuga— contestó Sai tratando de imaginarse el calvario por el cual estaba pasando su rubio compañero después de la paliza que Hiashi le había dado en la mañana.

— Ts, ese idiota, bien le dije que debía de no decir tonterías cuando pidiera la mano de Hinata.

— ¿Estás preocupado?

Kiba miró por un segundo a Sai y tras suspirar fuertemente se recargó sobre la silla.

— No, Hinata ya no es la chica temerosa que era cuando entro al equipo ocho, ella hará lo que sea para estar con Naruto, puede que hasta se enfrente a su padre.

Sai alzó una ceja sin creer lo que Kiba le decía, pero si Tsunade y Kakashi apoyaban a la pareja, tal vez todo saldría bien.

 **En las calles de Konoha:**

— Kiba es un idiota— se quejó TenTen caminando con enojo.

— Ni lo digas, por eso no consigue novia— se burló Ino recordando todas esas veces cuando el Inuzuka trataba de flirtear con una chica.

Estando a punto de replicar lo dicho por la rubia, Tenten se detuvo

— Ino ¿Ese no es Sasuke?

La rubia Kunoichi volteo rápidamente y tras no ver en primer plano al ahora novio de su mejor amiga, lo buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarlo a lo lejos saliendo de una tienda junto con Sakura.

— Vamos, TenTen— le dijo jalándola de la mano — ¡Hola chicos! ¿Dónde estaban?

Sin soltar la mano de Sasuke, Sakura se masajeó el tabique de la nariz antes de contar lo sucedido después de haberse encontrado esa mañana.

— Acabamos de salir de la mansión Hyuga, y…— dio un suspiro largo como si estuviera cansada.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó con Naruto y Hinata?—la interrogaron al mismo tiempo Ino y Tenten.

— Bueno, después de que Hiashi-sama dejó inconsciente a Naruto, Tsunade-sama y Kakashi-sensei le pidieron que deberían de hablar con calma en la residencia principal Hyuga. Hiashi-sama en un principió se negó diciendo que Naruto debía de pagar por su osadía mientras que Hinata defendía a Naruto junto a Hanabi.

Ino y TenTen se miraron de reojo, imaginándose más o menos lo que había pasado.

—… después de tanta insistencia por parte de Tsunade-sama y Kakashi-sensei, Hiashi-sama aceptó solo si Sasuke-kun y yo íbamos. Fue raro por qué no sabíamos por que lo había pedido, pero ambos aceptamos. Después de haber llegado a la residencia, Naruto despertó y casi hace una escena al ver a Hiashi-sama, y si no hubiera sido por Tsunade-sama, Naruto se hubiera llevado a Hinata en ese momento.

— Ese tonto…— susurró Ino en medio de un suspiro.

— Tsunade-sama intervino de la forma más tranquila que pudo, para que Hiashi-sama aceptará a Naruto, pero el enojo que tenía era tan grande que incluso sus ojos siempre permanecieron con el Byakugan activado. Hanabi hacia lo posible por mantenerse callada, pero la forma en que actuaba su padre le parecía demasiado dura, ustedes saben que ella es la que más ansia que esos dos queden juntos…— pausó Sakura riendo en voz baja.

— ¿Y qué más pasó?—preguntó TenTen con insistencia.

— Hanabi no pudo más y se puso frente a Hiashi-sama y con los brazos cruzados y con enojo hablo con fuerza "Padre, basta de tonterías, ¿Crees que Hinata-nee y Naruto-niisan no merecen estar juntos? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que se aman y es por el que y ahora estoy frente a ti! Deja de ser tan cabezota y solo dales la bendición, porque incluso Neji-niisan estaría de acuerdo" Todos los que estábamos ahí quedamos impactados por como Hanabi le había hablado a su padre y menos que hubiera mencionado a Neji que desde su muerte había sido doloroso para todos mencionarlo frente a Hinata y Hiashi.

Ino se tapó la boca mientras intentaba decir algo, pero su sorpresa era tanta que solo pudo pronunciar una sencilla pregunta

— ¿En serio?

— Si, Hiashi-sama cerró los ojos y un minuto después dio su veredicto…

— ¡Ya dilo!—le exigieron Ino y TenTen al mismo tiempo.

— Calma, no me griten, Hiashi-sama abrió los ojos y con calma miró a Tsunade-sama para luego mirar a Naruto y a Hinata "En vista que todo el mundo los apoya y teniendo en cuenta los logros y contribuciones que ha hecho Uzumaki Naruto para con Konoha, no tengo otra opción que aceptar su relación, pero… tengo tres condiciones 1.- Deben de casarse en menos de dos meses; 2.- No tolerare otra falta de respeto hacia el clan Hyuga y 3.- Tu promesa de ser Hokage deberá de ser cumplida, no importa el tiempo que te lleve, pero un hombre que se una a una Hyuga en matrimonio es lo menos que debe de aspirar a ser"

— Es increíble, pero ¿Entonces, ya tienen fecha para la boda?—preguntó TenTen pensando en lo emocionada que estaría Hinata.

— No, aun no, Hiashi-sama dijo que habría una ceremonia especial para anunciar el compromiso, pero en este momento Tsunade-sama debe de estar dándole clases de etiqueta a Naruto, además de que por lo que entendí Tsunade-sama le dará algunas cosas que le corresponden como el heredero del clan Uzumaki.

— ¿Eh? ¿Del clan Uzumaki? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—preguntó Ino ignorante de la importancia de los Uzumakis en la historia Shinobi.

— Bueno, sobre eso…—

— ¡Hey chicos tienen que venir!—les gritó Kiba desde el otro lado de la calle.

Sintiendo un impulsó que lo hizo ponerse en alerta, Sasuke corrió en frente de las tres chicas, no sin antes darle una señal a Sakura para que no se adelantara a él.

Para sorpresa de los cuatro, una espesa nube de humo se alzaba en lo que era el lugar donde estaba el edificio de tecnología de Konoha.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?—preguntó Tsunade que venía acompañada de Naruto y Kakashi.

— Se hizo una nueva prueba para hacer funcionar la máquina, pero al parecer algo salió mal… de nuevo— informó Shikamaru mientras se quitaba el polvo de encima de la ropa.

— ¿No hay ningún herido?—preguntó Tsunade tratando de poner orden en el lugar.

— No, esta vez se tomaron las prevenciones pertinentes—contestó Shikamaru, al haber sido el encargado de velar por la seguridad del experimento.

— ¡Menma-kun!

Al escuchar el grito femenino todos voltearon pero solo para ver una silueta azul cruzar todo el camino hasta donde estaban todos.

— ¡Waa!—grito Naruto al ser derribado por esa silueta femenina.

— ¡Menma-kun! ¡Te extrañe, mi vida! Pero. ¿Por qué tu cabello regreso a ser rubio? ¿Qué te pasó?—le preguntó la Hinata del otro mundo a un muy desconcertado Naruto que estaba tirado en el suelo con Hinata sobre su torso.

— ¿Ah? ¿Hinata…-chan?

— ¿Eh? ¿Me llamaste Hinata-chan? ¡Kya! ¡Menma.-kun me ama!—gritó la Hinata alterna llena de alegría y emoción.

— ¿Quién es esa mujer?—preguntó Sasuke mirando de arriba a abajo que obviamente que esa no era la Hinata de ese mundo.

— Es ¡Es la Hinata del otro mundo!—grito Sakura corriendo hacia su rubio amigo para quitarle a la mujer de encima.

— ¡Hey tu tonta mujer! ¡¿No ves que ese es el Menma de este mundo?!—le gritó la Sakura del otro mundo mientras salía desde la densa nube de polvo.

— ¿A quién le llamas tonta mujer, pecho plano?—dijo entre dientes Hinata al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba del torso de Naruto.

— ¿Pecho plano?— susurraron al unisonó las dos Sakuras con un toque sombrío en su voz.

Sasuke tuvo que parpadear dos veces para cerciorarse que no estaba viendo doble, aunque al ver por tercera vez, notó que la otra Sakura era diferente a su novia

— ¿Sa… Sakura?—dijo en voz baja al sentir un raro sentimiento por la frialdad que despedía la otra Sakura.

Esa Sakura parecía ser demasiado sarcástica, fría y hasta un tanto superficial. Lo que la hacía diferente de Sakura en todo sentido.

— _Ahora entiendo lo que quería decir ese idiota_ — pensó sintiendo un poco de lastima por su contraparte.

— ¿Tú no eres mi Menma-kun? ¿Eso quiere decir que eres Naruto-kun?—preguntó la Hyuga del otro mundo inclinándose un poco para darle una mano a Naruto para que se pusiera de pie.

El rubio Uzumaki casi le da un infarto cuando vio los prominentes pechos de la mujer asomarse por la malla de metal. Disfrutando de la vista, bajó su mirada hasta llegar a donde llegaba el pequeño short de la chica, sus piernas eran largas y demasiado sexis para él; tan metido estaba observando a la otra Hinata que solo un grito lo sacó de sus pervertidos pensamientos.

— ¡Hi… Hinata!—gritó Menma aterrado al ver a la sexi Hinata.

— ¡Menma-kun!

Asustado por la presencia de Hinata, Menma se puso detrás de Sasuke, el cual con fastidio se reprochó estar ahí en ese momento.

— Ts…— chasqueó la lengua cuando vio la mano derecha de Menma sobre su manga.

— ¿Estás bien Naruto?—le preguntó Sakura ayudándole a levantarse.

— Si, solo fue una sorpresa ver de nueva a esa Hinata-chan.

— Límpiate la cara antes de que los demás te vean— le dijo señalándole el hilillo de sangre que escurría por su nariz.

Tsunade contó hasta cinco esperando a que se callaran todos, pero parecía inútil ya que todo el mundo hablaba sin parar.

— ¿Cómo paso todo esto?—preguntó con el tono más tranquilo que pudo.

— Guarda la compostura Hinata— le regañó Sakura tomándola del abrigo antes de que llegará con Menma — Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero cuando Menma y Sasuke desaparecieron, Sai y Chouji estaban presentes, por lo que después de investigar un poco supimos que los de esta dimensión habían utilizado alguna especia de máquina para traerlos aquí. Durante ese tiempo, estuvimos vigilando el lugar del accidente esperando que el fenómeno se produjera de nuevo, y si eso pasaba Hinata y yo aprovecharíamos la oportunidad para ver lo que les había pasado a Menma y a Sasuke.

— Y para que los de nuestro mundo supieran que estábamos a salvo, nos dieron esto— dijo Hinata mostrando un pequeño aparato similar a un radar pequeño —Esto les indica a nuestros compañeros que estamos con vida así como la ubicación en la que estamos en esta dimensión— Informó la Hyuga del otro mundo enseñándole el aparato a la Hokage.

— Eso es interesante, lamento todas las molestias que ha ocasionado el fallo de la maquina. Shikamaru ¿Cuándo podrá funcionar de nuevo la maquina?—preguntó Tsunade esperando una respuesta positiva.

— Por fortuna las maquinas no sufrieron daños significativos, solo una sobrecarga que quedará arreglada en unas cuentas horas— dijo Shikamaru leyendo el informe que le había dado uno de los científicos.

— Bien, ahora vengan conmigo, los llevaré a…

— ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Sakura-chan?— las llamó Charosuke, atónito al verlas en ese mundo.

— Ts, Sasuke… ¿No hiciste ninguna tontería? Menma ¿Lo vigilaste bien?—preguntó Sakura con tono bastante altivo con los brazos cruzados mientras recorría de arriba abajo la fisionomía de Charosuke.

— Yo…— Menma carraspeó un poco y caminando hacia enfrente cambio su actitud temerosa que había mostrado hacia Hinata, para poder hablar seriamente con la de cabello rosa — Sakura, yo no soy niñera de nadie, y Sasuke se puede cuidar por sí mismo— dijo entrecerrando los ojos de modo que Sakura sintiera que hablaba muy enserio.

Si antes Menma estaba demasiado fastidiado con la forma con que Sakura trataba a Charosuke, esta vez Sakura había ido demasiado lejos al dejar a Sasuke como un tipo que necesitaba de cuidados especiales, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

— Si, como no ¿Estás seguro que no hizo ninguna estupidez?—preguntó altaneramente, como si fuera un especie de líder a la que se le debía de reportar todo.

Sintiéndose motivado para enfrentar de una vez por todas a Sakura para que dejara de tratar tan bajamente a Sasuke.

— ¿Y si hizo algo descabellado? ¿A ti que tanto te importa? ¿O es que en verdad te importa lo que le pasé a él?—le preguntó queriendo sacar a Sakura de su posición soberbia y petulante.

— ¿Qué... qué tonterías tratas de decir? Menma, juntarte tanto con Sasuke está haciendo que se te pudra el cerebro— contesto nerviosa —Sasuke, ven aquí ahora— le ordenó retomando su posición arrogante.

— ¿Y por qué lo haría? Sakura-chan, ya no dejaré que me trates como quieras— le dijó dándole la espalda para no ver su expresión.

Le dolía hablarle así, pero esta vez haría caso de lo que le había dicho a su contraparte, esta vez le tocaba pelear por lo que quería, pero en su caso primero se daría a respetar, aunque fuera un poco duro al principio.

Boquiabierta, atónita y con el cerebro bloqueado, Sakura pensó que estaba alucinando.

— _¿Me…? ¿Se atrevió…? ¿Sasuke me alzó la voz?—_ se dijo para sí misma viendo como Sasuke se alejaba poco a poco.

— Le dio en donde más le dolió— le susurró Ino a TenTen que disfrutaba de ver la disputa entre las dos mujeres.

— Ni lo digas, que esto es más interesante que los chismes de la mañana— contestó la castaña tomando nota mental de lo sucedido.

A metros de distancia, la Sakura y el Sasuke de esa dimensión, guardaban silencio, pero como si se comunicaran telepáticamente, ambos podían saber que disfrutaban ver esa situación, al fin y al cabo que los dos sabían sobre la situación de sus contrapartes.

— Ts, cuando este show acabe, llevalos a todos a la torre Hokage— le ordenó Tsunade a Sakura antes de marcharse acompañada de Kakashi,

Un poco frustrado y queriéndose quedar a observar el espectáculo, Kakashi se fue haciéndole una señal a Sakura para que luego le contara todo.

— Uhh… Eso te dolió ¿Verdad, pecho plano?—se burló Hinata, cruzándose de brazos sosteniendo sus grandes pechos.

— ¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa? ¡Hasta cargo de tus propios problemas! ¿Qué no ves que Menma aun te tiene miedo?

Hinata rió un poco y delineándose los labios con el dedo índice de la mano derecha sonrió perversamente.

— Pequeña y tonta Sakura, Menma-kun solo piensa que me teme, pero eso no es cierto, él solo aun no acepta lo que en verdad sintió en aquella ocasión— dijo mostrando un aura sensual que hizo que Naruto y Menma tragaran duro.

Rodando los ojos Sakura le dio un codazo a Naruto para que dejara de imaginarse perversiones sobre la Hinata del otro mundo.

— Naruto, cálmate o le diré a Hinata— lo amenazó en voz baja al mismo tiempo en que Sasuke esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

Con la cara enrojecida por el enojo y la rabia que le hacía sentir Hinata, Sakura dejó que su enojó hablará por ella.

— ¡Eres una impúdica pervertida! ¡Yo no soy de tu calaña! Yo soy una kunoichi recta y….!

— Mustia e hipócrita. Sakura ¿Crees que soy tonta? Todo este tiempo te la pasas ignorando las pretensiones de Sasuke, cuando te mueres de celos cada vez que el trata de flirtear con otras chicas. Deja de fingir de una vez. Todo el mundo sabe cómo eres en verdad, aunque siempre quieras mostrarte como la Kunoichi perfecta, sin fallos, sin emociones, que hace las misiones al pie de la letra. Tratas a los demás como si fueran inferiores a ti y te crees superior en cada aspecto, pero lo peor de todo es que piensas que cerrando tus emociones serás mejor, y eso hace que entre más pase el tiempo no puedas controlar tus sentimientos.

— Uhhh eso dolió— entonaron en conjunto TenTen e Ino.

Enmudecida por lo acertada que había dicho Hinata, Sakura apretó su puño dispuesta a golpearla.

— ¿Me vas a golpear? ¡Qué miedo!— gritó Hinata con miedo fingido — ¿La gran y poderosa Sakura actuando tan impulsivamente? Me decepcionas Sakura— dijo esto tapándose la boca con una mano simulando frustración y tristeza.

— Deja de hacerte la graciosa, Hinata, o te…—

— ¿Me vas a lastimar? O no, ya lo sé, me vas a acusar con Tsunade-sama ¡Claro! Es la única forma en que puedes actuar. Siempre quejándote por cada cosa absurda con la Hokage. Madura Sakura, que te vez demasiado tonta queriendo arreglar todo como si aun estuviéramos en la academia ninja.

Sin contestar nada más, Sakura dio un salto hacia Hinata dispuesta a callarle la boca de un puñetazo. Esta vez Sakura había perdido todo el control.

— ¡Detente, Sakura-chan!—le exigió Charosuke, tomando el brazo de la mujer con la que golpearía a Hinata.

— ¡Suéltame idiota!—

— ¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué te empeñas en actuar así? Solo haces que te veas como una niña que nada quiere y todo lo quiera al mismo tiempo. Sakura-chan, ya no te entiendo…— le dijo soltándola abruptamente —No sé lo que piensas, ni lo que quieres, eres tan diferente de cuando formamos el equipo siete, creo que ya no eres la chica de la cual me enamoré— le dijo con tristeza en su voz.

— ¿Sasuke?— el anunció de Sasuke la dejo descolocada y un tanto aturdida.

Sakura se preguntó cómo era posible que Sasuke hubiera llegado hasta ese punto en los pocos días en que había estado en ese mundo. Para ella era inconcebible tan radical cambio que había dado Sasuke, era como si por fin hubiera madurado, o en todo caso como si algo o alguien le hubieran hecho que se diera a respetar.

— ¿Por qué me hablas así?—le preguntó al Uchiha con el rostro ensombrecido.

— ¿Así? ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¡Tú nunca me habías hablado de ese modo tan…! Tan… ¡¿Sasuke qué demonios te pasó?!—gritó con lagrimas en los ojos dolida por la marcada indiferencia de Charosuke.

— Nada… no me pasó nada, solo me di cuenta que es inútil seguir esforzándome por ti aun cuando llegas hasta pisotear mi orgullo como hombre— contestó Charosuke de forma dolorosa.

Del otro lado, Sakura tomo la mano de Sasuke, al sentir que ya había pasado por la misma situación.

Dispuesta a intervenir, Hinata dio un paso hacia donde estaban los dos, pero antes de que abriera la boca Menma la detuvo, conteniendo su "terror" porque ella respondiera abruptamente.

— Es… espera Hinata, deja que ellos resuelvan sus problemas.

Con estrellitas en los ojos y emocionada por que por primera vez en semanas Menma le hablaba tan de cerca, Hinata casi le brinca encima.

— ¡Como tú digas cariño!—le dijo tratando de abrazarlo.

— ¿Tu orgullo de hombre? ¿De qué hablas? Tú siempre has sido demasiado meloso, dices amarme cuando intentas coquetear con otras mujeres. Te la pasas diciendo que harías cualquier cosa por mi cuando ni siquiera puedes hacer nada serio ¿Crees que yo intentaría una relación con un hombre que no me traería nada bueno para convertirme en la próxima líder de Konoha? ¡Yo necesito a un buen hombre, a uno que sea serio con ello!—gritó Sakura llena de frustración.

En ese momento Sasuke, Sakura y hasta el mismo Naruto sintieron enojo por como la Sakura del otro mundo se expresaba, sonaba como una niña que buscaba su perfecto cuento de hadas.

— Esa Sakura está un poco loca— le susurró Ino a Tenten.

— No, solo se niega a aceptar la realidad— contestó TenTen viendo lo que guardaba la otra Sakura entre líneas.

Herido en todo su ser, Charosuke alzó el rostro y miró con una mezcla de dolor e ira a Sakura para expresar como se sentía por el infantilismo que ella estaba derrochando por cada poro de su ser.

— ¿No recuerdas que hace tres meses cuando por fin te dije que en verdad estaba enamorado de ti juré que ya no buscaría nada con otras mujeres? Desde ese día he sido serio. Solo te burlaste y dijiste que no podría mantener mi promesa, y lo hice hasta que me dijiste que era demasiado tonto si creía que cumpliendo con mi palabra tú podrías siquiera tomarme enserio.

— Yo…

— Déjame terminar, Sakura-chan. Cuando Menma y yo llegamos a este mundo, conocí a la Sakura-chan de este lugar…— Charosuke sonrió nostálgicamente recordando la primera vez en que había visto a esta Sakura— Ella era muy diferente a ti, ella siempre sonríe, siempre se esfuerza y lo más importante, ella siempre se preocupa por los demás. No le importa tener que sacrificar su tiempo y dar todo su esfuerzo para ayudar a los demás. Sentí que me había enamorado de ella… pero al final je— esta vez sonrió secamente y con un toque de frustración —… me di cuenta que no puedo dejar de amarte tan fácilmente.

Conmovida y con el corazón encogido, Sakura tomo fuertemente la mano de Sasuke demostrándole que tanto le estaba afectando ese momento.

— Sasuke…— la otra Sakura se tapo la boca mientras sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué lloras? Yo no he dicho nada por que tengas que ponerte así— le reclamó Charosuke con dureza.

— Eres un idiota… siempre lo has sido…

— Nunca he dicho que no lo sea.

— ¿Por qué precisamente tu de entre todos los hombres?

Charosuke no dijo nada, solo se limito a seguir escuchando lo que Sakura trataba de decir, aunque se muriera de ganas de decirle que ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir con ese "intercambio de palabras"

— ¿Por qué te esforzaste tanto para que te amara cuando al final me dices que ya no lo intentaras más? ¿Por qué? Ahora solo votas todo a la basura, ¿Y ahora que hago con todo esto?—le reclamó con los ojos lleno de lagrimas.

Charosuke desvió la mirada como si no le interesara lo que Sakura le decía pero, lo que él intentaba era que ella sacara todo lo que había estado ocultando por tanto tiempo.

— ¡Mírame!—le exigió tomándolo bruscamente del chaleco — ¿Por qué pretendes renunciar a todo cuando me dejas con estos estúpidos sentimientos en mi pecho? ¡Hazte responsable y elimina esto que siento!—

— No sé de que hablas— Charosuke se hizo el desentendido para presionar aun más a Sakura hasta llevarla a su límite — No sé de qué sentimientos me hablas.

— ¡Estos estúpidos sentimientos que me hacen sentir enojada, irritada, molesta, nerviosa y hasta tontamente feliz cuando te veo! ¡Los odio, odio sentirme así por un idiota como tú!—le gritó golpeando suavemente el pecho — Y eso ha sido peor desde ese día que me robaste mi primer beso…— dijo en voz baja sin poder alzar su rostro.

— ¿Y si no quiero eliminar lo que sientes por mi?—le preguntó Charosuke abrazándola con delicadeza.

— ¡No me abraces, idiota! Yo… yo no permitiré que juegues con…

Harto de oírla quejarse, Charosuke cerró su boca con un beso.

— ¡Esto es demasiado bello!—chilló Ino feliz por el resultado.

— Ese idiota se estaba tardando demasiado— se quejó Sasuke al sentir como Sakura se recargaba en su pecho.

— Al menos lo hizo— contesto la de cabello rosa con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro.

— Solo cállate, y acepta que me amas— dijo Charosuke separándose de una Sakura que mantenía los ojos cerrados tras el beso.

— ¡I…! ¡Idiota! ¡Eres un retardado si crees que…!

De nueva cuenta Charosuke la callo con un beso haciendo que a Sakura perdiera la fuerza de las piernas.

Sasuke rodó los ojos un poco fastidiado por la melosidad del momento, aunque en su interior se sintiera satisfecho por que a su contraparte al final le había ido bien.

— Jamás te dejaré ir, Sakura-chan—

— I... idiota— contesto Sakura sonrojada.

La Hinata del otro mundo de forma sigilosa se puso detrás de Menma y sin que este pudiera hacer nada, lo abrazo apretando su pecho contra la espalda de él.

— ¡Solo faltamos tu y yo! ¿Verdad Menma-kun?

El pelinegro dio un respingó empezando a sudar nervioso mientras su sangre comenzaba a hervir como nunca.

— Hi… Hi…

— Tranquilo Menma-kun… y sé que te gusta— le susurró al oído de la forma más sensual que pudo.

— ¡La maquina está lista!—gritó Shikamaru saliendo del interior del edificio de tecnología— Tsunade-sama llegará en cualquier momento, así que entren rápido— les pidió dándoles una señal para que lo siguieran.

— Vamos, Sakura-chan— Charosuke le extendió la mano para que lo siguiera, pero en vez de hacerlo se hizo a un lado aun visiblemente sonrojada.

— ¡No creas que seré amable contigo!—le dijo tratando de mostrarse seria.

Charosuke y los demás rieron en voz baja tratando de que la otra Sakura no los escuchara.

— Si que es diferente a ti— le dijo Sasuke a su novia.

— Bueno, somos lo contrario de la otra.

Unos veinte minutos después, Tsunade arribó para presenciar el regreso de los cuatro Shinobis a su dimensión.

— Después de todo lo ocurrido, es un milagro que puedan marcharse sin ningun tipo de contratiempo, así que una vez más, una gran disculpa por haberlos envuelto en este incidente— dijo Tsunade haciendo una pequeña reverencia para demostrar lo apenada que estaba.

— Bueno, fue un poco divertido— contestó Charosuke mirando a su contraparte.

Sasuke apretó el puño aguantándose las ganas de golpear a su versión del otro mundo.

— Gracias por las atenciones— dijo Menma extendiendo su mano hacia Naruto.

— De nada, y…— el rubio se quedó mirando a la sexi Hinata que no apartaba su mirada de él — Ya dile que te gusta— le susurró a su versión pelinegra que reaccionó con un grito ahogado.

— ¡Jamás!- respondió nervioso y apenado al recordar la sensación de los pechos de Hinata sobre su espalda.

— Adiós, Naruto-kun— se despidió Hinata sonriéndole de forma coqueta, cosa que hizo que Menma se pusiera un tanto celoso.

— Colóquense en medio de esa plataforma— les pidió una joven científica a los cuatro chicos.

— Espero que nos encontremos de nuevo, pero esta vez en mejores condiciones— dijo Menma despidiéndose de todos.

Charosuke extendió su puño hacia Sasuke y con seguridad en su mirada le dijo:

— Cuida a Sakura-chan... yo de este mundo—

— Hmp…—

— Activa el reactor— ordeno la misma joven científica a uno de los técnicos de la habitación.

Una luz de color azul pálida invadió el lugar mientras poco a poco una vórtice de color violeta se alzaba alrededor de los cuatro jóvenes.

— Menma-kun, esta noche me quedaré contigo— dijo Hinata abrazando al pelinegro desde enfrente,

— ¡No, kya!—fue lo último que dijo Menma antes de que el vórtice los hiciera desaparecer.

— Esa Hinata es demasiado…— dijo TenTen haciendo gestos raros con las manos.

— Demasiado candente— a completó Ino dándole un pañuelo a Naruto para que limpiara la nariz.

— Eso me recuerda que tengo que ir con Hinata-chan— dijo Naruto antes de salir corriendo del laboratorio.

Sasuke se golpeo la frente por lo pervertido que podía llegar a ser su amigo.

— Ese idiota… vámonos Sakura.

…

— Mi madre me matará— dijo Sakura en medio de un fuerte suspiro — Se supone que ayer por la tarde llegaría con papá…— volvió a suspirar de nuevo pensando como el show que su madre haría—… lo peor es que le dije que tendría el día libre y que cuando llegarán estaría ahí para recibirlos.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano para que se sintiera un poco menos tensa

— Ya te dije que yo hablaría con ellos.

— Pero…

— Sakura, confía en mí— le pidió provocando que Sakura se sorprendiera por la forma tan serena en que lo había hecho.

— Buena hora en llegar, señorita— la regañó su madre desde el pórtico de su casa.

Los dos se tensaron en automático al ver como la mujer estaba cruzada de brazos y con una ceja alzada.

— Mamá… yo.

— Ya cariño, déjalos entrar. Bienvenido a la familia, Sasuke— lo recibió el padre de Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo supieron?

— No subestimes mi red de información, jovencita— dijo la madre de Sakura saludando a la madre de Ino que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

— ¡Oh Kami! ¡Ella estaba ahí!—grito Sakura recordando que Ino le había dicho que su madre llegaría por la noche a su casa.

Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo que lo hizo peor cuando de la nada el padre de Sakura se acercó a él y lo abrazo por el cuello.

— Pasa, Sasuke, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, entre ellas cuando será la boda ¿Verdad?— dijo lo ultimo utilizando un tono de voz bastante siniestro.

— S… si…— contesto Sasuke pensando que tal vez jamás se había sentido tan intimidado ante alguien como con el padre de Sakura.

…..

 **FIN**

Mil gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron el fic y que estuvieron al pendiente de las actualizaciones.

Una cosa más:

Sobre la actualización de Desastre temporal II, tal vez me tome unos pocos días más subirlo ya que quiero pulirlo un poco más, porque es un capitulo que será la piedra angular del fic, de este dependerá el desarrollo de la segunda parte del mismo, y que dará pasó al final del fic.

En fin, cuando lo lean sabrán porque lo digo.

Por último, como dije en capítulos anteriores, ahora, terminado este fic me enfocaré a la continuación de "Perversión en Konoha" así que lo más probable es que la próxima semana suba el siguiente capítulo.

 **MILES DE GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER HASTA EL FINAL**


End file.
